Ninja con el poder Saiyajin
by oumashirosaki97
Summary: En el transcurso del combate en el torneo del poder Goku logra ganar dándole la victoria a su universo, pero Freezer en un vil movimiento traiciona a Goku dejándolo en el vacío. Pero este es ayudado por un Dios y le ofrece otra oportunidad en otro mundo. Pasen y entre para ver las aventuras de los Uzumaki con el poder de Son Goku.
1. chapter 1

**_Prologo_**

 _Era un lugar algo raro, donde no habia tecnicamente nada en el lugar, parecia como si estuviera en el espacio rodeado de una especie de nebulosa de color verdoso en la zona._

 _Flotando en el espacio se podia observar una especie de plataforma con forma de trompo, cuya base estaba totalmente destruida. Habia un pilar de unos pocos metmetros de altura en el centro de esta la cual aparentemente atravesaba todo el largo de dicha estructura. Se estaba llevando acabo el termino del torneo del poder que habia dado como idea Son Goku a Zeno'o-sama y este acepto la idea ya que le parecio divertido. Los universos que participaron llevaron a sus mejores guerreros para este combate de supervivencia, lentamente fueron siendo eliminados varios de estos, algunos mostrando ser rivales muy poderosos. Estamos en el final del torneo en el que los universos 7 y 11 los cuales Frezeer, A.17, Gohan, Vegeta y Son Goku, y los del universo 11 estan Toppo, Dispo y Jiren. Fue una pelea cruda, apesar de tener superioridad numerica fue complicado para el universo 7 enfrentarse los tres participipantes, se llego a un punto en el que Jiren se puso a meditar nuevamente para enojo de los guerreros Z. En eso Goku se aleja del resto pidiendo tiempo y tambien se coloca a meditar para incredubilidad de los de su equipo. Gohan y Vegeta se fueron contra Toppo y Freezer y A.17 fueron contra Dispo. No fue facil con Dispo ya que su sentido de la audición y gran velocidad lo hizo un enemigo molesto. Con Toppo se las arregleba para mantener a raya alos dos Saiyajin, pero no podia dejar a uno fuera si el otro no lo dejaba._

 _Con Goku... sinceramente se sorprendia de lo que habia descubierto, cuando se coloco a meditar y quedar absorto de todo del exterior, se dio cuenta que podia sentir la escencia del Migate no Gokui intentando dominarlo estando tranquilo y no en situaciones extremas para poder entrar a este. Una explosión y unos gritos familiares le sacaron de sus pensamientos, cuando los habrio, vió como los muchachos estaban en el suelo con varias heridas, Freezer era el que estaba relativamente bien con su estado golden activado, el causante fue Jiren que se habia unido a la pelea y derroto a los demas. Freezer iba a acerle frente pero Goku aparece frente a él disiendole que el se encargara del resto, mirando fijamente a sus oponentes el coloca firme frente a ellos, cerrando los ojos tratando de concentrarse, en eso Dispo por impaciencia se lanza a él tratando dejarlo fuera dando una patada en 360 grados a su rostro, iba a hacer contacto pero su pierna se detiene a escasos sentimetros del rostro de Goku, Dispo estaba estupefacto, su pierna se detuvo en el aire sin ningún motivo, en eso lentamente la mano se Goku se va meterializando lentamente dandose cuenta que fue él quien lo habia detenido. Cuando habrio los ojos vio que el tipico negro habia desaparecido mostrando ahora el plateado brillante indicando una cosa..._

 _Antes de darse cuenta de la realidad el cuerpo de Goku destello mostrando el aura azul con aquellas particulas que mostro con anterioridad, pero habia una diferencia, que alrededor del aura se apreciaban pequeños destellos rojizos. Dispo trato de liberarse del agarre pero lo unico que supo al intertarlo fue el hecho de salir volando por una fuerza abrumadora, cuando se dio cuenta vio con horror que estaba a varios metros de la plataforma cayendo al vacio para despues aparecer en las gradas de su universo._

 _Los del universo 7 veian extrañados los destellos que mostraba el aura de Goku, aunque Wiss estaba sorprendido por eso y Bills se dio cuenta de ello._

 _Regresando con el combate Goku se miro la mano para despues abrirla y cerrarla, tambien se fijo que su respiracion no era tan ajitada como antes. Fijo su vista en los dos que le faltaban por derrotar, eso Freezer se coloca a la par con el " Y bien, que haremos" fue lo que dijo el emperador del mal al Saiyajin "Encargate de Toppo, yo me ocupo de Jiren" dijo este de forma seria. Ambos luchadores se lanzaron contra sus respectivos contrincantes, fue una cruenta batalla para Freezer ya que no espero que el guerrero con bigote fuera tan fuerte, pero no se dejaba intimidar ya que ponia de su parte, podría decirce que estaban igualados. Goku y Jiren solo se observaban de forma pasiva sin hacer ningun tipo de sonido, en un movimiento rapido desaparecieron del lugar en el que se encontraban, solo se escuchaban el sonido de los golpes de un lugar a otro, despues de unos momentos se pudo identificar a los causantes ya que estaban en el cielo lanzandose golpes mutuamente, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer ambos se separaron y lanzaron una ráfaga de Ki de gran tamaño que choco causando una gran explosión ocasionando que los demas tuvieran que aferrarse de algo para no salir volando._

 _Los que miraban el combate estaban estupefacto por la miestra de habilidad mostrada, los del universo 11 se comenzaban a poner nerviosos por el hecho de que Goku estaba dando otra vez una pelea de verdad a Jiren, y el hecho que Goku conectaba uno que otro golpe los ponía mas nervioso, el universo 7 no estaba mejor, aunque estaban sorprendidos por el hecho que su amigo estaba ahora conectando golpes, pero tambien estaban preocupados por el hecho que cabia la posibilodad que se agotara antes de tiempo, en cambio los otros como los dos Zeno'o y Daishinkan observaban interesados lo que ocurria._

 _El usuario del Migate no Gokui y el integrante mas fuerte de las tropas del orgullo se enfrascaban en un feroz intercambio de golpes. Jiren debia admitir que habia algo raro, extraño por decir lo menos, antes podia solamente bloquear y atacar pero no le conectaba tantos golpes, pero ahora lograba conectar mas golpes que antes. Seguian en su intercambio de golpes en lo que en una fracción de segundo Goku logradarle una patada en la nuca provocando qje este salga disparado hacia el suelo, sin perder tiempo se lanza contra Jiren para poder terminar con el pero este sale del crater y para interceptarlo comenzando otro intercambio de golpes mortales._

 _Sorprendentemente Goku mantuvo por mas tiempo su estado dandole una batalla reñida a Jiren, pero todo tiene su final. Jiren intento usar una de sus técnicas pero no se percato del rapido desliz de Goku colocandose a tras de el con su Kame-Hame-Ha cargado a todo lo que podia, Jiren se giro lentamente con incredubilidad ya que no vio el momento en que se movio. Con grito abismal Goku lanzo su tecnica a Jiren el cual solo se pudo cubrir como pudo ante el ataque, era inimaginable el poder de esa tecnica, sin contar la velocidad a la que iba, eso ocasiono que Jiren calculara mal su llegada al borde lo que provocó que este cayera de la plataforma para espanto del universo 11 y emoción para el universo 7._

 _Toppo seguia de pie viendo de forma retadora a Goku que ahora estaba frente a él, intento de todo para golpearlopero este los esquivaba todos, patadas, puñetazos, ataques de ki, nada servia, en eso Freezer se avalanza sobre Toppo de forma sorpresiva dejandolo totalmente desconsertado y contra las cuerdas. Toppo logro recuperarse un poco logrando quedar casi igual pero..._

 ** _Actualidad_**

Se acabo el tiempo- _dijo Daishinkan-_ como se habian estipulado en las reglas una vez que el tiempo se acabara se haria un conteo de los participantes que quedara de cada universo, 1 del universo 11 y 5 del universo 7, por ende el ganador del torneo del poder es el universo 7.

Se escuchaban voitoreos y alegria en el lugar donde estaban los amigos de Goku, Bills solto un gran suspiro por su aptetada victoria, Wiss solo se reia por la actitud de este.

Lo que nos deja con el hecho de que el universo 11... sera eliminado- _dicho esto los dos Zeno'o lanzaron su tecnica borrabdo al universo 11-_ ahora como los ganadores tendran derecho pedir "sus deseos" a las super esferas del dragón- _hablo Daishinkan para despues las esferas fueran convocadas en el acto._

Despues del cantico para la convocacion de _Chonmage_ estaba la pregunta de que pedir ya que solo era "un" deseo, Goku ( _ya estaba en su estado base_ ) se coloca frente a Daishinkan y le dice algo a la oreja, causando que abra los ojos en sorpresa para despues dar una sonrisa complasida. Los amigos de Goku vieron eso extrañados preguntandole que fue lo qur pidio, lo que este respondio " _Jijiji sera una sorpresa"_ dijo el Sayayin criado en la tierra.

El padre de Wiss dijo el deseo en el lenguaje de los dioses sorprendiendo a Bills y Wiss por lo dicho, los ojos de Chonmage se iluminaron indicando que el deseo fue cumplido, extrañamente los universo eliminados en el torneo aparecieron en el lugar, todos con rostros de estupefacción y conmoción, en eso los participantes del universo 7 se dan cuenta del deseo que pidio su amigo/alumno/rival, los reaparecidos seguian sin entender hasta que se dieron cuenta del dragon de gran tamaño que habia frente a ellos para despues mirar al universo 7 a cierto pelinegro de cabello alborotado sobandose la cabeza mientras sonreia. Algunos estaban escéptico ya que comprendieron que fueron revividos por el que los derrotó, pero otros se alegraron por eso, vease el universo 6 que fue a darle las gracias, aunque Champa apenas vio a Bills empezaron con sus tipicas peleas.

Sin que aparentemente nadie se de cuenta Freezer se acerca a Daishinkan tambien diciendole algo en el oido, este solo sonrio y pio el deseo, con el alboroto que habia no se escuchaba lo que habia dicho el padre de Wiss, todos se callan ya que vieron y escucharon cuando el dragon rugió y sus ojos brillaron para confucion de todos.

¡Qu... Que esta pasando!- _dijo_ _Goku algo alterado provocando que todos lo miraran._

Para terror de todos los pies de Goku estaban desapareciendo de poco a poco haciendo que entre en panico, nadie sabia que era lo que ocurria, sin que pudieran pensar Chonmage se habia retirado volviendo todo a la normalidad, en eso empiezan a escuchar leves sonidos, risas, para ser presisos, vieron la fuente de ello, el causante, Freezer se estaba conteniendo para no reirse de forma desquiciada.

Freezer... acaso tu...- _dijo Bills sin creer lo que veia-_ Daishinkan-sama ¿que significa esto?- _dijo y pregunto al angel mas fuerte._

Vaya parece que no se dieron cuenta- _dijo el emperador del mal-_ si no habian escuchado bien Daishinkan dijo _sus deseos_ solo pedi algo sencillo.

Que fue lo que pediste miserable- _dijo Vegeta totalmente colerico._

O... nada en especial... solo que Son Goku no este en este ningun plano existencial- _dijo Freezer de forma macabra._

Que pediste que?- _dijo Gohan Aturdido por lo escuchado._

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no podran hacer nada para traerlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _reia de forma desquiciada el demonio del frío._

Concentraron su vista en Goku de nuevo viendo que ya estaba un poco mas de la cintura desaparecidoy casai la mitad de sus brazos. La impotencia era palpante para el universo 7, no podian hacer nada para detener lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Bueno... creo que sera mejor despedirse ¿no lo creen?- _dijo y pregunto el emperador causando mas odio en los presentes_.

Los muchachos estaban irviendo en rabia por la osadia y cobardía de alguien que tiene que ser un aliado, los universos restantes no estaban mejor ya que, aunque fueran revividos por un enemigo, agradecian que tuviera consideración por ellos.

Eres un maldito cobarde Freezer- _dijo Goku fulminando con la mirada al mencionado-_ siempre buscas una manera rastrera de salirte con la tuya.

Hm Hm Hm, no importa lo que digas siempre terminaras confiandote, en ese momento yo siempre actuo- _decia sin ningun tipo de contemplación_ _el ser blanco._

En eso Goku termina de desaparecer para alegria de Freezer y tristeza de los demas. Vegeta y Gohan se lanzan conta él en un arranque de ira, los Saiyajin del universo 6 tambien se lanzan por el acto tan cobarde que hizo, los del universo 11 veian de forma pasible lo que ocurrio, si bien esto ocurrio a causa de Son Goku, tuvo la amabilidad de revivirlos a todos ya que, al igual que muchos, el que destruyeran los universos al perder fue muy exagerado.

 **xxxxxxxx _En la nada_ xxxxxxxx**

Era raro, la sensación que se sentía era algo que provocaba escalofrío, se sentia vivo pero a la vez es como si no lo estuviera, aunque estaba tranquilo y siliencioso ese mismo silencio le inquietaba de gran manera. Esos y muchos mas eran las sensaciones de Son Goku, el cual se podia ver como flotaba en un espacio de completa obscuridad, no sabia que hacer en un momento así.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho algo.

 ** _Goku... Son Goku._**

Mmm? Quien esta ahi- _dijo algo alterado por todo lo ocurrido a la voz que estaba en el lugar._

 _ **Escucha con atención guerrero Saiyayin-** se escucho la voz de nuevo- **mi nombre es Zarama creador de las super esferas del dragon-** cuando dijo eso el identificado como Zarama sorprendio en gran medida al pelinegro._

Espera... !Tu eres su creador¡- _dijo sorprendido._

 ** _Escuchame atentamente... he observado todo lo que has hecho en lo largo de tu vida, creeme que no pense que hasta la fecha lograras alcanzar un estado que solo dioses pueden hacerlo, simplemente... eres interesante, lamentablemente no puedo enviarte a tu mundo ya que jure que no alteraria el orden de los deseos dados por mi creación... pero puedo decirte.. que hay otro lugar en el cual requiran ayuda-_** _dijo este causando confusión en el azabache- **para que lo entiendas no puedo enviarte de forma fisica, pero si puedo en forma espiritual.**_

Que quieres decir con eso.

 _ **Te mandare para que ayudes en su desarrollo a una persona en especifico, cuando esta persona nasca tu entraras dentro de el, en este mundo la energía que se maneja es muy diferente a la que tu usas, lo cual cambiare la tuya para que el muchacho pueda usarla, claro que tu cantidad de energia sera la misma, solo cambiare la forma de esta-** termino de decir __aclarando algo a Goku._

En pocas palabras ¿solo sere una fuente de energia?.

 ** _En terminos simples si, pero tendrás la capasidad de comunicarte con el y darle consejos._**

Aaaah... bueno eso es mejor, y que mundo sera ese- _dijo el azabache algo entusiasmado._

 ** _Eso... lo sabras pronto._**

Dicho eso Goku fue envuelto por un destello segador, sintiendo que era jalado por algo, eso fue lo unico que sintio antes de quedar inconciente.

 **XXXXXXXXX _Konoha Noche_ XXXXXXXXX**

Era una noche fatidica en la aldea de la hoja, un momento estaban todos tranquilo paseando de forma calmada, y a otro momento todo estaba destruido por uno de los Bijūs mas fuertes del mundo... _Kyubi no Yoko._

Fue una batalla abrumadora para los ninjas de Konoha incluso hasta el mismo Sandaime Hokage participo para poder alejarlo, para alivio de todos lograron sacar al Kyubi fuera de la aldea y mantenerlo ahi.

En tanto Minato estaba batallando con un enmascarado que se auto proclamaba a si mismo como _Madara Uchiha,_ lucho contra el para cancelar el contrato que tenia con el Kyubi ya que él lo convoco en la aldea, logrando acestar un _Rasengan_ logro derrotarlo y hacer que se retirara.

Luego de que el Sandaime mantuviera al Kyubi a raya, este empezó a cargar una _Bijūdama_ para atacarlos, pero antes de que lo lanzara Minato aparecio en un destello amarillo junto con Gamabunta, el jefe de los sapos, logrando frenarlo, pidiendo que lo mantuviera preso por unos momentos el Yondaime se coloco en la cabeza del Bijū para posteriormente teletransportarse a otro lugar.

El Sandaime se pregunto a donde fue que lo llevo, su respuesta fue una explosión por la Bijūdama que lanzaria el Kyubi, con una orden todos fueron al lugar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Minato estaba agotado, cansado, tenia que sellar al Kyubi pero no podia hacerlo en su esposa ya que estaba a duras penas con vida. Con todo el dolor de su alma desidio sellar al Kyubi en sus dos hijos Naruto y Naruko, su esposa estaba en contra pero era la unica forma, no podian pedir un bebé cualquiera para hacer eso. Después de que la pelirroja acepatara, muy a su pesar, colocaron a ambos recien nacidos a una especie de ritual con un sello alrededor eelde ellos. El Kyubi al ver eso trato de matarlos pero Kushina lo aprisiono con sus cadenas de chakra para detenerlo, no sirvio de mucho ya que al esforzarse callo de rodilla al suelo aflojando el agarre causando que el Kyubi volviera a atacar con una de sus garras, pero Kushina y Minato se interpusieron en su camino logrando detenerlo. Los dos adultos dijeron sus ultimas palabras a las inocentes criaturas como despedida, cuando termino Minato termino la secuencia de sellos para hacer el _Kinjutsu_ de la parca sellando la parte yang en Naruto y la parte ying en Naruko. Cuando termino el sello Minato cayo muerto de forma instantanea, Kushina estaba conciente pero agonizando. Hiruzen y compañia llegaron al lugar viendo lo que habia pasado, Sandaime tenia la sospecha de lo que habia hecho el Yondaime, vio a Kushina que estaba tirada en el suelo tratando de llegar con sus niños, Hiruzen va a auxiliarla mientra esta le decia los nombres de las criaturas para despues cerrar los ojos para no volver a abrirlos, Hiruzen tomo a los niños y estos empezaron a llorar al no sentir el calor y la escencia de su madre, pero algo raro paso, el cabello de Naruto empezo a cambiar de color del rubio que tenia cambio a un color negro como la noche, lo unico que concervo fueron sus azules ojos, el hokage no sabia que era lo que habia pasado pero lo averiguaria en otro momento ahora iria a ver como cuidaria a los muchachos sin que provocara tanto alboroto.

 _ **Dragon ball Z Soundtrack 74 (** no encontre el nombre del thema, sorry )_

Hiruzen llego a su oficina para después ser interrumpido por un anbu anunciando que el consejo pidio una reunión urgente, sin mas este fue para alla con los dos infantes en sus brazos. Una vez entro a la sala fue a su asciento extrañando a los demas por los bebes que tenia.

Hokage-sama, por que tiene esos dos infantes- _pregunto uno de los civiles de la junta._

Hiruzen estaba indesiso si decirlo o no pero queria llegar a un acuerdo.

Los niños en mis brazos son los Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el Yondaime dio su vida para detener al Bijū- _dijo Hiruzen esperando lo que ya se temia._

!Entonces tenemos que eliminarlos!

!Conmemoremos el sacrificio que hizo con la sangre del monstruo¡

!Sera peligroso si siguen con vida, eliminelos Hokage-sama¡

Eran los gritos del lado civil exigiendo la muerte de unos niños inocentes, el lado Shinobi no decia nada ya que sabian la diferencia entre el pergamino y el kunai.

!SILENCIO¡- _fue el grito del Sandaime cabsado de las replicas absurdas-_ si no se dan cuenta piden que le arrevatemos la vida a solo unos recien nacidos que no tienen la culpa de lo que paso.

Pero Hokage-sama, si algo pasa con esas cosas el Kyubi puede escapar y destruir la aldea- _dijo un comercieante del lado Civil._

No pasara nada, eso lo puedo confirmar por el sello que tienen.

Yo digo que me los entreguen a mi cuidado, con mi entrenamiento los puedo convertir en armas que seran leales a la aldea y no tendran que preocuparse de nada- _hablo un hombre de edad con varias vendas en su rostro y parte de su torso y brazo, respondiendo al nombre de Shimura Danzo el "Halcon de la guerra"._

Esa peticion queda denegada, no pondre a inocentes bajo tu cuidado solo para asegurar su lealtad- _respondio el Hokage molesto por la petición-_ si solo por eso me llamaron para esta reunion, pues entonces se levanta la seción- _dijo Hiruzen para después pararse eh irse de la sala._

 ** _Fin ost_**

Hiashi Huyga, el actual cabeza de su clan, veia con detenimiento a los niños en los brazos del Hokage, el cabello rubio de la chica le parecio algo familiar pero no podia recordar donde lo habia visto, ato cabos cuando los dos infantes abrieron levemente los ojos mostrando un color azul que solo una persona tenia... Minato. Fue en ese entonces que decidio ir a conversar con el Hokage para querer confirmar sus suposiciones.

Hiruzen fue a su despacho para relajarse un poco, tendria que pensar en que hacer con los muchachos, no queria dejarlos en un orfanato ya que no tenia la certeza de que la información que se hablo en la reunión no saliera y se propagara por la aldea causando que el no pudiera protegerlos en ese caso, no tenia quien los cuidara de forma voluntaria por la misma razón, no podia dejarlo con alguno de los clanes ya que los demas alegarian por entregar demasiado poder a este, se le acababan las ideas y la unica opcion viable seria el orfanato, muy a su pesar, iba a hacer los papeles pero...

Con permiso Hokage-sama- _dijo una voz abriendo la puerta del despacho de Hiruzen y entro-_ perdon por entrar de esta forma.

Hiashi, que ocurre- _dijo Hiruzen extrañado por la actitud del lider Hyuga._

Tengo curiosidad por los niños que tiene en sus brazos- _dijo el Hyuga._

Mmm, que es lo te inquieta- _dijo Hiruze, pero antes de que hablara..._

La puerta del despacho volvio a sonar, Hiruzen dijo adelante causando que el que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta la abriera revelando a la esposa del cabeza del clan Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha.

Perdón por la intromisión Hokage-sama- _dijo esta inclinandose de forma respetuosa._

Que ocurre Mikoto.

Puedo ver y suponer que Hiashi-kun esta aqui por la misma razón que yo- _dijo esta intrigando a Hiashi y poniendo nervioso a Hiruzen._

Bien de todas formas que los trae aquí.

Los niños que tiene en sus brazos... son los hijos de Minato...¿verdad?- _dijo Hiashi algo nervioso por ser tan ditecto._

¡!- _el Hokage quedo algo sorprendido, aunque se esperaba que fuera eso no penso que lo descubrieran tan rapido-_ ( _suspirando_ ) Si, son los niños de Minato y Kushina, los dos se sacrificaron por la aldea y muy a su pesar encerraron una mitad en cada uno de ellos- _dijo este ya rendido revelando lo que paso._

Es una lastima que pasara en una fecha importante- _dijo Mikoto triste por el hecho de que su mejor amiga hubiera muerto._

Concuerdo con eso- _dijo Hiashi ya que para el Minato era su amigo y antigüo compañero de equipo, lo estimaba mucho._

Por el momento estoy en una encrucijada, no tengo donde dejar a los niños, sin que estos sufran por los aldeanos, tampoco quiero separarlos se necesitanlos dos para saber que son familia y que se cuidaran mutuamente- _dijo con pesar por eso._

En ese caso mejor internelos en un orfanato, hablare con mi esposa sobre esto, les haremos visitas pausadas para poder cuidarlos mientras tanto, tu que opinas Mikoto- _hablo y pidio el ojiperla dando una opción y pidiendo la opinion de la matriarca Uchiha._

Me parece una buena idea, asi podremos turnarnos y poder cuidarlos en cado de que uno no tenga el tiempo suficiente para almenos ser mas llevadero el día a día- _dijo esta con mucho animo encontrando efectiva la idea._

Bien, por lo menos tendre su apoyo para este caso, cuando se reconstruya el orfanato los dejare ahi con los papeles correspondientes, les agradesco su ayuda muchachos- _dijo Hiruzen agradeciendo el apoyo de sus camaradas._

 **Salto en el tiempo 4 años**

 _Como habia dicho Hiruzen, una vez reconstruido el orfanato dejo a Naruto y Naruko en el. Para su desgracia la aldea se entero de la condición de ambos causando que no tengan un muy buen trato en el lugar aun siendo recien nacido._

 _Por razones "misteriosas" el papeleo del Hokage se habia aumentado causando que no tuviera tiempo para ver a los muchachos, cosa que lo molestaba un montón, para su alivio al termino del día, tanto Mikoto como la pareja Hyuga se presentaban para informarle el estado de los muchachos._

 _Los días pasaban y su misión se hizo rutina, cuando la hija de Hiashi nacio, el y su esposa decidieron traer a los hermanos Uzumaki para que jueguen con ella, se llevaron bien en el primer momento que se encontraron, para alegria de esta. Hiruzen logro hacerce tiempo y visitar a los chicos de ves en cuando, en una de las juntas que hacian se encontraron con otros cabezas de clanes como Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, el lider del clan Aburame ( lo siento, se me olvido el nombre, mas adelante lo colocare si me acuerdo), Tsume Inuzka e Inoichi Yamanaka, tuvieron que decir el por que de los niños, aunque para sorpresa de ellos lo comprendieron y desidieron ayudar con los infantes, y como ayuda extra los dejarian en compañia de sus niños de ves en cuando para que se diviertan._

 _Las cosas siguieron su curso, despues de bastante tiempo los niños habian crecido y eran muy energeticos, con tres años cada uno ya podian hablar y camianar de forma normal, siempre los visitaban los mismos adultos que ellos habian visto tiempo atras y jugaban con ellos, hasta llevaban a sus hijos para que se divirtieran mientras tanto._

 _Todo eso bajo la vista y vigilancia de Goku, ya que después de que Naruto naciera, él termino dentro de Naruto bajo la vista del Kyubi, tenia dudas de la presencia de ese sujeto, pero despues de un tiempo... vaya que le cayo bien, incluso le dijo su nombre real ya que Kyubi era solo un titulo, Kurama era su nombre._

 _En lo que llevaba de estar encerrado en su nuevo Jinchuriki agradecia de tener algo de compañia, aunque el azabache era algo torpe ( por no decir mucho ) en algunos temas, pero olvidando ese defecto, agradecia que almenos su compañero de "cuarto" fuera alguien comprensible, le hablo de lo sucedio la noche que habia atacado diciendole que habia sido manipulado por una persona, entendio su condición y no lo culpo por lo ocurrido, fue como un peso menos en su hombro de que lo entendiera. Goku le conto toda sus aventuras que habia tenido y de donde provenia, aunque Kurama le costo creerle en un principio termino aceptando lo que escuchaba, despues de todo en el mundo ninja habian cosas que eran capaz de hacer cosas similares pero con mucho esfuerzo._

 _Volviendo con los hermanos Uzumaki, se dieron cuenta de que Naruto a su edad ya queria empezar a entrenar, cosa que extrañoa muchos, pero internamente Kurama sabia que era influencia del Saiyajin, su hermana tambien tenia ganas ya que queria ser muy fuerte, los adultos los dejaron ser ya que supusieron que eran cosas de niños nada mas por lo que solo rieron por las ocurrencias._

 _El cuarto cumpleaños de los Uzumaki ya habia pasado, por lo que ellos se divirtieron un montón con sus amigos, hicieron una fiesta para celebrarlo en la casa de Choza y todos fueron para celebrarlo, los adultos dejaron a los niños con los hijos de los clanes, no se habian imaginado que Naruto y Sasuke se llevaran tan mal por lo que siempre se peleaban, para la gracia de los demas infantes que se reian vease a Kiba, un poco por parte de Hinata, Chouji, la gemela de Sasuke, Izami, y un poco Shikamaru ya que el se rio levemente y se coloco a dormir ( no me culpen Shikamaru sera un vago y siempre lo sera), Shino parecia indiferente a lo que pasaba, a la fiesta tambien fue Itachi, desde hace un tiempo le fue agarrando cariño a los Uzumaki por lo que se convirtio en su figura de hermano mayor al igual que Shisui Uchiha, cuando llego al hora de comer se sorprendieron la cantidad absurda que Naruto ingeria, tecnicamente casi iguala a Choza en ello, menos mal que todavia no conoce el ramen por que de ser asi vaya que necesitarin una buena cantidad de dinero cuando lo invitaran, incluso Naruko aunque no tanto como su hermano._

 _Al termimo de la fiesta, Hiruzen fue a dejar a los niños al orfanato para que descansaran fue un agitado dia para todos, aunque sera una noche no muy agradable._

 ** _Actualidad_**

Eran las dos de la mañana y todos dormian de forma tranquila y comoda en el orfanato, bueno no todos ya que los Uzumaki dormian en una cama vieja, pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando la encargada del orfanato jalo los pies de estos, fueron jalados arrastrandolos fuera de su cama. Los niños lloraban para que los soltaran pero esta no hacia caso alguno, una vez ella llego a la puerta y la habrio lanzo a los infantes fuera del resinto.

Han vivido de forma gratis en este lugar, y su tiempo de alojo se agoto asi que larguense de aqui- _dijo la mujer para despues cerrar la puerta de forma brusca._

Los muchachos quedaron pasmados, los echaron sin contemplacion alguna, Naruko queria llorar por eso, pero fue abrazada por su hermano para reconfortarla, al menos el sabia que las demas personas los trataban mal sun ningun tipo de explicación, pero debia ser firme, tenia que hacerlo por su hermana.

Buscaron un callejon para poder pasar la fria noche, por suerte para ellos encontron varias mantas tiradas por lo que las usaron para taparse, aunque Naruto les dejo las mas grusas a Naruko para que se cubriera mejor.

La mañana siguiente los dos infantes despertaron algo entumesidos, luego de recuperar algo de movilidad corporal se movilizaron lo mas sigiloso posible para no llamar la atencion. Tenian que encontrar un lugar donde dormir y donde nadie los molestar por lo que sin mas remedio se adentraron a la zona boscosa mas cercana que tenian.

La esposa del lider del cabeza del clan Hyuga, Hitomi Hyuga, iba para el orfanato para poder pasar un rato con los Uzumaki, aunque todavia tenia curiosidad del por que Naruto tenia el pelo negro, eso nunca se los dijo el Sandaime, le resto importancia al asusnto estando frente a la puerta de su destino, la toco y la cuidadora salio.

Hola?, !Hitomi-sama¡ que sorpresa verla aquí, cual es su motivo de visita.

Vengo a recoger a Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki.

Eh? no le dijeron?.

Decirme que- _dijo la Hyuga con un mal presentimiento._

Esos "niños" se los llevaron en la noche, no se quien pero parecia feliz de tenerlos- _dijo esta esperando que creyera su mentira._

Como se los llevaron, quien fue- _dijo Hitomi preocupada._

No se, estaba tapado con una tunica, en lo personal estoy feliz de que se los llevaran, eran un peligro para los otros niños- _dijo sin importarle que la escucharan._

Eso fue suficiente para saber que ella los saco de la edificación anoche, se dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la torre para informarlo al Hokage.

Hiruzen estaba estaba en su despacho firmando como siempre, aunque un leve escalofrio le recorrio la espalda, algo habia pasado y algo le decia que era grave.

!Hokage¡- _Grito Hitomi entrando de forma repentina asustando al anciano por su llegada._

Por dios mujer un día de estos me vas a...- _no pudo seguir hablando ya que cuando lecanto la vista vio su rostro de preocupación-_ que paso, ¿algo ocurrio con los muchachos?- _pregunto esperando que no fuera eso._

La encargada del orfanato los tiro a la calle anoche y no se donde puden estar.

¿!QUE LA INGRATA HIZO QUE¡?- _fue el grito de ira que pegó ante lo escuchado-_ esto es grave, si alguien los ve solos los atacaran sin ningun tipo de contemplación- _dijo nervioso ante esa posibilidad-_ Inu, Hebi, Neko- _grito para que eespues aparecieran tres anbus con masacaras en su rostro-_ peinen la zona completa, busquen a los hermanos Uzumaki a como de lugar- _dijo para despues estos salieran a cumplir lo ordenado._

Le pedire a Hiashi que mande a los Hyuga que tenga mas confianza para la búsqueda- _dijo esta para despues salir corriendo al complejo Hyuga._

Minato, Kushina, que harian ustedes.

Los anbu que mando Hiruzen se movieron de forma sigiloza buscando por todo el lugar, callejones, casas abandonadas, hasta el cementerio por si acaso, pero no los encontraban y empezaban a desesperarse.

 ** _xxxxxxxx Bosque de la muerte xxxxxxxx_**

Los hermanos Uzumakise habian adentrado en la zona boscosa que tenian mas cerca de ellos, no paso mucho hasta que perdieron de vista la entrada aliviandose un poco, aunque calleron en cuenta de que estaban solos y no tenian donde ir, la pequeña rubia se aferro al brzo del azabache para protegerse, en cambio el parecia tranquilo y relajado, caminaron un poco para ver donde poder pasar la noche, el bosque era frondoso, se veia vegetación por todo el lugar y parecia pacífico, para terror de ambos un oso de almenos 4 mtros de altura aparecio en su camino gruñendoles y con la clara intencion de comerlos. Naruko se escondio detras de su hermano tratando de protegerse, pero Naruto no tenia miedo, es mas, se acerco lentamente al animal salvaje para horror de su hermana, cuando se acerco lo suficientele empezo a acariciar su cabeza, las facciones del os en su rostro se suavizaron y se mostro dócil, en respuesta le empezo a lamer el rostro causando que el azabache empezara a reir por eso. Naruko se acerco al oso de forma temerosa e imito a su hermano, para su sorpresa fue lo mismo haciendo que el oso tambien le lama. Narutose subio al lomo del oso y despues subio a su hermana, el animal los gio por un buen rato hasta llegar a un claro en el cual habia un pequeño lago y cerca del lugar una pequeña cueva.

Con la ayuda de su nuevo amigo lograron pescar en el lago para despues calentarlo en una fogata improvisada comieron de forma tranquila sin ninguna molestia.

 ** _Mind escape_**

Kurama le comento a Goku de, ya que los niños no tienen ningun imconveniente, pueden entrenarlos de forma segura, la idea le gusto a Goku pero penso el como lo haria si estaban dentro el pelinegro.

 **Es que eres idiota o que, eres el unico que puede mandar de forma fluida chakra al cuerpo del mocoso, tambien puedes enviarle imagenes de las Katas de combate para que sepa que hacer** \- _dijo Kurama algo fastidiado, puede que sea amigable estar con el pero era un completo idiota._

Bien intentemoslo- _dijo este para colocarse en pose de meditacion y hacer lo que habian dicho._

 ** _Mundo real._**

Naruto queria comenzar a entrenar para asi poder proteger a su hermana pero no tenian idea de como hacerlo ni por donde comenzar, en eso una imagenes llegaron a su cabeza, poses de pelea para ser presisos. Parandose de donde estaba bajo la mirada de su curiosa hermana se colocó en el claro y comenzo a practicar las katas, su hermana estaba curiosa por eso, iba a preguntar pero vio la mirada de seriedad que tenia su hermano, una mirada que mostraba ferocidad y una determinación que alguien de la edad de Naruto no deberia tener, sin decir nada se coloco a su lado y comenzo a imitarlo, para gracia de él.

Pasaron 3 meses desde que los muchachos habian sido echados del orfanato, todos los lideres de clanes estaban preocupados por el hecho de no encontrar a los Uzumaki. Hiruzen con la paciencia ya agotada fue al edificio y exigió una explicacion que le sea satisfactoria para que considere perdonar la vida de la mujer. Esta, sin ninguna salida revelo que habia echado a los chicos y quemo las pocas pertenencias que tenian. Si no fuera por que ella cuida a los otros niños la ubiera matado en el acto. Reanudo la busqueda de los infantes, e incluso el mismo tuvo que ir a buscarlos sin tener exito en los primeros 2 meses.

Lo que ellos no sabian era que cuando los encontraran se llevarian una gran sorpresa.

Los primeros tres meses para los muchachos fueron dificiles, Naruko se preguntaba como su hermano sabia esas posiciones si nunca las vió, pero agradecia eso ya que en los pequeños encuentros que tenian los resultados eran evidentes, tuvieron que arrastras rocas de un tamaño considerable a su estatura para poder fortalecerse en fuerza, con ayuda de otros animales lograron colocar obstaculos colgantes en una parte del bosque para mejorar su destreza y habilidad, aunque terminaban heridos por un pequeño descuido, pero las heridas cerraban rapidamente.

 ** _Mind escape_**

Aunque iban a buen camino Goku sabia que Naruto seria mas fuerte cuando obtuviera sus transformaciones y su hermana se quedaria atras, tenia que buscar una forma de poder hacer algo, y como si fuera escuchado la voz de un viejo claramente de edad le llamo la atencion.

 _Puedo solucionar ese problema joven Goku_ _-hablo un viejo de tez palida, ojos morados y un traje de color blanco._

Mmm? y usted quien es.

 **No... no puede ser.**

 _A pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Kurama -dijo este._

Kurama tu conoces a este señor.

 **Claro que lo conosco, pero por que estas aqui, si moriste hace muchos años**... **Tō-san-** _dijo el zorro gigante dejando a un Goku intrigado por lo que escucho._

 _Despues respondere sus dudas señor Goku, ahora... eh venido por el hecho de que puedo ayudarle a su_ _preocupacion. En su caso es por el echo que usted vendria a tener un chakra especial para sus habilidades y transformaciones, lo que hare sere tomar una fraccion de ese chakra y trasladarlo al cuerpo de la hermana de Naruto para que tambien pueda tener dichas habilidades, no sera al nivel que Naruto los podrá hacer pero con el tiempo las ira desarrollando \- termino de hablar aclarando a lo que queria llegar._

Vaya... eso sera grandioso, asi pueden ser mas fuertes y podran defenderse muy bien- _dijo Goku de forma entusiasmada._

 _Bien hare la transferencia... a se ma habia olvidado... mi nombre es Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Son Goku_ \- _dijo el identificado Hagoromo._

Muy bien, gracias.

 ** _Mundo real._**

Ya se habia hecho de noche y los hermanos Uzumaki se habian quedado dormidos, Naruto se las ingenió buscando hojas de gran tamaño, unirlas con cuerdas pequeñas y asi usarlas como mantas. Pero ese no es el caso, como el Otsutsuki dijo, separo parte del chakra de Goku y lo transfirio a la red de chakra de Nauko, cabe decir que el sabio de los seis caminos estaba sorprendido por lo puro que era el chakra del joven de pelo azabache, de hecho er color era como de un blanco pasado a dorado, era algo raro, pero de todas formas termino su trabajo, los tiempos de paz y tranquilidad no duraran mucho y al menos el sabia quienes podrian salvar el mundo ninja de todo ese mal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya habia amanecido y los muchachos continuaron con su rutina autoimpuesta de entrenamiento, algo raro para Naruto era que su querida hermana estaba aprendiendo de forma algo mas nivelada como él, le resto importancia ya que eso era bueno y podian seguir avanzando en el entrenamiento.

El Hokage seguia con sus nervios a flor de piel por el hecho de no encontrar a sus "nietos", buscaron por todos lo lugares posibles, no habia rastro de ellos, como si un bosque se los ubiera engullido en sus entrañas... Un momento, ¿"Un bosque"?. Y como si fuera una revelación Hiruzen mando a llamar a sus Anbus personales para que ellos y él busquen en el unico lugar en el que nunca creerían que estarian..." _El Bosque de la Muerte"._

Todos se movilizaron de forma inmediata para la busqueda, Hirizen rezaba para que estuvieran a salvo de los animales que estuvieran ahi ya que eran muy peligrosos. En eso se logra escuchar como si fuera una especie de choque de algo, no tardo en escuchar otro y otro, parecia como si ubiera una pelea, se dirigio al lugar de donde provenian los dichosos sonidos, en el trayecto vio varios troncos de arboles con varias grietas, el suelo estaba de la misma forma, habian troncos colgando en lianas desde los árboles y algunos estaban y igual condición. Llegando a un claro, Hiruzen se poso en la copa mas alta del árbol del lugar y lo que vio... no daba credito.

Vamos Nē-chan, si no me golpeas con mas fuerza me comere tu porcion de pescado- _dijo un chico de pelo azabache el cual era algo desordenado y tenia una forma por decir menos curiosa._ ( _empezo a tomar la forma del pelo de Gohan saga de Cell )_

Ya veras, cuando logre conectar uno desearas clemencia Nī-san- _dijo una chica rubia de pelo corto y de ojos azules, al igual que el pelinegro tenia el mismo color de ojos, pero lo mas destacable eran las marcas de bigotes en sus rostros._

No es posible... pero si son- _no pudo terminar el Hokage sus pensamientos ya que los infantes de cuatro años reanidaron su combate._

Naruko se habalanzo sobre sobre su hermano dando un golpe directo en el rostro pero este coloco su antebrazo iquierdo bloqueando dicho golpe, al hacer contacto el suelo bajo de ellos se cuarteo por la presion ejercida.

Muy bien, de eso estoy hablando- _dijo el azabache adualando a su hermana-_ ahora... sigo yo.

 ** _Dragon ball ost_** ** _とびっきりの最強対最強 (Tobi kkiri no saikyō tai saikyō)_**

Al decir eso hizo a un lado al puño de Naruko con el brazo el cual lo habia bloqueado dando un golpe en el rostro, pero igual que antes si hermana lo bloqueo alcanzando colocar sus brazos en "X" deteniendo exitosamente el golpe, tambien causando que el suelo se cuartee mas que antes.

Subamos de nivel- _dijo la rubia de forma entuciasta._

Ambos jovenes se separaron unos pocos metros para después lazarze a ellos y realizar una serie de golpes con puños y patadas hacia el otro, en un momento Naruto tuvo que retroceder para recuperar el aliento pero su hermana se lanzo hacia él para seguir acribillandolo con sus puños, Naruto podia defenderse de ello pero estaba retrocediendo y eso le complicaba las cosas, dio un salto de 5 metros para despues caer en picada con su puño listo para el golpe, Naruko lo esquivo saltando para atras causando que Naruto hiciera un cráter 6 metros de diametro por el impacto, pero aun asi salio disparado hacia la rubia y era el turno el para hacerla retroceder, Naruko trataba de hacer algún contra ataque pero lo veia dificil, Naruto siguio con su arremetida para despues dar una patada ascendente que dio de lleno contra el menton haciendo que esta se despegara del suelo unos 3 metros de el. Naruto dio un salto para colocarse a su altura pero no se imagino que Naruko girara en su propio eje dando una patada de 360 grados en el estomago del pelinegro lanzandolo hacia un árbol. Ambos calleron al suelo de rodillas, los dos estaban agitados y no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, con su ultimo aliento los dos corrieron hacia al otro con su puño alzado para conectar un golpe, al estar cerca sus puños se rozaron entre ellos pasando de largo y conctar un golpe en el rostro de cada uno provocando que calleran al suelo rendidos y agitados.

 ** _Fin ost._**

Ha...ah...ha...ah...ha...ah... estuvo bien... buena pelea Nē-chan- _dijo el pelinegro tirado de espalda al suelo._

Ha... ah... ha...ah...ha...ah... cierto... fue una buena pelea- _respondio la rubia mientras sonreia._

En eso el sonido de pisadas llama su atencion, doblando la cabeza ven a su abuelo con una cara de asombro.

Jiji- _dijeron ambos tratando de pararse y acercarse a su figura de abuelo._

Muchachos... saben lo preocupados que estabamos, porque no fueron a mi oficina cuando habia amanecido- _fue el pequeño regaño del anciano a sus niños y estos solo rieron de forma nerviosa._

En eso los anbus del Hokage tocaron tierra mientras veian la zona que era un total desastre. Acercandose a su lider se dieron cuenta que estaban con los Uzumaki desaparecidos.

Bueno chicos, lo importante es que estén bien, vere que consigan un departamento para que tengan un lugar donde dormir y recibirán un pequeña mesada para que compren lo que necesiten- _dijo Hiruzen y los infantes solo aceptaron-_ Neko llevalos a mi oficina de ahi yo los acompañare a que consigan un lugar donde quedarse- _ordeno al Anbu con mascara de Gato y se dirigio con los niños a la torre._

Hokage-sama... ¿que fue lo que ocurrio aquí?- _pregunto Inu ante la escena._

Fueron los chicos, al parecer estaban practicando lo aprendido- _dijo Hiruzen dejando helado a los ninja presentes ante lo escuchado-_ escuchen, posiblemente los muchachos vengan a entrenar de nuevo a este lugar, asegurense que nadie los siga y que no los interrumpan, ese sera el cambio en la mision original, no quiero fallos- _dijo el Hokage y los Anbus acintieron para después alejarse del lugar_ seguido por Hiruzen.

Cono habia dicho, una vez en la oficina el Hokage salio con los muchachos en busca de un departamento para ellos. Logro encontrar yno que se adecuaba a lo que tenia pensado, logro convenser al arrendatario para que los Uzumaki se quedaran en el y que el pago del alquiler se lo daria el mismo mensualmente, una vez de mostrarle su nuevo hogar los dos infantes, decidio invitarlos a comer a Ichiraku. Los dos tenian estrellitas en los ojos al escuchar la palabra comida, algo le decia que se iba a arrepentir.

Después la matanza alimenticia por parte de Naruto y Naruko y una vaciada de billetera de descomunal tamaño para desgracia de Hiruzen los dejo en sus aposentos para que descansaran, almenos tendrain un techo donde dormir ahora.

A la mañana siguiente los muchachos se levantaron temprano para seguir con su rutina, agradecian que Hiruzen les ubiera dejado algo de comida facil de hacer, iban a salir cuando su puerta sono, la abrio Naruto y se encontro con Mikoto junto con sus niños.

Naruto, Naruko, nos tenian preocupados chicos, ¿donde estaban?- _dijo y pregunto Mikoto a los chicos mientras los abrazaba._

Bueno...Mikoto-okāsan, como lo explico- _trato de decir Naruko un tanto apanada._

Que explicacion se puede esperar de una tonta como ella al igual que su tonto hermano- _dijo Sasuke enojando a Naruto._

!Repitelo en mi cara Teme¡

!Te lo dire las veces que quieras Dobe¡

!Teme¡

!Dobe¡

!Teme¡

!Dobe¡

Ahh van a empezar con lo mismo- _dijo Izami algo molesta por la discusión actual._

Dejalos se cansaran luego- _dijo Naruko nega do con la cabeza._

A todo esto ¿a donde iban?- _dijo y pregunto una curiosa Mikoto._

Bueno... ibamos a entrenar al bosque en el que mos ocultamos durante el tiempo que nos hecharon del orfanato- _dijo la rubia haciendo que Izami mirara algo preocupada por eso y que Sasuke dejara de discutir por lo escuchado._

Les importa si los acompaño- _dijo la Uchiha mayor._

No en realidad, vamos- _dijo el azabache_

Mikoto los siguio mientras que Naruko hablaba amenamente con Izami y Sasuke solo estaba mirando fijo a donde iban. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a la entrada de dicho lugar sacando escalofríos de la adulta.

Chicos... no me digan... que esta era... su zona de... entrenamiento- _dijo la Uchiha mayor con algo de nerviosismo._

Sip, no tiene que alarmarse no pasara nada- _respondio Naruto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo_

Eeeeh, saben creo que quede con Itachi para hacer algo para el almuerzo chicos siganme- _dijo una nerviosa Mikoto llevandose a sus hijos._

Que le paso- _dijo una Naruko confundida._

No lo se, pero bueno... vamos Nē-chan- _fue lo que dijo adentrandose al bosque_.

 **Salto en el tiempo: 2 años**

En el trarscurso del tiempo las cosas siguieron con normalidad, icluyendo las miradas de odio a los Uzumaki. La relacion de estos con los hijos de los clanes fue mejorando notoriamente, Sasuke y Naruto seguian con sus diferencias, Naruko, Izami y Hinata se hicieron buenas amigas y entre ellas conversaban de cualquier tema que se les apetecia, aunque Naruko se juntaba con ellas después de entrenar.

Los entrenamientos de los chichos continuo de forma positiva, los anbus que el Hokage envio para supervisarlos siempre les dejaba un reporte de lo que hacian, entre las cosas estaban el control de chakra ( _cortesia de Kurama_ ), entrenamineto de Taijutsu y mejoraban sus reflejos colgando mas troncos y colocando trampas que lanzaban piedras para esquivarlas después.

En uno de los entrenamientos Naruto decio meditar un poco, para extrañes de su hermana y de los anbus. Cuando Naruto abrio los ojos se encontraba en otro lugar que mas bien era una cloaca con muchas tuberías. Siguio la que era la mas llamativa hasta llegar a un lugar con mucho espacio y vio una jaula de gran tamaño, curioso se acerco a este para despues ver como una especie de ojo color rojo sangre se abría asustandolo. La criatura se acerco al borde de la jaula mostrando su imponente figura de un enorme Zorro pelaje naranjo opaco con nueve colas ondulantes tras de él.

 ** _Retrospectiva_**

 **Vaya, con que mi carcelero me hace una visita-** _dijo la imponente figura._

Qu...Qu...Quien eres?- _pregunto de forma nerviosa y temerosa._

 **Jajajajaja pero si hasta tiembla de miedo, se ve tan indefenso, podria matarte y tomar tu cuerpo-** _dijo el zorro dandole mas temor al pelinegro._

Vamos Kurama, no seas cruel con él, solo llego aqui como parte de su entrenamiento- _hablo la voz clara de un hombre mayor llamando la atención de Naruto causando que se fijara que estaba a su derecha-_ Hola soy Goku.

Eeetoooo, quien es usted?.

Bueno es normal que preguntes pero digamos que soy quien los ah estado ayudando a ti y a tu hermana en su formación- _dijo el identificado Goku a Naruto._

Que quiere decir con eso.

 **Deja que lo diga yo-** _dijo Kurama reciviendo un si de Goku-_ **Bien mocoso te lo dire de esta forma, tú y tu hermana tienen el chakra el cabeza hueca de alli-** _dijo apuntando con su garra a Goku y este respondio con un "Olle"-_ **aunque la mocosa tiene en monor cantidad no significa que sea menos fuerte, piensa en esto como un Kekkei Mora, mas adelante te explico esto. El punto, yo y Goku te vamos a instruir en tu formación, despies le diras a tu hermana que medite para asi crear un enlace mental con ella, tengo que hablar con mi otra mitad, bien solo era eso ahora regresa, tu hermana se esta preocupando.**

 ** _Fin Retrospectiva_**

Despues de ese encuentro "extraño", los Uzumaki siguieron entrenando con lo suyo, después de varios días Naruto hizo lo que le habian pedido a su hermana logrando que esta entrara a su _Mind Escape_ encontrandose con lo mismo, Naruto tambien entro a su espacio para después Kurama creara un canal para que todos aparecieran en el mismo lugar pero mas grande. Fue algo tedioso explicarle las cosas completamente a los rubios, en especial cuando Kurama _Ying_ dijo que el Yondaime los encerro dentro de ellos. Fue un golpe duro, por que un Hokage les haria a unos infantes, en eso los dos zorros no tivieron mas opcion que contar lo que ocurrio esa noche cuando nacieron, revelando la identidad de los padres de los niños. Se sentian tristes, no sabian como reaccionar ante lo escuchado, estaban claramente molestos por eso, pero esa rabia causo algo que llamo la atencion de los Zorros y el Son. Trueno se empezo a ver rodeando los cuerpos de ambos niños, el cabello de Naruko se elevaba levemente tornandose de un color dorado mas llamativo, en el caso de su hermano ocurria lo mismo pero su pelo se elevaba pareciendo una antorcha. Fue solo unos segundos hasta que se calmaron por el agotamiento, Goku se acerco a ellos y los abrazo para que se desaogaran el tiempo que hiciera falta, sin mas los dos lloraron en el hombro del adulto de pelo azabache.

Luego de esa ocasión, el entrenamiento de los muchachos se intensificó mas, haciendo caminata en los árboles y caminata en el agua, Kurama les enseño un jutsu que les ayudaria en esta practica y fue el **_Kage Bunshin_** mientras las dos mitades del bijū los entrenaban en el ambito del ninjutsu Goku los entrenaba en Taijutsu, haciendo que ellos arrastrasen grandes trosos de troncos caídos, rocas de gran tamaño, entre otras cosas.

Pasaron varios meses, los chicos con la mensualidad que les daba Hiruzen para su sustento se compraban ropa, o al menos los materiales para fabricarse unas prendas ya que no podian comprarse las prendas sin que los hecharan del local. Fue algo bueno, con eso al crearse sus propias prendas Kurama ideo un plan de entrenamiento colocando sellos de gravedad en las prendas para sus ejercicios. Goku pregunto por eso reciviendo la explicacion para que era lo que servian, entendiendo el punto también accedio al plan ya que estaban en el nivel para esto.

En el transcurso de los días los muchachos miraron con respeto a los zorros al punto de llamarlos Sensei, Kurama noblo admitiria pero le gustaba que por lo menos sus contenedores actuales les den respeto a su persona, en tanto a Goku, puede que sea estricto en el entrenamiento, pero era amable, comprensible y cariñoso con ellos, tanto que en los ratos libres los chicos entraban en si espacio mental( _el cual cambiaron a un bosque frondoso para comodidad de Kurama )_ y se colocaban a jugar con él, su relación crecio hasta que los chicos lo consideraron como su figura de paterna.

Aunque entrenaban, los chicos seguian recibiendo visitas de las personas que al menos los trataban bien, aveces Sarutobi los sacaba a pasear y visitaban a los otros clanes. Visitaron al clan Hyuga u estos los recibieron amablemente, aunque el resto los miraba con repugnancia lo disimulaban, jugaron un rato Hinata en lo que siempre estaba feliz de conversar con los Uzumaki, Sarutobi le dio su bendicion a Hitomi por esperar a su nueva niña Hanabi.

Otras veces iban con los Nara y Akimichi en el mismo día, con el segundo clan aprovechaban y comian hasta reventar, otro día iban con los Inuzuka, jugando con los perros de estos y los Yamanaka.

Ya estaban en un nuevo año, los muchachos tomaron un día de descanzo de los entrenamientos por parte de Goku y Kurama, estaban en el restaurante de los Akimichi junto con Hiruzen y los demas lideres de clanes y sus niños.

Bien los he llamado para anunciarles algo muchachos- _empezo a hablar Hiruzen-_ los hijos de los lideres de clanes ya estan inscritos en la academia ninja y he decidido que ya estan lo suficientemente listos para entrar en ella- _dijo el Hokage sorprendiendo a los Uzumaki por la noticia._

De verdad? lo dices en serio Jiji?- _fue la doble pregunta de una feliz Naruko._

Asi es- _dijo simplemente Sarutobi._

Genial, con esto estamos a unos pocos pasos de nuestro objetivo- _dijo en voz alta un emocionado Naruto._

Mmm? y que objetivo es ese- _hablo un curioso Hiashi por lo escuchado._

Jejejeje, mi sueño es ser Hokage- _dijo Naruko para risa de los presentes por su animo._

Y el mio es ser el guardian de Konoha- _dijo el azabache no tan animado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando extrañados a los adultos-_ Mi hermana sera la ultima linea de defensa en caso de que yo no pueda detener a los intrusos, es por eso que el cargo de la aldea se lo dejo a ella- _dijo de forma algo seria sorprendiendo a los adultos._

Bueno, eso es un muy plan, dado que si ustedes se siguen fortaleciendo la aldea de la hoja tendra un largo periodo de paz en su cargo- _dijo Hiruzen con una ligera sonrisa eb su rostro mientras fumaba su muy comun pipa-_ bien no tengo ningun problema con sus objetivos.

Gracias Jiji- _dijeron los dos saltando para darle un fuerte abrazo._

Con eso dicho los Uzumaki se fueron a hablar con los otros chicos en lo que Hiruzen conversaba con los lideres de clanes.

Tengo grandes espectativas de lo que pueden hacer- _dijo Mikoto mientras los miraba conversar con los demas y otra vez Naruto se colocaba a discutir con Sasuke._

De eso no tengo ninguna duda Mikoto-san- _dijo el Hokage-_ lo que les voy a decir es informacion clasificada con relacion a ellos- _su semblante cambio drasticamente a uno de seriedad._

Hiruzen les comento lo que han estado haciendo Naruto y Naruko en el bosque de la muerte en los ultimos dos años, cabe mencionar que ninguno creia lo que les decia, pero con la seriedad con la que lo decia no parecia que mintiera. Nadie pensaba que alguien de tan temprana edad pudiera colocarse a entrenar de tal forma, y dejar un efecto colateral tan grande. Dejando eso de lado dieron por terminada la fiesta y Hiruzen fue a dejar a los chicas a su casa.

Una vez en ella y que se fuera Sarutobi, los chicos hablaron.

No te da emoción?, podemos ir a la academia- _dijo Naruko de forma animada a su hermano._

Si es bueno y eso... pero niestro entrenamiento se acortaria mucho y no quiero atrasarme con el- _dijo el pelinegro haciendo que su hermana tambien lo pensase mejor hasta que los dos diberon juntos-_ **Kage Bunshin!-** _fue el grito simultaneo-_ podemos usarlos para que estos vayan a la academia y nosotros seguimos con lo nuestro- _termino de decir el azabache._

Es una buena idea, asi podremos fortalecernos mas asi poder defender nuestro hogar y la gente importante.

Bien dicho Nē-chan, bueno a dormir, mañana sera otro día- _dijo el rubio mientras el se acostaba y su hermana se colocaba al lado de él imitandolo-_ buenas noches.

Buenas noches- _dijo la rubia abrazando a su hermano mientras sonreia y los dos entraban a los brazos de morfeo_

 _Sorairo Days_

 _El sol sale por el Horizonte, entra por una pequeña abertura de una ventana dandole en los ojos a los Uzumaki haciendo que estos bostesaran despertando para el día._

 _ **Kimi Wa kikoeru?** / **Dime si puedes oir ?**_

 _ **Boku no Kono Koe ga** / **El sonido que hace mi voz**_

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki en el bosque de la muerte entrenando, después los dos estaban con los otros genin en la sala para su seleccion de equipo._

 _ **Yamini Munashiku Suikomareta** / **Lo absorbió la oscuridad no puede regresar**_

 _Los Uzumaki estaban con su equipo mientras esperaban a su sensei para la prueba._

 _ **Moshimo Sekai ga** / **Si este mundo tiene un plan**_

 _ **Imi Wo Motsuno Nara** / **Para todos y por igual**_

 _Los muchachos junto con Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el país de las olas peleando contra Zabuza_

 _ **Kon'na Kimochi mo** / **Lo que yo podría sentir**_

 _ **Muda de Wanai?** / **De nada pudiera senvir**_

 _Se ve a Hinata entrenando con su equipo, mientras que los otros genin tambien entrenaban y Shikamaru se veia durmiendo._

 _ **Akogare ni Oshitsubusarete** / **Mis anhelos murieron**_

 _Se ve a Konohamaru asiendo una pose presentandose junto con su equipo._

 _ **Akiramente tanda** / **No podia más**_

 _Se ve a Kurama y a Goku sonriendo alegre y orgullosamente._

 _ **Hateshinai Sora no oro mo Shiranaide** / **Me daba por vencida, entonces mire al cielo y pude ver que infinito es**_

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki estar listos para los examene, Despues se ve a Orochimaru en su guarida con sus secuases listos para la invasión_

 _ **Hashiri Dashita Omoi ga Ima Demo** / **Comienzo a avanzar, por qué es momento de correr**_

 _Se muestra el bosque de la muerte mientras que todos corrian para conseguir los pergaminos._

 _ **Kono Mune wo Tashika ni Tataiteru Kara** / **Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**_

 _Naruto y compañia hacen frente a Orochimaru en el bosque para pelear._

 _ **Kyou no Boku ga Sono saki ni Tsuzuku** / **Ya no me detendré, a mi destino llegare**_

 _Se muestran las preeliminares para pasar a la siguiente ronda mostrando a varios genin de distintas aldeas._

 _ **Bokuga Nari no Asu wo Kitsuite yuku** / **Por que mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer**_

 _La invasión comenzó, y todo era un caos Hiruzen fue atrapado por Orochimaru pero Naruko se quedo con el, paralelo se ve a Naruto Haciendo frente a Gaara._

 _ **Kotae Wa sou Itsumo Koko ni Aru** / **La respuesta que busque, no note que estaba justo aquí.**_

 _Se ven a los dos Uzumaki con una mirada fiera pars después convertirse en super Saiyajin._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Bueno, otra historia de Naruto y con dragon ball, bueno solo con Goku, como se dieron cuenta las capacidades de transformación de este seran una especie de Kekkei Mora, la capacidad de volar lo colocare con la afinidad del elemento Gravedad asi como una de las habilidades que tiene el Rinnegan, los colocare con afinidad al Raiton aparte del Fūton ya que despiden electricidad cuando se tranforman en super Saiyajin, denme ideas de que elemento podría colocar el Ki para poder colocar las habilidades restantes como por ejemplo el Kame-Hame-Ha, Bueno solamente sera eso, espero sus comentarios y las ideas que dije anterior para esto, se despide OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane_**


	2. chaper 2

**_He aqui el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie, por lo menos tengo ya las ideas claras de como acerla ya que me he puesto a investigar. Por lo tanto dire..._**

 ** _Aclaraciones_**

 ** _Para los que no sepan, la transformacion a Super Saiyajin no sera tan fuerte como la conocen, ya que es una transformación basada en chakra que es mas debil que el Ki, pero no deja de ser menos, de igual manera aumenta todos los atributos de ataque y defensa._**

 ** _Otra cosa sera que el Kame-Hame-Ha sera una variante del Rasengan, ya que este se basa en el daño molecular el otro lo hare en daño físico en gran medida, del mismo modo si se le agrega chakra elemental._**

 ** _Por lo que respecta en el vuelo lo dejare tal cual ya que pertenesera al elemento gravedad. Y, ya que Rikudo hizo un traspaso en el chakra hare a ambos a fin a los 5 elementos por lo que habia hecho_**

 ** _Tambien agregare el elemento "Hiton" ( Luz "光") para el aumento de los ataques que seran el equivalente a los ataques de Ki._** ** _Otra cosa que agregar... El Kaio-ken... no se si dejarlo como las 8 puertas internas... o... que Kurama y Goku encuentren una forma de recrearlo como una derivacion de la octava puerta para que no corran el riesgo de morir, aunque con la curacion de Kurama no seria problema, no me agrada la idea de usar las ocho puertas, si no es molestia agredeceria opciones si no es mucho pedir._** **_Bueno_** ** _esas serian las cosas que colocaria despues ire viendo que otras cosas agregar, cambiar o quitar. Sin mas que decir empezemos con la historia, al toque no mas... PERRO._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _No se abandona a un amigo, la ira de un Super Saiyajin_** ** _, la obtención del_** ** _Sharingan_**

Era un dia nuevo en la aldea de la Hoja, los habitantes estaban con sus labores cotidianas. Los hermanos Uzumaki comenzaban su dia de forma normal, se le hizo costumbre a Naruto levantatse en la madrugada e ir a pescar en el bosque de la muerte para tener algo de alimento durante el "día" **[ _N/A: explico esto, alimeto durante el día ya que los dos tienen el apetito de un Saiyajin por el chakra de Son Goku, por ende Naruto sale y pesca 4 pescados del mismo tamaño de los que hay en el monte Paoz, aclarado esto sigamos con la historia_ ] **siempre que comenzaban a comer recibian visitas de sus amigos, aveces o era Hinata o Izami o era Kiba, rara vez iban Sasuke o Chouji o Shino, Shikamaru solo se quedaba a contemplar las nubes.

Su entrenamiento iba en buen camino, ambos ya dominaban el estilo de la tortuga, ahora Goku les explicaba otros estilos de pelea como el de la familia del mal ( _Piccoro),_ el estilo de Vegeta y el estilo de Kami-sama ( _el anterior a Dende_ ). Por el momento los practicaban relativamente bien, la razon era que los dominaran para asi crear un nuevo estilo de pelea el cual puedan mesclar todo junto.

Como habia prometido Hiruzen, los muchachos quedaron inscritos en el academia, aunque los profesores estaban en contra de eso no podian hacer lo contrario a lo que decia el Hokage. Por lo menos faltaba un mes y medio para que comenzaran las clases, tiempo suficiente para que Hiruzen hiciera unos cambios para que las clases no fueran... "aburridas" en palabras de niños.

Dos semanas después, Naruto ya habia terminado el entrenamiento con los otros estilos, en cuanto a su hermana solo le faltaba el estilo de Kami-sama.

 _( Bien Naruto, ¿listo para lo que te voy a enseñar?)- dijo Goku en la mente del azabache._

Estoy mas que listo- _dijo este con entuciasmo, Naruko tambien iba practicar ya que tambien queria que lo realizara._

( _Bien pero en este momento tienen que tener cuidad con la tecnica que les enseñare ya que es muy destructiva)-_ _dijo este de forma seria haciendo que los dos pensaran en lo que harian **[N/A:**_ _Ya que los dos pueden hacer un puente mental gracias a Kurama los dos pueden escuchar a Goku]._

Si es tan destructiva entonces lanzemosla hacia el cielo, no creo que sea muy dañino- _dijo Naruko alos que escuchaban, reciviendo la aceptacion de la idea._

 _(Exelente, bien lo que quiero es que concentren su energia en las palmas de sus manos en esta posicion ( **misma para el Kame-Hame-Ha )** si pueden hacer la posición correctamente procedan a juntar su Chakra en sus manos)- __dijo el Saiyajin dios a sus estudiantes._

Los muchachos procedieron a hacer lo pedido, obiamente Goku les dijo el nombre de su técnica. Fue algo... dificil para ellos, pasaron 30 min. y no podian posionarse correctamente para la técnica. Naruto ya estaba perdiendo la pasiencia por no poder hacerla correctamente, pero antes de gritar en frustacion...

Jajaja si al fin- _grito Naruko felizmente._

Naruto se acerco a ella y esta le mostro como ella se posicionaba, con una base para mirar mas detalladamente. Naruto se queria golpear la cabeza, en verdad era facil... endemoniadamente facil, no sabia como fue que ella lo logro, pero era algo que no importaba ya que gracias a ella pudo lograrlo.

Lista Ne-chan- _dijo el azabache recibiendo un si de ella._

 _Los dos se posicionan y colocan sus manos a su costado en direccion al cielo, y entonces-_ _ **KaaaMeee** \- comenzaron a decir en lo que sentian su chakra juntarse en sus manos- **HaaaMeee** \- el chakra ya estaba en sus palmas de forma esferica, el que lo viera lo confundiria con el Rasengan pero veia que el chakra no estaba girando en la esfera, mas bien estaba concentrado como si explotara en cualquier momento hasta que...- **Haaaa-** fue el grito de ambos disparando un haz de luz hacia el cielo levantando tierra por la presion del ataque causando rafagas de viento._

 ** _Despacho del Hokage_**

En la oficina de Hiruzen, este hacia su rutinario papeleo maldiciendo la cantidad absurda que habia todos los días. Eso hasta que vio un destello azul, miro fuera de la ventana y se sorprendio ya que... no era uno si no dos rayos de color azul, Hiruzen no era un ninja sensor pero podia sentir la energia que llevaban esa tecnica desconocida que se desvanecio tiempo despues. Vio la procedensia de haz de luz y palideció por un momento, si esos mocosos lograron una técnica que se veia muy destructiva, no imaginaba que otras podrian hacer.

 ** _Bosque de la muerte_**

Ambos Uzumaki miraban impresionados la realizacion de su nueva tecnica, Goku tambien lo estaba, por lo menos ese Kame-Hame-Ha era 2 veces mas fuerte que los que el lanzaba cuando era pequeño.

Sugeeeeee- _gritaron los dos emocionados por la tecnica bien realizada, estaban felices de que sus entrenamientos rindieran sus frutos de forma positiva._

 _( Debo decir que me impresionan chicos)- hablo Goku llamando la atencion de los niños- ( Ni yo a esa edad podia lanazar un Kame-Hame-Ha tan poderoso, creo que seran muy fuertes en el futuro)- dijo Goku felicitando a sus muchachos._

En eso un escuadron anbu dirigidos por Inu y Neko llega a la zona sorprendiendo a los chicos.

Ustedes, que estan haciendo aqui, es peligroso que unos mocosos esten solos en este lugar- _hablo uno de los anbus de forma amenazante a los chicos estremeciendolos un poco._

Tienen la autorizacion del Hokage el entrenar en esta zona, ademas que pueden cuidarse solos, no es asi Naruto, Naruko- _dijo el de mascara de perro de forma seria al anbu que habia hablado para después hablar con una voz calmada y llena de bondad a los infantes, los cuales asintieron en afirmación._

Bien, por otro lado, saben que fue lo que salio disparado hacia el aire- _dijo Neko ya que ella e Inu no estaban en turno por lo que no sabian qhe fue lo que paso._

Bueno... estabamos practicando un nuevo jutsu, ya que sabiamos que iba a ser destructivo lo lanzamos al cielo para que nadie saliera lastimado- _hablo algo apenada Naruko haciendo que Neko e Inu abrieran los ojos, aunque por sus mascaras no se notaban._

Tendran que ir ante el consejo para que esa técnica quede en mejores manos- _dijo uno de los anbus que sujeto de forma brusca a Naruko tomandola por sorpresa y asustandola._

Inu y Neko iban a ayudarla para que no le pasara nada pero...

Sin que nadie supiera como, el anbu salio disparado incrustandose en una roca quedando inconciente, todos miraron con asombro y algo de espanto ya que pudo haber muerto. Dirigieron su mirada al causante de ello resultando ser Naruto, quien tenia su brazo extendido con el puño cerrado y una mirada de furia.

Si alguien toca a mi Imouto... lo mato- _sentencio el pelinegro el cual tenia a la rubia rodeada por los brazos sus brazos, Inu juro ver por un momento que sus azules ojos cambiaron a unos de color esmeralda._

Los anbus no se dejarian intimidar por un simple niño y se acercaron para ponerlo en su lugar. En cambio Naruto reaccionó haciendo que de su cuerpo salieran pequeños rayos asustando a sus enemigos.

!Suficiente¡- _grito Neko con su paciencia casi al limite-_ ustedes retirense del lugar !Ahora¡- _dijo y grito al resto del grupo los cuales sin ningun remedio tuvieron que irse-_ Ya pueden relajarse chicos- _dijo con una voz ha calmada y libre de ira._

Los Uzumaki se relajan y Naruto suelta a su hermana, de entre todos los ninjas, los dos presentes son los unicos quienes los tratan de forma igualitaria y amable.

Por que no van a su casa, creo que ya a sido mucho por hoy- _dijo Inu recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos menores que decisidieron irse._

En lo que los chicos se van y los anbus se retiraban para informarle al Hokage lo que ocurro. Goku estaba muy pensativo, si las cosas seguian asi con lo que respcta al trato de las personas con los Uzumaki, cualquiera de los dos se podria tranformar en el Super Saiyajin, por un lado puede ser bueno ha que pasarian al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, pero esta la parte de que pueden ser segados por la ira ya que esa es la llave para la transformación. Kurama sabia que era la transformacion y como acceder a ella, en cierta forma era similar al manto de chakra del jinchuriki en el caso de él ya que este se manifiesta cuando el carcelero esta en un estado de furia.

Los muchachos llegaron a su departamento y se dedicaron a descansar y por lo tanto a comer tambien, fue un dia algo ajetreado al final pero al menos obtuvieron una nueva técnica, algo bueno tenia que pasar hoy.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Ost dragon Ball Z:_** _消えるナメック星と希望_ ( ** _Namek estrellas que desaparecen y esperanza)_**

Era otro dia en Konoha y Goku y Kurama decidieron dejar libre el dia para los Uzumaki, estos se fueron a pasear por mientras que hablaban de como entrenar su tecnica sin llamar la atencion. Los dos llevaban un pantalon algo olgado especial para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de color azul oscuro, llevaban una polera algo ajustada de color negro, y llevaban una especie de botas ( _como las de Goku_ ), el cabello de Naruto era algo mas alborotado que antes, mientras que el de Naruko era corto, algo liso y le llegaba hasta el cuello. En eso se encuentras con alguien que al menos esta feliz de verlos a ellos.

Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan- _dijo una mujer la cual los niños reconocen-_ como han estado, ase tiempo que no nos vemos.

Tambien nos da gusto verla Hitomi-okasan- _dijeron ambos con mucho ánimo._

Jejeje se ven tan tiernos haciendo eso- _dijo mientras acaraciaba sus cabezas-_ eh invitado a los muchachos a para hacer una cena al igual que sus hijos, estan invitados si quieren venir- _dijo esta mientras a Naruto le brillaban los ojos._

Y abra mucha comida?- _fue la pregunta del pelinegro para despues recivir un coscorron de su hermana-_ a que vino eso.

Baka, no todo es comer Onī-san, por dios no se como puedes comer tanto, donde va todo esa comida.

Ahora que lo mencionas. . . . no tengo idea- _dijo de forma simple sacandole una gota a Naruko y a Hitomi por lo despistado que puede ser-_ y respondiendo a su pregunta, si aceptamos ir.

Despues de ese ecuentro los muchachos se fueron a uno de los lagos de la aldea en el cual se juntaban los demas hijos de clanes.

 ** _Fin Ost._**

Mientras en la Oficina del Hokage, este habia recibido a un embajador de Kumogakure no sato, el cual visitaba la aldea para una alianza con esta. Hiruzen estaba dudoso por la peticion ya que esta actitud le parecia muy sospechosa, pero no podia sacar conclusiones apresuradas por lo que le permite quedarse en ma aldea para que se consolide esa dichosa alianza.

La tarde ya habia caído y las luces de las calles de Konoha se estaban prendiendo indicando que la noche se acercaba. Naruto y los demas fueron al complejo Hyuga a la invitación que habian recivido, una vez alli el mismo Hiashi y su hermano Hizashi estaban en la entrada ya que el segundo nombrado queria ver a los hijos de su amigo Minato ya que también se llevaban bien con él. Una vez recibidos fueron a una de las habitaciones de gran tamaño y todos estaban alli para tener una cena entre todos sus amigos para alegria de los Uzumaki, un momomento como este era atesorado por ellos de una forma increible. Estaban todos en el lugar, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Izami, Itachi y Shisui, y tambien Kiba e Ino, todos estaban conversando de varios tipos de cosas, las chicas con su habitual conversación, mientras que Naruto conversaba con Chouji sobre quien podia comer más. Los adultos llegaron y todos empezaron a comer, todos se sorprenden al ver al barril sin fondo de Naruto comer forma desente, dando el pretexto de que no queria enojar a su hermana haciendo reir a todos los presentes. En eso Hinata e Izumi salen del salon para ir al baño, pero Naruto y Naruko tenian un mal presentimiento, no sabian por que pero algo les inquietaba. La cena siguio con normalidad pero no habian regrasado las chicas hasta que.

 **!Naruto** **, Naruko las chicas estan peligro¡-** _les grito a los dos sus respectivos Kurama haciendo que ambos se levanten de forma brusca preocupando a los presentes._

 _ **Dragon ball Z: Theme 39 (** otro ost al que no le encontre el nombre sorry_

Sin decir nada los dos salen de forma rapida del establecimiento y corren en dirección donde Kurama les indicaba. Los demas gritaban sus nombres para que respondieran por su reciente reacción pero no hacían caso. En eso Hiashi se da cuenta de algo.

Hitomi donde esta Hinata.

No lo se, habia salido con Sayuri al tocador hace bastante tiempo.

Algo no cuadraba, por que no habian vuelto, esto no era nada bueno. Hiashi decidio perseguir a los chicos junto a otros, en eso un Anbu aparecio al lado de Hyuga mayor anunciando que el enbajador de Kumo habia secuestrado a su hija junto a Izami Uchiha. Mikoto se exalto y corrio donde habian ido los chicos avactivando su Sharingan, siendo seguida por Hiashi con su Byakugan activado mientras unos anbus los seguían.

 ** _Bosques del pais del fuego_**

Una sombra se veia saltar de árbol en árbol alejandose de su anterior hospedaje el cual era Konoha, llevaba un saco el cuál se movia un poco dando a entender que habia alguien alli dentro. Era el enbajador de Kumo quien de forma sorpresiva había secuestrado a dos hijas de clanes importantes, Izami del clan Uchiha y Hinata del clan Hyuga. Los consejeros del pueblo le enviaron con la mision de obtener a una herdera de clan para que ellos tambien tubieran su propio clan en su pueblo, y se saco el premio gordo al obtener a una Uchiha. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho.

Detente en este instante- _se escucho una voz doble proveniente del cielo, mirando para arriba ve a dos niños los cuales van de forma vertiginosa con sus puño alzados para aplastar todo a su paso._

El ninja de Kumo lo evita por los pelos ya que no previno la velocidad con la que iban, pero al momento de que sus puños tocaron tierra esta se undio formando un crater con la tierra toda crisada.

( _Esos mocosos deben tener una fuerza monstruosa y si hicieron eso)- penso susando una gota de nerviosismo al pensar si ubiera sido el en vez del piso, no queria saberlo._

Suelta a nuestras amigas en este instante- _dijo Naruto tomando la posición de ataque ( misma de la de Goku primer combate con Vegeta ), al igual que Naruko._

He, si creen que pueden hacer algo para impedirmelo intentenlo- _dijo para despues hacer una serie de sellos-_ ** _Raiton: Jibashi-_** _dijo haciendo que desde la llema de sus dedos lanzara unas agujas electricas pero..._

 _Los Uzumaki hicieron 3 sellos de mano y_ _gritaron en sincronia- **Fūton: Renkudan (** Bala de aire)- __de la boca de ambos salen disparadas dos esferas de aire a presión, las cuales desvanecen las agujas electricidas al hacer contacto._

El ninja de Kumo tuvo que salir del camino, estaba en mejores terminos estupefacto, los mocosos aparentemente mostraban ser fuertes en terminos físicos, y a pesar de su temprana edad ya dominaban la _Tranformacion de la Naturaleza_ y para su mala suerte usaban Fūton que era fuerte contra Raiton. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos y dejar el saco ya que el pelinegro se lanzo de cabeza hacia él propinandole un fuerte golpe el cual fue bloqueado por el brazo del enemigo, accion que causo que dejara de lado la bolsa donde estaban las secuestradas. El de kumo agradecio por ser precabido al reforzar su brazo con chakra, ya que el golpe fue muy contundente, si no lo hiciera probablemente tendria su brazo inutilizado. Recuperado lanzo varios golpes contra Naruto pero este los bloqueaba y esquivaba de forma magistral, no obstante tambien respondio empezando a lanzar varios golpes. La batalla de Taijutsu empezo en lo que parecía muy parejo, para incredubilidad de Jounin que enfrentaba a un niño, un mocoso el que le daba una batalla que es meramente imposible. Salio de sus conjeturas absurdas para esquivar otra patada vertical de Naruto alejandose de este, en eso ve que Naruko se acerca a la bolsa de las nuevas adquisiciones para Kumo a liberarlas, Naruto se lanza a la batalla otra vez pero este hace una sustitución con un tronco cercano a la rubia, Naruto golpeo el tronco destrosandolo y quedando algo aturdido por lo que paso. El de Kumo se acerco rapidamente a Naruko para plantarle una patada horizontal a la niña, pero no espero que esta se agachara y respondiera atacando con sus puños y patadas.

Se vio en desventaja cuando el azabache se unio a la ecuación haciendole imposible el atacar, solamnete defender. Para suerte de él logro hacer otra sustitucion quedando al lado de la bolsa.

 ** _Fin ost_**

Son unos mocosos muy habiles talvez tenga que venir por ustedes en otra ocacion- _dijo de forma despectiva a sus pequeños contrincantes._

Por que lo haces, que ganas con llevartelas, son solo niñas- _dijo Naruko enojada por la acción del hombre._

Su aldea tienen varios clanes de los cuales los Uchiha y Hyuga son las famosos, tener dos infantes menos no hara nada de malo- _decia con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro haciendo "enfadar" mas a los chicos._

Que ganas con eso, no puedes hacer que ellas peleen, son de nuestra misma edad- _dijo un enojado Naruto el cual algo le decia qur no le gustaria la respuesta._

Bueno... ustedes tienen esa edad y ya son potencialmente peligrosos, ademas... solo las usaremos para que puedan enjendrar mas niños de sus características para nuestra aldea, cuando terminemos con ellas solo las dejaremos que morir jejejeje- _dijo con un rostro que para los niños era asqueroso, pero lo que no sabian era que las victimas ya estaban despiertas y escucharon la ultima parte-_ pero ya basta de juegos, terminare con esto y luegooooorgh- _estaba hablando para despues doblarse de dolor al ver un doble gancho a su estomago mandandolo a estamparse contra una roca._

 _ **Dragon ball Z Theme 49 (** lo se otra vez _

Se levanto lentamente completamente adolorido tomandose la zona afectada, cuasa que hizo que botara algo de sangre por la boca asiendolo enfadar mucho. Iba a levantar la cabeza para mirar con enfado a los culpables pero antes de ello se detuvo... sintio una sensación el cual lo dejo paralizado...miedo...terror...panico. No sabia que hacer ante la sensación, termino de levantar la vista viendo a los mocosos siendo ellos los causantes de esa sensación tan abrumadora. Sus ojos eran tapados por los flequillos de sus correspondie tes cabelleras. Vio con asombro como con temor como sus pelos comenzaron a moverse, como su el aire se arremolinara alrededor suyo.

Te atreves a secuestrar a personas que son importantes para nosotros- _dijo el pelinegro mientras apretaba sus puños los cuales desprendian destellos electricos-_ dices que quieres ayudar a tu pueblo cuando solo es para el beneficio de unos cuantos- _dijo Naruko teniendo los mismos efectos-_ y sobre todo- _Naruto-_ piensas desecharlas como si fueran basura- _continuo hablando la rubia._

En eso la corriente de viento generada por los hermanos Uzumaki provoca que la amarra que tenia retenida a Izami y Hinata se desprenda haciendo que las chicas vieran lo mas sorprendente de sus vidas.

Nunca... Nunca- _repitieron mientras que sus cabellos se levantaron como si fueran una especie de antorcha, una especie de chakra dorado empezaba a rodearlos- ¡!_ \-- !Nunca te lo permitiremos¡ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Tras esa ultima frase y grito de gran magnitud el cuerpo de ambos fue rodeado con una especie de chakra dorado el cual creo dos pilares de dicho color en direccion al cielo.

 ** _Cerca del lugar_**

Los ninjas de la Hoja, asi como Mikoto, Hiashi y el propio Hirizen estaban corriendo por los bosques rastreando algun rastro de los muchachos. Hiashi tenia activado su Byakugan para poder rastrear al causante de esta accion tan baja y desonrosa, estaba a la cabeza del escuadron dirigiendolos para dar con el culpable, pero este tuvo que cerrar los ojos dando un leve quejido de dolor desactivando su doujutsu provocando que se detuviera.

Que ocurre Hiashi-kun- _dijo Hiruzen extrañado por lo que le ocurria._

Hay algo alli al frente, una cantidad de chakra tal que casi me deja ciego- _dijo este asustando a los demas._

Sarutobi iba seguir hablando pero dos pilares de color dorado ascendiendo los distrajo, con el miedo que que algo malo pase aceleraron el paso siguiendo esos pilares y rezando que no les pasara nada a los muchachos.

 ** _De regreso a la zona de batalla_**

El polvo se asentaba en el lugar, todo se veia como si una explosión ubiera dejado toda la destrucción enl la zona. El ninja de Kumo tenia que salir de ahi pero la sensacion de terror todavía estaba presente.

En eso el polvo es alejado del lugar dejando ver algo que era... increible. Los mocosos estaban parados en el mismo lugar que antes, pero habia una diferencia. El anterior pelinegro ahora tenia su cabello rubio como Oro al igual que sus cejas, la mocosa estaba igual solo que su cabello estaba como si desafiara la gravedad, pareciera que fuera fuego ya que este ondulaba por el chakra dorado que los rodeaba a ambos, sus ojos anterior de color azul ahora eran de un color esmeralda los cuales detonaban ira con solo verlos. El no era un ninja sensor, eso lo sabia, pero entonces... por que puede sentir su chakra exudando de cada poro de sus cuerpos.

No dejare que ninguna de ellas salga lastimada- _dijo Naruto el cual empezo a caminar hacia el Jounin._

Esa es una promesa- _dijo haciendo lo mismo que su hermano._

Y nosotros no rompemos nunca nuestra promesa- _dijeron ambos ya estando a 2 metros del enemigo._

Hinata e Izami estaban impresionadas, tecnicamente... pareciera como si estuvieran rodeados de fuego, el cabello de Naruko cambio a estar como si fuego era lo que tuviese sobre su cabeza, pero un fuego dorado, con Naruto solo cambio su color de pelo, pero este levitaba y ondulaba como si tuviera vida propia.

Je...jeje...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _empezo a reir de forma desauiciada el ninja de kumo-_ creen que por que el color y forma de su pelo cambie puedan vencerme? no sean arrogantes maldicuoooofgh- _estaba diciendo cuando sintio un solor familiar en el estomago, bajando la mirada ve el puño encajado de los dos ninjas de cabellos dorados._

No creemos, podemos vencerte- _dijo Naruto para después los dos sacaran sus puños y le dieran una patada ascendente en el menton mandandolo a volar un poco en vertical._

En eso los dos se posicionan de la misma forma como si fueran un espejo colocando una pierna delante de la otra y colocando sus manos al costado.

 _ **Kaaaaa-** empezaron a decir los niños, en ese momento llega en escudron de rescate el cual vio todo el lugar con mucha destrucción- **Meeeee-** esa frase hizo que las miradas de todos se fijara en el causante siendo los Uzumaki, haciendo que los recien llegados se asombren por el cambio y por el poder que irradiaban- **Haaaa-**_ _en ese momento vieron que las palmas de ambos se empieza a juntar una cantidad descomunal de chakra, haciendo creer a los presentes que era el Rasengan- **Meeee-** siguieron diciendo, los adultos vieron en dirección a la cual miraban y en el cielo estaba el ninja ladron el cual estaba a varios metros de altura, pero lo siguiente... los dejo sin palabras- **Haaaaaaaa**._

 ** _Fin ost_**

El chakra juntado en la palma de sus manos salio disparado como dos hazes de luz que se fusionaron formando uno mas grande el cual iba en direccion al indefenso objetivo en el cielo. La tecnica hizo contacto y esta siguio su curso, aun con la distancia se podia escuchar los gritos de agonia del ninja de Kumo el cual seguia ascendiendo al cielo para posteriormente perderse en el nocturno y oscuro cielo.

Nadie hablaba, todos estaban conmosionados, sin siquiera saber que hablar, ni siquiera sabian que hablar. Naruto y Naruko se fueron acercando a las chicas, quienes todavia estaban asombradas por el cambio y habilidad mostradas. Naruko fue quien se adelanto y kas abrazo.

Me alegra que esten bien- _dijo en lo que comensaba a llorar y su cabello volvia a la normalidad._

Tambien estoy feliz de que hallamos llegado a tiempo, no me perdonaria si les pasara algo- _dijo Naruto quien se acercó también a ellas para unirse al abrazo._

El estado de Naruto volvio a la normalidad, mientras que este abrazaba a unas llorosas Hinata e Izami por la pesima experiencia sufrida, en eso los demas se acercan a los niños y los respectivos padres van por sus hijos, en lo que ellos buscaban reconforte en los brazos de sus padres.

Los Uzumaki caen al suelo con una respiracion agitada y con sudor en sus rostro.

Chicos- _diji Hiruzen acercandose a ellos para abrazarlos, contento de que no les pasase nada-_ si no les molesta quisiera saber que fue esa forma que tomaron anteriormente- _dijo este por nada mas curiosidad y ansiedad ya que ese estado parece muy interesante._

Primero, por lo menos quiero dormir un poco, ese estado me agoto totalmente, creo que Nē-san piensa igual- _dijo algo somnoliento para despues mirar como Neko tenia en sus brazos a una durmiente Naruko._

En eso Hiruzen toma a Naruto en sus brazos y se los da a Neko para que esta lleve a los muchachos a su departamento para poder dormir y descansar.

Hokage-sama- _dijo Hiashi llamando la atencion de este viendo que tenia a una tranquila Hinata en brazos-_ que cree sea lo que acabamos de apreciar.

No estoy muy seguro Hiashi-kun- _dijo para despues mirar al cielo de forma tranquila-_ pero de algo si estoy seguro, ellos seran el Shinobi y Kunoichi mas poderosos que el continente ninja haya visto jamas

 ** _Sorairo Days_** ( ** _ソロイロデー_** )

 _El sol sale por el Horizonte, entra por una pequeña abertura de una ventana dandole en los ojos a los Uzumaki haciendo que estos bostesaran despertando para el día._

 ** _Kimi Wa kikoeru? / Dime si puedes oir ?_**

 ** _Boku no Kono Koe ga / El sonido que hace mi voz_**

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki en el bosque de la muerte entrenando, después los dos estaban con los otros genin en la sala para su seleccion de equipo._

 ** _Yamini Munashiku Suikomareta / Lo absorbió la oscuridad no puede regresar_**

 _Los Uzumaki estaban con su equipo mientras esperaban a su sensei para la prueba._

 ** _Moshimo Sekai ga / Si este mundo tiene un plan_**

 ** _Imi Wo Motsuno Nara / Para todos y por igual_**

 _Los muchachos junto con Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el país de las olas peleando contra Zabuza_

 ** _Kon'na Kimochi mo / Lo que yo podría sentir_**

 ** _Muda de Wanai? / De nada pudiera senvir_**

 _Se ve a Hinata entrenando con su equipo, mientras que los otros genin tambien entrenaban y Shikamaru se veia durmiendo._

 ** _Akogare ni Oshitsubusarete / Mis anhelos murieron_**

 _Se ve a Konohamaru asiendo una pose presentandose junto con su equipo._

 ** _Akiramente tanda / No podia más_**

 _Se ve a Kurama y a Goku sonriendo alegre y orgullosamente._

 ** _Hateshinai Sora no oro mo Shiranaide / Me daba por vencida, entonces mire al cielo y pude ver que infinito es_**

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki estar listos para los examene, Despues se ve a Orochimaru en su guarida con sus secuases listos para la invasión_

 ** _Hashiri Dashita Omoi ga Ima Demo / Comienzo a avanzar, por qué es momento de correr_**

 _Se muestra el bosque de la muerte mientras que todos corrian para conseguir los pergaminos._

 ** _Kono Mune wo Tashika ni Tataiteru Kara / Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón_**

 _Naruto y compañia hacen frente a Orochimaru en el bosque para pelear._

 ** _Kyou no Boku ga Sono saki ni Tsuzuku / Ya no me detendré, a mi destino llegare_**

 _Se muestran las preeliminares para pasar a la siguiente ronda mostrando a varios genin de distintas aldeas_.

 ** _Bokuga Nari no Asu wo Kitsuite yuku / Por que mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer_**

 _La invasión comenzó, y todo era un caos Hiruzen fue atrapado por Orochimaru pero Naruko se quedo con el, paralelo se ve a Naruto Haciendo frente a Gaara._

 ** _Kotae Wa sou Itsumo Koko ni Aru / La respuesta que busque, no note que estaba justo aquí._**

 _Se ven a los dos Uzumaki con una mirada fiera pars después convertirse en super Saiyajin._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

La noche ya habia pasado y daba comienzo a un nuevo día. Los hermanos Uzumaki fueron despertados por Inu quien les hizo algo de comer para posteriormente ir a la oficina de Hiruzen para explicar lo ocurrido en la noche.

Los niños ya estaban frente al lider de la aldea, esperando una explicacion.

Bien chicos, estoy esperando- _dijo simplemente de manera calmada._

Bueno, realmente no sabemos que fue lo que ocurrio realmente, solo... nos enojo lo que dijo ese baka que era lo que haria con nuestras amigas y no dejariamos que les pasara nada- _dijo Naruko quien todavia no se enteraba como fue que obtuvieron semejante incremento de poder._

Mmmmm..- _pensaba Hiruzen ante lo escuchado-_ y tiene algun nombre ese estado?.

Nadie sabia como responder ante esa pregunta ya que era dificil darle un nombre a algo nunca antes visto. Claro... si uno no tuviera al responsable que le envio el nombre y gracias a la ayuda de cierto zorro que invento una historia para respaldar lo que diria.

 _Super Saiyajin- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de los de la habitación-_ hace tiempo habia tenido un sueño, uno en el que aparecian personas las cuales podían hacer lo mismo que ise yo y mi hermana. Un estado el cual aumenta los atributos tanto ofensivo como defensivo. Las personas que podían hacer eso eran los _Saiyajin_ creo recordar que eran una raza de no se que cosa, pero lo que se es que son extremadamente poderosos.

Interesante, ¿crees que ese estado sea el mismo el que soñaste?- _pregunto Hiruzen tomandole interes a lo escuchado._

No se si tiene relacion o no, pero es lo unico que se... bueno aunque sea de un sueño- _dijo para despues apenarse por la explicacion que dijo._

Descuida, al menos tenemos una idea de lo que paso, pueden retirarse- _dijo para que despues los infantes salieran del lugar-_ que opinas... Hatake.

El anbu con mascara de perro se coloca frente al Hokage para posteriormente quitarse su mascara revelando solamente su ojo izquierdo ya que el derecho estaba cubierto al igual que la mitad de su rostro.

Estan ocutando algo, eso esta claro, pero me sorprenden que puedan mentir a tal grado. Si no fuera por el odio del pueblo serian buenos en eso.

Tambien lo creo- _rio un poco ante esa idea-_ necesitaran que alguien los entrene cuando los dos esten en la academia, tengo la sospecha que estaran aburridos el primer año.

Mmmm? por que solo el primer año.

He podido hacer los cambios que tenia planeado, por lo que el primer año de academia sera sencillo para algunos, solo faltan dos semanas para que comiencen.

Bueno si usted lo dice.

A proposito, quieres tomar a un equipo genin? creo que serias buen maestro.

Mmm? habla en serio, realmente no lo eh pensado pero creo que vere luego, le traere la respuesta cuando comienzen las clases- _dijo este saliendo de la oficina con un shunshin._

Aaah- _suspiro el anciano-_ Super Saiyajin, eh?, quien lo habra heredado para que ellos lo tengan- _penso en voz alta mirando fuera de la ventana._

 ** _2 Semanas Después_**

Las semanas restantes parpara el comienzo de la academia pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el transcusro de estos días los Uzumaki han estada en un riguroso entrenamiento de caligrafia, por ordenes de Kurama, para poder aplicar una barrera la cual los aisle de los demas y no llamen la atención. Fue tedioso pero gracias a los conocimientos del zorro que los aprendio de Mito Uzumaki pudieron eregir una barrera lo suficientemente grande y ancha por no faltar decir poderosa para su entrenamiento especial para controlar el estado del Super Saiyajin.

Otro evento fue que tanto Hitomi como Mikoto les agradecieron enormemente por salvar a sus pequeñas del secuestro. Las dos afectadas se presentaron ante ellos para agradecerles nuevamente por lo que habian hecho, aunque tanto Izami como Hinata se sonrojaban y tartmudeaban en sobre manera frente al Uzumaki azabache, gesto que con fundio a los hermanos pero que las adultas comprendieron perfectamente y ya verian como ayudar en eso.

Aunque no todo fue tranquilidad, la aldea de Kumo se entero del asesinato al embajador que habian enviado. Hiruzen e Hiashi les mintieron diciendo que el lider del clan Hyuga actuó en consecuencia ante el intento de secuestro a una heredera del clan y a otro miembro de clan importante como el Uchiha. Presentaron cargos ante los hechos, pero estos lo negaron rotundamente y exigieron que se "asesinara" al lider en una especie de tregua, ya aue si se negaban estos le deckararian la guerra a Konoha. Hiashi decidio en sacrificarse para el bien de la aldea y la paz de esta pero su hermano Hizashi tomo su lugar, el consejo de ancianos del clan Hyuga lo habia planeado para salvar a su lider y su gemelo fuera su reemplazo ( _ocurrio lo mismo que en la serie cuando Hizashi golpea a Hiashi y se deja asesinar )._ Fue un dia triste para los Hyuga que apresiaban a Hizashi.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Ya pasado ese amargo momento, llego el momento esperado... comenzó el periodo de academia. Varios hijos civiles fueron para poder convertirse en ninjas, ya que ellos soñaban con eso, aunque mayoritariamente todos pensaban en cosas faciles, no sabian el verdadero significado del labor que tendran.

Naruto y su hermana iban caminando hacia la entrada de la academia, varios de los civiles que estaban en desacuerdo por el hecho que ellos se volverian peligrosos si se les daba la facilidad. Naruko se entristecia ante la actitud que mostraban hacia a ellos, pero su hermano siempre le toca su hombro para que este le vea y le de una calida sonrisa haciendo que se relaje y calme ante los problemas.

Ya dentro de la academia, todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, se destacan cierto grupo el cual la mayor parte de los herederos estaban juntos, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Izami, Shino, Chouji, Kiba y Sasuke. En medio de Hinata e izami estaba el pelinegro Saiyan Uzumaki quien conversaba amenamente con ellas. Naruko estaba entre Ino y Shikamaru quienes estaban sobre los anteriores mencionados.

Todos comenzaban a combersar entre ellos para conocerse mejor, hasta que dos personas habian entrado al salón aunque tal parece que nadie se percato de ellos.

Atencion clase- _dijo uno de ellos tratando de llamar la atención de los infanten fallando en el acto-_ Atencion clase- _dijo otra vez obtenie do el mismo resultado-_!TODO EL MUNDO, ATENCIÓN¡- _grito este y de forma sorpresiva su cabeza crecio considerablemente poniendo sus ojos blancos dando a entender que estaba molesto, aunque gracias a eso logro haver que yodos se callaran en el acto-_ Bien, dejenme presentarme soy Iruka Umino y sere su sensei en lo que resta de este periodo académico- _dijo el identificado Iruka ( apariemcia igual que en la serie)-_ este de aqui es Mizuki, sera mi ayudante en lo resta del periodo- _dijo presentando a su compañero ( apriencia igual que en la serie)._

Despues de que los sensei se presentaran prosiguieron a pasar la lista viendo quienes eran los que estaban este año. Para sorpresa de los sensei estaban todos los herderos de clanes importantes, los proximos años seran interesantes por ellos, siguieron pasando lista hasta llegar con los "Demonios", se preguntaban por que el Hokage permitiria que esas cosas se fortalecieran, pero bueno, podian boicotear su aprendisaje sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Las primeras semanas fueron en mejores palabras... aburridas. Tecnicamente relataban la historia de la aldea, y de las naciones existentes y sobre los Kages que habia en cada una de estas, aunque varios estaban confundidos ya que los alumnos les habian preguntado a algunos Shinobis sobre las cosas que enseñaban en la academia, y esto se quedaba corto. Por lo menos fue interesante para algunos que no sabian de esa información, incluso algunos de los hijos civiles estaban mostrando mucha dedicación ante eso.

A la hora del receso todos fueron a juntarse para comer, en eso Naruto se aleja al ver a un grupo de compañeros amontonado en un lugar, alejandose de su grupo sin que estos se dieran cuenta, fue a esa direccion. Al estar mas cerca pudo escuchar las carcajadas de ellos para extrañes del azabache y en eso escucha un llanto de lo que creia era una niña. Al estar ya entre la multitud y ver quien era la quelloraba, vio a una niña de pelo rosa y un liston verde, esta llevaba un traje de una pieza de color vino. Ella era quien estaba llorando, la razón?, todos la molestaban diciendole frentona, frente de marquesita, etre otros insultos para tristesa de la pelirosa, en eso un chico se acerca a ella y le da un ligero golpe en la frente pero con la fuerza para doliera causando mas dolor para la niña. Naruto viendo con rabia esto salto de entre la multitud para detener esa injusticia.

Jajajaja tienes una frente tan amplia que puedo ver mi reflejo en ella- _decia con burla el que le dio el golpesito en la frente._

Por favor...sniff... deja de...sniff...molestarme- _decia entre llantos la pelirosa, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo._

Eh? que dijiste?- _pregunto preparandose para repetir la acción pero alguien sujeta su mano._

Ya fue suficiente, ella no ha hecho nada como para que la molestes- _dijo el azabache de ojos azules, hacie do que la pelirosa mirara que ocurria al ver quien era el que le ayudaba._

( _Lindo_ )- _penso esta al ver su rostro encontrando tierno las marcas que tenia en las mejillas._

Ja, alguien quiere creerse el herue?- _dijo este para tratar de soltarse del agarre solo para darse cuenta que no podia._

Te regreso lo que le hiciste- _dijo el ojiazul dandole el mismo golpe solo que al darselo este sale rodando alejandose del rubio y una sorprendida pelirosa, este rodo hasta chocar contra un árbol mostrando ojos en espiral y un chichon en su cabeza-_ alguien mas quiere molestarla- _dijo en voz alta asustando a los chicos que estaban alrededor para despues darse cuenta de quién era y estos se alejaban._

Por que... sniff... me ayudaste- _pregunto esta todavia con algo de solloso en sus ojos._

Simple, no me gustan los abusadores, ademas no se por que te molestaban.

Por que dicen que mi frente es muy amplia- _dijo esta con un tono triste mirando al suelo._

Mmm? para mi es normal- _dijo para que la chica lo mirara con sorpresa-_ ademas no se por que lo hacian si eres linda- _hablo haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el cumplido-_ ah cierto todavia no me presento soy Uzumaki Naruto un gusto- _dijo este dando su muy conocida sonrrisa zurruna patentada._

Yo..Yo...soy Ha... Haruno Sakura... un gusto... Naruto-kun- _dijo esta algo apenada tartamudeando como cierta ojiperla amiga del pelinegro._

Un gusto Sakura-chan- _dijo este felíz en lo que escucha que su hermana lo llama_.

Quien es ella.

Es mi hermana, ven quiero presentarte a mis amigos- _dijo este tomando de la mano a Sakura jalandola hasta donde estan sus amigos._

Para Sakura fue un alivio el encontrar a una persona que no se burlara de su frente. Se hizo amiga rapidamente de la animada de Naruko, ella tambien tenia esas marcas en sus mejillas y esos ojos de un azul profundo, era tan animada como su hermano e igual de amable. Tambien se relaciono rapido con Izami y Hinata, aunque la pelirosa mostraba sus respetos a la Uchiha y la Hyuga estas no eran tan engreidas para restregarles que pertenecian a clanes inportantes, el resto como Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sasuke se presentaron sin decir nada mas, aunque encontro bastante apuesto a Sasuke, con Ino... se llevaron fatal, si bien no al grado de no querer verse, se molestaban a penas se veian. Con Ino diciendole "frentona" y Sakura diciendole "cerda", aunque se insultaban pocas veces conversaban de forma poco "hostil" pero terminaban de la misma forma para gracia de los muchachos que se reian por la escena, desde que comenzo la academia han sido dias divertidos y alegres... hasta esa noche.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Naruto y su hermana salian del osque de la muerte tras un largo dia de entrenamiento el fin de semana. Goku les enseñaba el como detectar la presencia y energia de los seres vivos, si bien tuvieron que meditar y quedar absortos de los que los rodeaba para poder desarrollar la técnica, fue algo tedioso, pero terminaron con buenos resultados pudiendo detectar las energias a un radio de 100 metros.

Iban caminando habla do amenamente cuando su radio de detección los altero al sentir algo raro... las presencias de sentian... desaparecian... una por una. Preocupados por eso salieron rapido en direccion donde ocurria, no tardaron mucho ya que llegaron rapido estando en la entrada del barrio Uchiha, iban a entrar pero su hermana no avanzaba.

Que ocurre Nē-chan

Siento una presencia a las afueras de la aldea, algo leve y disminuye lentamente- _dijo esta mirando en la direccion donde podia sentir dicha energia._

Esto no me agrada, yo veo que ocurre aqui y tu ve a ese lugar- _dijo para despues acercarse a su hermana y darle un casto beso en la frente-_ cuidate.

Descuida, lo hare- _dijo para salir en direccion al bosque._

Naruto la vio alejarse, sabia que era fuerte pero todavia faltaba para poder defenderse ee enemigos mas fuertes y todavia no dominaban a voluntad el Super Saiyajin. Quitando toda negatividad en su cabeza se adentro al barrio Uchiha. Al entrar y ver los alrededores... se pasmo. Hombres, Mujeres, Ancianos y niños, eran los cuerpos sin vida que estaban tirados las calles, el sabia lo que era matar, después de lo ocurrido con el ninja de la nube, pero esto estaba a otro nivel. Se trato de tranquilizar para poder encontrar a alguien vivo con su nueva técnica adquirida, para su suerte los encontro pero estos se sentian débiles, sin esperar se apresuro para ir en direccion a donde estaban.

Al llegar sintio como le faltaba el aire, razon?, estaba frente a la casa de Mikoto, la simple idea de que le ubiera pasdo algo le espanto al igual que los demas. Sin esperar entro a la casa solo para congelarse ante la vista.

Parado en el pasillo... estaba Itachi con su traje de anbu, su tanto desenfundada llena de sangre. A los pies de este estaba el cadaver de un ya muerto Fukaku, su padre, y un poco mas alejados estaban Mikoto, Izami y Sasuke, Naruto no verifico si estaban muertos o no por la conmocion.

Itachi... nī-san- _dijo en un murmullo bastante bajo pero lo suficiente para que el nombrado se diera vuelta viendo quien llamo._

Naruto-otouto ( _que esta haciendo aqui)-_ _dijo y penso algo mal al ver la reaccion que se veia en su rostro._

Que... que significa esto... que estas haciendo- _diel pelinegro menor con una voz algo quebrada._

No es algo que deba interesarte- _dijo secamente y carente de emociones._

Que me interesa?, pero que tonterias dices, son mis amigos, técnicamente los considero hermanos por haber cresido junto a ellos, y dices que es algo que no me interesa?,! No me vengas con eso¡- _dijo con rabia en su voz por la actitud que mostraba el azabache mayor._

No queria matarte, pero en vista que cuentas como testigo te eliminare- _dijo de forma oscura lanzandose de forma sorpresiva a Naruto_.

Pero para sorpresa de Itachi quien blandio su tanto hacia Naruto, este lo esquivo para posteriormente agarrar el barzo que tenia el arma, posteriormente se dio vuelta para lanzar sobre su hombro a un sorprendido Itachi que estaba ya fuera de la casa.

No se el porque hiciste esta atrocidad- _dijo Naruto saliendo de la sombra que daba la entrada de la casa-_ pero si no me respondes !Hare que hables a golpes¡- _dijo este revelando su rostro cuyo ojis eran de un rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada._

 ** _Con Naruko_**

La rubia estaba de árbol en árbol saltando dirigendose en direccion a lo que ella creia un claro en el bosque, ya habian pasado varios minutos desde que se separo de su hermano, le deseaba buena suerte para que no le pasara nada malo.

En eso escucha los sonidos del metal chocando, para fortuna de ella la energía era en la misma dirección. Al llegar vio a una persona conocina.

La persona que estaba peleando era un conocido y querido muy conocido para la rubia, Shisui Uchiha era quien peleaba contra alguien que parecia de edad quien llevaba llevaba una venda en su rostro, vestia un Haori de color verde pasto y cubria la mitad de su torso y tenia su brazo derecho cubierto por su ropa verde, debajo de esta tenia una especie de kimono de color blanco azul, pero dejando esos detalles de lado, se preocupo por el hecho de que Shisui tenia su ojo derecho sangrando y lo sostenia con su mano en lo que peleaba con otros ninja tratando de no caer rendido. Danzo tenia en su mano disponible cerrada en un puño el cual escurria algo de sangre posiblemente con el ojo sacado en ella.

No podras hacer nada Shisui, solo rindete, y descuida tus ojos le serviran a Konoha para que alcanze la paz verdadera- _dijo el hombre vendado en lo que se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente a Shisui en lo que este esquivaba todos los envates de sus atacantes._

El vejeteya estaba tras de él preparado para rematarlo pero...

!No te atrevas a tocarlo¡

Grito una furiosa Naruko que de forma sorpresiva patea el rostro del agresor quien por el impacto y sorpresa suelta su adquicision saliendo disparado en direccion a los árboles haciendo que la rubia sea quien lo tome y se coloque al lado del Uchiha.

Te encuentras bien Shisui-nīsan- _dijo esta en lo que le entregaba el ojo y se ponia en combate para interceptar a los demas._

Naruko-chan? qué haces aqui- _pregunto y dijo sorprendido ante la precencia de la rubia._

No pudo responder ya que los "Anbu" se avalanzaron sobre ella para eliminarla... aunque esto no iba a suseder.

Ustedes... !ME LAS PAGARAN¡- _fue el grito que dio para despues ser rodeada por un destello dorado._

Para sorpresa de todos su cabellos se erizó y sus ojos en vez de su caracteristico azúl ahira eran esmeralda. No pudieron apresiar mas su cambio ya que esta salio disparada y de forma brutal mando a uno de los enemigos a estrellarse contra un árbol y seguir su curso causando mucha destrucción, llos demas se asombraron por eso pero no pudieron hacer mas ya que Naruko se lanzo rapidamente sobre ellos teniendo el mismo destino siendo enviados de la misma forma o que quedaran estampados en el suelo en un cráter echo de su propio cuerpo, todo observado por un asombrado Danzo que estaba oculto en los matorrales donde fue enviado anteriormente por el golpe recivido.

Vamos Shisui-nīsan, mi hermano esta en barrio Uchiha y emos sentido varias firmas de chakra desaparecer- _dijo la rubia erizada al pelinegro que penso lo peor y de forma rapida se largaron del lugar._

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Por el momento Itachi solo podia esquivar, si bien Naruto solo golpeaba por la furia que tenia en el momento no dejaba de ser imprimpresionante que tuviera tanta fuerza fisica. El tanto de Itachi estaba en el suelo destrozado, tratando de darle un corte en el cuerpo este lo esquiva y golpea su arma con un golpe de karate rompiéndola en el acto.

En este momento estaban en los techos donde el pelinegro del Sharingan estaba esquivando una arremetida de puños vastante rapida, si no fuera pos sus ojos todos esos darian fuertemente dejandolo en una condicion deplorable. Ya cansado de pelear contra alguien casi tan importante como sus hermanos menores decide contarle la verdad.

Calmate Naruto, dejame hablar para que entiendas.

Ahora quieres hablar?, primero te golpeare hasta que me canse.

Con eso dicho continuo su arremetida hacia un cansado Itachi, Naruto tambien estaba agotado pero la adrenalina lo aminoraba haciendo que siguiera peleando. Itachi en su intento de distraerlo le lanza una bola de fuego, teniendo en su plan exito ya que Naruto lo esquivo haciendo que lo pierda de vista. Se coloca atras de Naruto y le aplica una llave doblando su brazo izquierdo y tirandolo al suelo.

Ahora si me esucharas Naruto-otouto- _dijo de forma agitada en lo que recuperaba el aliento._

No... me vengas con eso- _respondio de igual manera ya que con la repentina llave aplicada provoco que la adrenalina sentida sse desvaneciera causando que su cuerpo pase factura._

Itachi iba a procedir a ecplicar las cosas pero antes de comenzar dos siluetas se colocan a su lado siendo un cansado Shisui y una ya destransformada Naruko.

Shisui! que ha pasado.

Danzo, eso fue lo que paso.

Shisui-nisan- _dijo un cansado Naruto quien llama la atención del nombrado viendo su condicion para despues ver la de Itachi y sus alrededores._

Je, creo que no la has tenido facil por lo que veo- _dijo con algo de humor para aligerar el hambiente, cosa que pareció funcionar ya que Naruto se veia mas calmado_.

Que fue lo que paso- _dijo Itachi viendo la condicion de su amigo._

Siganme despues les cuento- _fue lo unico que dijo Shisui para salir caminando del barrio Uchiha_.

Todo era silencio, los dos Uzumaki no sabian que hacer en un momento como en el que estaban, Naruto relato lo que habia pasaod desde que llego al barrio, se slrprendio bastante ante lo escuchado, ella tambien relato lo que vio e hizo. Por lo menos estaba feliz de que el estuviera bien.

Ya habian llego al lugar que queria Shisui, era la misma colina en la que habia hablando con Itachi la otra tarde. Tanto Shisui como Itachi les contaron lobque habai sucedido realmente y el porque el hijo de Mikoto tubo que hacer lo que hizo, les aligero y alivio bastanye el saber que Mlkoto y los Uchiha menores estuvieran vivos, al menos podian explicarles lo que ocurrio si es que podian.

Shisui cae en su rodilla ya agotado por la perdida de sangre de su ojo, pero lo siguiente los confundio.

Muchachos... quiero que ustedes... tengan mis ojos- _dijo este para confucion de los infantes de lo que hablaba, pero Itachi sabia a lo que se referia._

Pero que es lo que dices, sabes que estaran en problemas si alguien se entera de lo que tienen, y los del consejo no estaran complasidos con eso- _dijo itachi muy exaltado._

Se muy bien lo que implica... pero confio ene ellos... sabran cuidarse muy bien, ademas... ya no me queda tiempo- _eso ultimo todos lo entendieron para pena de ellos._

Shisui/nīsan- _dijeron en susurro los tres._

Con desicion, respetando la ultima voluntad de su segunda figura de hermano mayor, los Uzumaki se acercaron para que este hiciera lo que dijo. Naruto fue quien recibió el Sharingan derecho, si bein fue doloroso lo soporto el implante lo mejor para no gritar y llamar la atención, Naruko fue quien recibio el Sharingan Izquierdo y fue mas rapido que con Naruto, con el mencionado antantes gracias a la regeneración del kyubi su ojo ya era funcional.

Bien creo que es todo, deje algo de mi chakra en los ojos que les di, una forma para poder mostrales a los Uchiha que quedan lo que paso realmente, asegurense de que esten Sasuke e Izami juntos para mostrarles lo que en verdad ocurrio el dia de hoy, con respecto a Mikoto-sama les pueden decir ustedes mismos- _termino de decir un moribundo Shisui quien tenia los ojos cerrados con uno de ellos ensangrentados-_ adios a todos.

Con eso ultimo se lanzo al vacío de forma imprevista bajo la triste mirada de los Uzumaki y el Uchiha que estaba a su lado, Naruko se apollo en el hombro de su hermano llorando por lo ocurrido, si bien Naruto no gimoteaba como la rubia unas pocas lagrimas salian de ambos ojos, con Itachi era lo mismo.

Que haras ahora Itachi-nīsan- _dijo Naruto y este solo se coloco cabiz bajo._

Sere un renegado después de esto- _dijo asustando a los dos que sabian que implicaba esto-_ les tengo una misión importante para ustedes dos- _dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo a los chicos-_ cuiden debmi familia.

... Descuida- _dijo el azabache menor-_ aunque mis huesos esten quebrados, y mis musculos esten rasgados... no dejare que la gente que quiero sea puesta en peligro- _termino de decir alzando a la altura del pecho su puño que apretaba con determinacion, con Naruko era misma acción._

Itachi solo sonrio ante eso, sabia que dejaba a su familia en buenas manos, sin mas que hacer Itachi salio del lugar a quien sabe donde, solo pedian que estuviera bien.

Los infantes fueron a la casa de Mikoto a ponerlos en sus respectivos cuartos para que deacansaran bien despues de esa angustiante noche, con los cadaveres decidieron dejarlos tal cual ya que si los enterraban ellos mismos crearian sospechas, por lo que fueron directo a su departamento.

Al llegar solo se miraron mutuamente apresiando el Sharingan que poseian actualmente, no sabian quque hacer con el y el como ocultarlo eficientemente por lo que decidieron encargarse de ellos maña a por la mañana, sin mas su fueron a acostar y a dormir.

 ** _Mind escape_**

Tanto Kurama como Goku estaban pensativos, y mucho. Tratanto de idear un plan para ocultar ese ojo que tenian, si bien podrian hacerlo con un Genjutsu los muchachos no habian practicado en eso desde que su entrenamiento habia iniciado, estaban en una encrusijada hasta que...

 _Necesitan ayuda muchachos._

Dijo una voz que los dos individuos conocian, frente a ellos alarecio nuevamente Rikudo Sennin.

Hagoromo, que bueno verte, puedes ayudarnos con el tema del Sharingan de los niños, llamarán mucho la atencion si los ven con ellos- _dijo Goku esperando que pudiera hacer algo._

 _Puedo hacerlo sin ningun tipo de inconveniente_ _-dijo el sabio para despues dar un aplauso y comenzara con su labor- ( ademas que es el mejor momento para darles el termino de su habilidad señor Goku y que deje las habilidades del Sharingan de Shisui en cada ojo como si fueran los mismos )- pensó este mientras cumplia con lo pedido mientras que su ligera sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro algo que noto Kurama._

 _( **Que es lo que estas planeando, Jiji** )- penso este viendolo detenidamente_.

 _Kurama -dijo Rikudo sacando de sus pensamientos al zorro- te dejare el conocimiento del Sharingan de los muchachos para que lo entrenen después._

 **Por que deberia, sabes que odio todo lo relacionado con el Sharingan, no tengo por que entrenarlos en eso-** _dijo algo ofendido por la peticion._

 _De acuerdo entonces, señor Goku ¿podria encargarse de esa tarea?._

Bueno... hare lo que pueda- _dijo algo apenado ya que no sabia como entrenarlos con ese poder._

 _Bien, le dejere con el conocimiento y las tecnicas que tiene -dijo para después un brillo saliera de su mano y se metiera dentro del cerebro de Goku- nos veremos en otro ocasión -despues de eso desaparecio._

Bueno... creo que mejor hay que dormir.

 **Concuerdo con eso.**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

La mañana llego, y todo se volvió un caos. Todo estaba movido ya que a primera hora se divulgo que el clan Uchiha habia sido masacrado, extrañamente sobrevivio la familia de Mikoto esceptuando su esposo que yacía muerto en la entrada de la casa. Izami lloro desconsolada por lo que hizo su hermano sin ningún tipo de contenplacion, en cuanto a Sasuke quien fue el ultimo en quedar furra de combate recordo lo que le dijo Itachi ( _lo mismo que en la serie)_. Mikoto no estaba mejor, si bien sabia que su esposo haria un golpe de estado, no penso que uno del clan fuera capaz de cometer tal acto y despues huir de la aldea.

Regresando con los Uzumaki, estos se levantaron y fueron a lavarse como normalmente lo hacian, no obstante se sieron cuenta que sus ojos estaban normales ( _no son negro, seguian sienso azules)_ querie do una explicacion Goku se comunico con ellos para explicarles que habian encontrado una forma de ocultar sus ojos ( _omitiendo el echo de que Rikudo fue el responsable)_ disiendo quemandaran chakra a sus ojos para que estos cambiaran. Si bien ocurrio el cambio ante la instruccion de su figura paterna y la figura era de un shuriken de 4 puntas, habia otra pregunta... ¿por que sus ojos eran negro y la figura era de color rojo?. Ante esa incognita el unico sorprendido al saber que significaba eso era Kurama ( **Con que eso fue lo que hiciste, je sera interesante** ), fue el pensamiento de las dos partes del zorro.

Naruto salio en direccion a la oficina de Hiruzen junto con su hermana, en el estado en el que estaban los Uchiha no creian que quisieran escuchar una peticion que no fuera del Hokage. Una vez llego hablo con él pidiendo que llamara a Mikoto y sus niños, después le diria las razones. Una vez estos llegaron, la Uchiha mayor se pregunto el por que estaban los hijos de Kushina alli.

Que ocurre? Hokage-sama.

Eso es lo que quisiera saber Mikoto-san- _dijo este intrigando a la mencionada-_ los muchachos me pidieron que te llamara.

Por que razon- _dijo Sasuke de forma hostil._

La razon esta- _dijo Naruko para que ella y su hermano se cubrieran sus respectivos ojos para posteriormente revelar unos ojos rojos con tres tomoes._

E... Esos son...- _las palabras de Hiruzen quedaron en el olvido por lo siguiente escuchado._

 ** _Tsukuyomi_**

Digeron ambos para sumergir a todos en el Genjutsu del Sharingan.

Dentro de la tecnicase podia apresiar a la figura de Shisui que estaba al lado de los niños. Dio una explicacion rapida de lo que habia ocurrido y la razon de esta, tambien explico que coloco un porcion de su chakra en los ojos para el poder estar aqui y decir la verdad. Decir que Hiruzen y Mikoto estaban furiosos era una subestimación, estaban completamente cabreados por lo hecho por Danzo, pero este dijo que lo dejase como esta ya que no tenia las pruebas para poder inculparlo. La mirada de los niños era de tristeza al enterarse de que su hermano lo hizo por el bien de la aldea y el de ellos, Mikoto seguia triste por el hecho que su hijo mayor ahora sea un renegado. Shisui se despidio de los predentes para despues la tecnica desapareciera y volvieran a la oficina.

Siento que no he echo un buen trabajo como lider.

No digas eso Jiji- _dijo Naruko abrazandolo tratando de animarlo-_ eres alguien de corazón que siempre vela por el bienestar de los aldeanos de la aldea, son los otros que tienen poder los que causan este tipo de situaciones- _dijo la rubia de forma comprensiva._

Es cierto, despues de todo mi padre te respetaba pir las deciciones que tomabas y te admiraba por eso- _dijo el peli egro sin pensar._

Es cierto, eso no puedo ne...- _su voz quedo cortada al pensar bien lo que escucho-_ que fue lo que dijiste.

Mmm?- _dijo de forma distraida hasta que entendio que metio la pata-_ yo no he dicho nada- _dijo lo mas calmado posible pero su actitud no engañaba a nadie._

Baja- _dijo la rubia pegandole en la cabeza-_ por que no piensas antes de hablar.

Tu tambien lo sabes, Naruko-chan?- _pregunto una asombrada Mikoto._

Eh... bueno... veras Mikoto-okasan- _decia un poco nerviosa la rubia causando que por eso una pocas lagrimas se formasen en sus ojos._

Desde cuando- _dijo de forma seria Hiruzen dándole mas pavor a la rubia por su tono de voz._

Si quueren respuestas yo se las dare, pero no permitire que la hagan llorar aunque sean mi familia- _dijo su opinion el pelinegro quien abrazo a una timida Naruko sorprendiedo a los adultos por su actitud._

Creo que fui algo severo, dime desde cuando es que lo saben- _dijo un ya calmado Sarutobi con amabilidad._

Desde como hace un año cuando hicimos algo mas intensivos nuestros entrenamientos- _respondio el pelinegro._

Ya veo, algo mas de lo que deba enterarme?

Tengo una pregunta- _dijo Naruto recibiendo un "que cosa" de Hiruzen-_ ¿que es un Kekkei Mora?.

Bueno... tengo entendido que va mas alla de las barreras de sangre ( _Kekkei Genkai )_. Estos son traspasados a personas en espesifico por el usuario original eso es lo unico que se, por que la pregunta.

Por esto- _respondio Naruko y ambos se habian convertido en Súper Saiyajin-_ hace poco nos enteamos que esto es un Kekkei Mora y uno muy fuerte y raro- _dijo la ahora rubia erizada dejando atonitos a los Uchiha._

Que...que es...

Otro día te contare sobre lo que Mikoto- _dijo Hiruzen, y este aunque ya lo haya visto seguia sorprendido por el poder que exudaban. Despues los muchachos se destransformaron-_ veo que ya tienen control sobre su estado- _hablo con orgullo ante lo visto._

Bueno, solo es un poco todavia tenemos que dominarlo a la perfección- _dijo Naruto._

Bueno si no hay nada mas pueden retirarse- _dijo este haciendo que todos salieran de la oficina-_ Bien, tengo que hacer algo antes que los del consejo hagan algo estupido, si el estado de los muchachos aumenta su poder en todo, eso sumado aque puedan dominar al Sharingan que ahora poseen... no me gustaria estar en los zapatos del que los haga enojar- _pensaba con seriedad el asusnto para despues reirse del desgraciado que se meta con la gente importante de los Uzumaki._

La familia Uchiha estaba con los Uzumaki conversando amenamente, si bien a Sasuke no le agradaba que alguie. ajeno al clan tenga su doujutsu, lo acepto de buena forma bajo la peticion de Shisui. Ya habian limpiado y enterrado los cuerpos de los Uchiha, por lo que Mikoto les ofrecio los hijos Kushina que comieran con ellos, y estos aceptaron gustosamente. Los próximos años seran algo locos para todos en la aldea.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Por fin termine, ha, hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aqui otro capitulo para que se entretengan en sus ratos de hocio y sus tiempos libres en los trabajos, no se si se dieron cuenta que altere un poco el como se desarrollaron los eventos de la masacre, por el hecho de que Itachi recivio la orden de eliminar a su clan, despues de un rato Shisui llega con el Hokage dando la idea de usar su Mangekyou sobre su clan, el resto ya se imaginan y el como Shisui termino haci, otra cosa les pido disculpas si coloco los nombres de algunos soundtrack y de otros no, les agradeceria que me dieran un link con todos los sountrack de Naruto y Dragon ball z para poder ambientar bien la historia, si bien solo es lectura su imaginación hace lo suyo. Bueno eso seria todo, agradeceria si me ayudaran con esos favores._**

 ** _Se despide OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane_**


	3. chaper 3

**_Que paaasa mis queridos lectores. Otro capitulo que entregarles, no se si esto se me esta haciendo obscecion, o una especie de droga, no importa elnpunto es que estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos como prometi y entregarlos. Un punto, agradesco a los que me dieron las ideas para los Uzumaki, en especial el que me dio la idea para representar el Kaio-ken (_ _el que me mando el correo por interno, sabe quien es) muchas gracias por todo y por su apoyo en las historias. Asi que sin mas que decir empecemos con el capítulo altoque nomas... PERRO._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la aldea, los niños corrian para empezar otra clase de su periodo escolar, para gracia de los padres al verlos tan felices. Bueno solo a ellos y los herederos de clanes, habian dos que cuestionaban el que se presentaran a la academia. Los hermanos Uzumaki caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a clases ( _si tranquilamente es ser objetivo de murmullos y miradas de odio y despresio hacia su persona, sip es tranquilo)_ los muchachos siempre se topaban con sus amigos, los adultos no sabian como era que los padres de los herederos dejaban que se juntaran con esas "cosas" aunque no podian decirles nada por temor a metmeterse en problemas.

Ya habian pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente de los Uchiha, si bien fue un golpe duro para la aldea, hicieron lo mejor posible mostrando que no fue afectada demostrando que no es una de las 5 aldeas mas fuertes por nada. Volviendo con los chicos, estos seguian recibiendo miradas de odio de los civilies, de todos menos uno o en este caso una. Mebuki Haruno ( _imaginensela a su juicio, me da pereza describirla)_ , integrante civil del consejo, miraba curiosa como era el actuar de los "demonios" con su hija. Si bien tiene rencor con las "encarnaciones" del zorro, comenzaba a dudar que fuera eso, su hija habia sido abusada por, segun dijo ella, su gran frente y el pelinegro de ojos azules la rescato de ese abuso, desde ese día nadie la ha vuelto a molestar, ademas se ha relacionado bastante con los herederos de los clanes,en especial Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez tendria la posibilidad de dejarla como pretendiente en la siguiente reunion del consejo, pero eso era un tema aparte, su duda era la siguiente, el por que tenian el apellido de su difunta y antigua compañera genin Kushina Uzumaki, no lo entendia, por otro lado, viendo detenidamente a la rubia podia apresiar algunas facciones de ella lo cual se le hacia mas sospechoso, pero por lo menos estaba tranquila de que su pequeña niña tuviera amigos, ya tendria tiempo de averiguar sus sospechas, dejando sus pensamientos se dirigio a su casa.

Los chicos entraron al salon a espera de su profesor y ayudante.

Ne Sakura-chan- _dijo el azabache Uzumaki en susurro a la pelirosa-_ sabes una cosa?.

Que- _dijo algo curiosa por lo impaciente que se veia._ Sabias que al Teme le gustan las chicas que se esfuerzan en su carrera?- _dijo en pregunta causando que Sakura tome interes en eso._ En la semana que llevaban juntos Sakura mostro mucho interes en Sasuke, aunque este no mostrara interes en el sexo opuesto ya que solo queria hacerse mas fuerte.

Lo dices en serio?

Asi es aunque yo que tu no actuaria tanto como una fanática se nota a la legua que no le gusta que lo ostiguen mucho. Por otro lado, trata de coner arto ya que los entrenamie tos son pesados y tera dificil mantener el ritmo si no comes bien, y sera mejor que te apresures ya que veo que Ino se esta esforzando de igual manera- _dijo este mirando disimuladamente a la Yamanaka quien veia con añoranza al Uchiha._

A no, eso no, no dejare que esa Ino-cerda me gane, aunque tenga qur aguantarne las ganas de estar cerca de Sasuke-kun- _hablo con decisión aunque con algo de pesar en la última frase._

Naruto se coloco en su silla y de aguantaba las ganas de hecharse a reir, era claro que mentia, aunque no se le puede culpar. Aunque sean pocas veces es conocido como un bromista, y de los mas peligrosos, Kurama en sus ratos de aburrimiento en el bosque de la muerte le pidio que hiciera algo entretenido, el resultado, hacer unas pocas bromas sin ser descubierto en ese entonces en la aldea, despues de obtener su apartamento ya fue algo conocido, él y su hermana eran las pesadillas de los ninjas y anbus, ya que nunca podian atraparlos.

Volviendo a la actualidad, si bien les dijo tanto a Sakura y a Ino lo mismo, de forma disimulada esparcio un falso rumor sobre los gustos del "Teme" chicas delgadas, de cabello largo, entre otras cosas, con eso dicho les deja el camino libre a sus dos amigas para ver la reaccion de su "molestoso" amigo.

 ** _XXXXXXX 1 año de Academia XXXXXXX_**

Las clases teoricas fueron algo aburrido para algunos, en especial para los Uzumaki y para el siempre e innolvidable Nara, que fiel a su costumbre se colocaba a dormir en clases. Historia, el uso del chakra, Matematicas, Geografía, esos y otros ramos eran los que aprendian en el momento, fue una tortura, a palabras de algunos alumnos una tortura, solo para algunos ya que los Uzumaki enviaban clones a clases mientras ellos iban al bosque a seguir entrenando.

En lo que lograban entrenar el estado del Super Saijayin lo hacian con la apariencia como si fueran normal, de esa forma lograban tener algo de control sin gastar tanto chakra de forma inutil. Como forma de entrenamiento, Goku le pidio a Kurama que le enseñara una forma de que los sellos que los chicos tienen en sus ropas sean "regulables", si bien Kurama sabia que eso no era imposible seria dificil si no tenia los conocimientos necesarios, eso hasta que los chicos les propusieron la misma idea... y vaya que se llevaron una sorpresa.

 ** _XXXXXXX Retrospectiva XXXXXXX_**

( **Y bien, como piensan hacerlo, si bien pueden hacer sellos de un peso en especifico, crear uno que se regule es mas difícil por el hecho de que tiene que tener una base de matriz diferente** )- _dijo Kurama Yang a los muchachos, sabia que los chicos tenian talento, lo confirmaban con su entrenamiento, pero el crear un sello variable de gravedad, si lograban hacerlo entrarian en la escala de los Fuin-Master 10/15, y eso era muy alto, aun para ellos._

Ya veras Kurama-sensei, lograremos hacer estos sellos en lo resta de clases en el día de la academia- _dijo muy convencido Naruto recibiendo la misma reaccion en la rubia._

( _Bueno, lamento no poder ayudarles en esto pero no comprendo bien este tipo de matiria_ )- _dijo un muy apenado Goku rascandose la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada._

Descuida Goku-tōsan, con sus entrenamientos hemos avanzado mucho, asi que no te preocupes- _hablo una esforzada Naruko._

Estuvieron escribiendo Kanjis y formas en tozos de rollos probando sus sellos en prendas que confeccionaban ellos mismos, ya que nadie les vendia ropa ellos compraron lo nesesario para frabricarselas. Estuvieron varias horas en eso, peronsolo obtenian sellos de menor, igual o mator peso del que tenian en sus prendas actuales, incluso sin explicacion crearon sellos del tipo explosivo, el como lo descubrieron?, al colocar chakra en este brillo por un momento hasta que le exploto en la cara a Naruto destrozando una prenda y 3 dias de trabajo el hacerla, vaya que lloro por la perdida, pero se veia el lado bueno ya que Naruto logro replicar el sello que hizo y probarlo en una roca para verificar que fuera el correcto funcionando satisfactoriamente. Teniendo eso alarte continuaron con su creación de sellos, ahora habian creado sellos de almacenamiento de medio espacio, ambos Kurama y Goku le cayo una gota en la nuca al ver que creaban cualquier cosa menos lo que se propusieron. Ya llevaban mas de 3 horas y todavia no habian podido hacerlo, por otro lado, los sellos que hicieron por error fueron sellos de rastreo, de resistencia, mas sellos explosivos de algunos tipos ( _fragmentarios, adhesivos, y... ¿perseguidores de chakra?_ ), tambien hicieron sellos del tipo barrera, sellos de silencio, y otros mas, una gota mas crecio en la nuca de los zorros y el azabache al ver la cantidad de sellos creados y todavia no se desesperaban, vaya que eran persistentes.

Ya el cielo se torno naranja indicando que la noche estaba proxima a caer, los chicos ya habian recibido los recuerdos de sus clones, vaya que la clase fue aburrida. Seguian viendo un papel con sello de gravedad, han estado con el viendo como podian modificar el sello que tenian en vez de crearlo.

Haaa me rindo, no se me ocurre como poder hacerlo- _dijo un ya fastidiado Naruto recoatandose en el suelo con una mueca de rendición en su rostro._

Haaa es inutil- _dijo la rubia con el mismo animo-_ no es como si solo cambiaramos la parte de gravedad fija y la alteraramos para que sea distinta ¿o no?

Cri, cri... ,cri, cri- _eran los sonidos de los grillos ante la casi ausencia de luz._

!Somos unos completos idiotas¡- _fue el grito en conjunto de los chicos al ver algo que era tan sencillo._

Tomaron el sello y alteraron la parte del ingreso de chakra y eliminaron la fijación de gravedad. La colocaron en su ropa y probaron si funcionaba. Para alegria de estos dio resultado pudiendo regular el peso que querian en sus ropas para el entrenamiento, para su sorpresa el sello hace aparecer por un momento la cantidad del peso el cual esta ejerciendo el sello en la ropa, algo raro pero bueno haci sabrian a ciensia cierta cuanto era lo que cargaban.

Tomaron sus cosas y los sellos creados y se fueron para su casa, ya verian que hacer con los otros sellos.

 ** _XXXXXXX_** **_Fin de Retrospectiva_** **_XXXXXXX_**

Las clases continuaron de forma normal, aunque cuando los Uzumaki llegaron al salon y se sentaron en sus puestos rompieron los asientos por el peso, algo raro considerando que por la forma en que se rompieron las sillas pareciera que fue por mucho peso, decir que varios se rieron seria mentir, aunque para ellos tambien fue chistoso por olvidarse de desactivar los sellos.

Pasaron los meses y se acercaba el final del primer año escolar, varios de los padres estaban orgullosa de que sus niños tuvieran un buen desempeño en el primer año, aunque algo desilucionados por que los herederos de los clanes eran los que ocupaban los primeros puestos y para rabia de ellos, los "demonios" estaban en esos lugares. Los padres se enojaron por eso ya que, aunque no podian hacer nada, no les gustaba que esas "cosas" humillaban a sus niños y los hacian ver menos, pero ya tendrian la opcion de dejarlos con algo que los lastimara, y tratarian de boicotear su aprendizaje converzando con los profesores.

Llego el dia de termino de año y el día en que los alumnos con mejores notas pasarian al prox. curso, cada uno fue llamado indicando que salieran los que habian pasado de curso. No fue sorpresa de que la mayoria de los hijos de civiles pasar ya que solo era teorico el primer año, los herederos pasaron sin ningun problema, aunque Shikamaru paso con notas entre regulares y algo bajas, razon?, le era problematico el esforzarse. Los civiles se mostraban complasidos por eso, la generacion de ahora prometia mucho, aunque su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que al abrirse la puerta de la academia, dos sonrientes Uzumaki salian de esta. Tal parece que los "demonios" tambien pasaron, varios se enojaron planeando alguna forma de desquitarse con ellos para que destrozaran sus metas y sueños. Pero solo se conformaron con pensarlo ya los chicos gritaron "Jiji" dirigendose hacia el Sandaime Hokage quien los abrazo y felicito por pasar este año, todos quedaron con rabia reprimida ante los visto, ¿ Cómo era posible que su Hikage no se diera cuenta que ellos son una amenaza ? solo pudieron observar como se alejaban de la zona academica caminando por las calles de la aldea.

Y bien, debo de suponer que fue algo tedioso las clases teoricas- _dijo el Sandaime a los chicos._

Algo tedioso? fue una perdida de tiempo que solo digeran eso en la academia- _dijo algo fastidiada Naruko por lo que "habian" aprendido ese año._

Concuerdo con eso, si fuese por rescatar algo seria Geografía, logre hacer un diseño del continente completo para que si algun día quisieramos salir tendría lugares turisticos marcados en el mapa- _dijo el prlinegro con una ligera sonrisa._

Ohh, eso es bueno, tener conocimiento del lugar en el que vivimos es fundametal para prevenir y planificar emboscadas, tambien para planear un trazo de ruta segura.

Le quitas lo divertido con eso Jiji- _dijo el azabache inflando las mejillas por eso._

Jajajaja, lo siento, lo siento.

Ah, Jiji mira esto- _dijo la rubia sacando un pergamino de entre sus ropas, vió por todos lados como buacando algo encontrando una banca cerca de un parque, fue a la banca y extendio el pergamino de sellado para despues aplicarke chakra y que aparecieran un monton de armas y sellos._

Hoo, Fuinjutsu de almacenaje- _dijo este sorprendido-_ no sabia que podian hacerlo chicos.

Jejejeje, que podemos decir somos unos genios- _dijo Naruko sobandose la nariz._

A proposito que son todos esos sellos?.

Haber, haber, haber- _dijo Naruto señanaldo los sellos-_ tenemos sellos explosivos, mas sellos de almacenaje, de rastreo, de barrera, de gravedad, sellos de parálisis, que mas...- _decia como si estuviera ofreciendo un producto a un cliente-_ ne, Nē-san donde estan los sellos de camuflaje.

Tienen que estar junto con los de silencio.

Todo eso bajo la mirada incredula de Hiruzen que tomaba cada sello para verlo cuidadosamente. Si bien conocia y podia hacer sellos no podia verificar la calidad de los sellos que tenia en mano, pero sabiendo el talento natural que corre por sus venas al ser Uzumaki se imaginaba que fueran sellos desentes.

De donde sacaron tantos sellos chicos.

Los hicimos por error en lo que tratabamos de hacer sellos de gravedad regulables, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero logramos hacerlos- _dijo dijo la rubia como si hablara del clima._

Sellos reguladores?, y de gravedad ?- _pregunto algo asustado por lo escuchado-,_ cuanto es lo que cargan ahora.

Veamos, temos sellos en nuestra polera, pantalon y sandalias cada una con un sello, creo que son 48 kilos cada uno- _dijo el azabache haciendo que Hiruzen lo viera raro-_ que.

Dices que llevas 48 kilos en pies, piernas, y tronco?.

Ah y tambien en estas muñequeras- _dijo mostrando unas muñequeras de color azul oscuro._

Me dices que llevas 240 kilos en todo tu cuerpo? _\- pregunto incredulo el hombre recibiendo un simple si de Naruto-_ y me puedes explicar el como te mueves normal en este momento.

Ya llevo 1 mes y medio con el peso, ya estoy acostumbrado, aunque Nē-san tiene 45 kilos en sus sellos lo que da un total de 225 kilos en su cuerpo.

Sigo pensando que es ridiculo el peso que llevan.

Jajaja tambien pensamos lo mismo al intentarlo- _dijo Naruko riendo al recordar las veces que trataron de moverse y lo hacian con mucha dificultad._

Bien, debo decir que me impresionan, no pense que hicieran tanta variedad, son realmente unos genios- _hablo acariciendo los cabellos de sus "nietos" y estos reian ante el afecto-_ me dejan llevarme unos sellos? quiero verificar algo.

No hay problema, si gustas llevalos todos, podemos hacer mas- _dijo Naruto sellando todo en el pergamino y entregandoselo a Hiruzen-_ de hecho tengo la idea de vender unos cuantos sellos para tener un ingreso extra.

No veo el inconveniente, pero de partida, vendelos a quienes conoscas talvez tengas suerte y se conviertan en futuros clientes.

Que gran idea, vamos Nē-chan tenemos varios sellos que hacer- _dijo arrastrando a su hermana mientras esta reia ante la hemocion de su hermano._

Mientras los chicos corrian a su apartamento Sarutobi estaba de pie mirando el pergamino en mano, era inconcebible que unos niños crearan tales sellos, por muy Uzumaki que fueran, era ridiculo.

Se los mandare a Jiraiya para que los vea, ya que él es el unico Fuin-Master calificado en Konoha que pueda evaluar los sellos mejor que yo- _dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa. Esos chicos seran increibles en los proximos años._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Sorairo Days_** ( ** _ソロイロデー_** )

 ** _Capitulo 3: Tiempo en la academia, una curiosidad al ver las naturalezas de chakra_**

 _El sol sale por el Horizonte, entra por una pequeña abertura de una ventana dandole en los ojos a los Uzumaki haciendo que estos bostesaran despertando para el día._

 ** _Kimi Wa kikoeru? / Dime si puedes oir ?_**

 ** _Boku no Kono Koe ga / El sonido que hace mi voz_**

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki en el bosque de la muerte entrenando, después los dos estaban con los otros genin en la sala para su seleccion de equipo._

 ** _Yamini Munashiku Suikomareta / Lo absorbió la oscuridad no puede regresar_**

 _Los Uzumaki estaban con su equipo mientras esperaban a su sensei para la prueba._

 ** _Moshimo Sekai ga / Si este mundo tiene un plan_**

 ** _Imi Wo Motsuno Nara / Para todos y por igual_**

 _Los muchachos junto con Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el país de las olas peleando contra Zabuza_

 ** _Kon'na Kimochi mo / Lo que yo podría sentir_**

 ** _Muda de Wanai? / De nada pudiera senvir_**

 _Se ve a Hinata entrenando con su equipo, mientras que los otros genin tambien entrenaban y Shikamaru se veia durmiendo._

 ** _Akogare ni Oshitsubusarete / Mis anhelos murieron no podía más_**

 _Se ve a Konohamaru asiendo una pose presentandose junto con su equipo._

 ** _Akiramente tanda / Me daba por vencida,_**

 _Se ve a Kurama y a Goku sonriendo alegre y orgullosamente._

 ** _Hateshinai Sora no oro mo Shiranaide / Entonces mire al cielo y pude ver que infinito es,_**

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki estar listos para los examene, Despues se ve a Orochimaru en su guarida con sus secuases listos para la invasión_

 ** _Hashiri Dashita Omoi ga Ima Demo / Comienzo a avanzar, por qué es momento de correr_**

 _Se muestra el bosque de la muerte mientras que todos corrian para conseguir los pergaminos._

 ** _Kono Mune wo Tashika ni Tataiteru Kara / Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón_**

 _Naruto y compañia hacen frente a Orochimaru en el bosque para pelear._

 **Kyou no Boku ga Sono saki ni Tsuzuku / Ya no me detendré, a mi destino llegare**

 _Se muestran las preeliminares para pasar a la siguiente ronda mostrando a varios genin de distintas aldeas._

 ** _Bokuga Nari no Asu wo Kitsuite yuku / Por que mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer_**

 _La invasión comenzó, y todo era un caos Hiruzen fue atrapado por Orochimaru pero Naruko se quedo con el, paralelo se ve a Naruto Haciendo frente a Gaara._

 ** _Kotae Wa sou Itsumo Koko ni Aru / La respuesta que busque, no note que estaba justo aquí._**

 _Se ven a los dos Uzumaki con una mirada fiera pars después convertirse en super Saiyajin._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Los meses de vacaciones al terminar el primer año de academia pasaron de una forma inesperadamente rapida. En esos meses los chicos se juntaban para pasar el rato juntos y divertirse para pasar el día

Los hermanos Uchiha pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo o conversando o entrenando, Izami platicaba con Naruko de forma animada y pocas veces entrenaban, en cambio Sasuke estaba algo ansioso por obtener su sharingan por lo que entreno con Naruto pequeños combates de practica. Si bien Sasuke no era ningun desefio el azabache Uchiha le ponia empeño en sus combates. Al terminar los meses si bien no fue lo que espero logro despertar su Sharingan de un tomoe en cada ojo, con Izami fue lo mismo al entrenar con Naruko, al menos ya podian practicar el estilo Uchiha que era _El puño interceptor_. Mikoto al ver el como se llevaban con los muchachos se alegro bastante, y el alivio que sintio al saber la razon de la masacre, fue suficiente para que sus niños no se undieran en la venganza.

 ** _XXXXXX 2 Año Academia XXXXXX_**

Comenzo el nuevo periodo academico y todos los prospectos a ninjas estaban presentes para su nuevo año, aunque rogaban que no ubiera nada teorico, suficiente habian tenido con lo del año pasado. Todos estaban presentes en el salon conversando animadamente, Mizuki e Iruka habian entrado llamando la atencion de los demas fallando miserablemente, sin mas uso su jutsu patentado _Cabeza Gigante_ todavia no entendia como se callaban con eso.

Bien, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año, ya que el año pasado pasamos todo lo relacionado con lo teorico, este año practicaremos la parte practica- _dijo el moreno sorprendiendo a los muchachos sobre el cambio drastico en el aprendisaje._

Sensei- _dijo uno de los estudiantes levantando la mano-_ a que se refiere con eso.

Pues a los ejercicios de chakra, practica de Taijutsu y unos pocos jutsus para empezar- _dijo unas pocas cosas aclarando las dudas y sorprendiendo mas a los muchachos._

Las clases comenzaron retomando pocas cosas del año pasado sobre lo que sabian del chakra, una vez aclarado Iruka les permitio salir para una pequeña demostracion de Taijutsu. Fueron a un espacio abierto para hacer la práctica, cada uno formandose para ser llamados para sus respectivos encuentros, lo curioso fue que los Uzumaki de alejaron un poco haciendo un poco de elongación.

Chicos, que estan haciendo?- _pregunto Mizuki con su finjida amabilidad._

Solo calentamos un poco antes de nuestras peleas- _dijo un Naruto que se escuchaba emocionado._

Ya veo, olle Iruka por que no dejamos que ellos comienzen con su " demostracion" tal vez los demas puedan aprender algo con esta escena- _hablo el canoso para hacer ver lo patetico de los demonios y bajarle sus espectativas._

Bien, no veo problema con eso- _dijo un Iruka con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Mizuki noto que esa sonrisa no era fingida si no una autentica, algo no cuadraba._

Yooosh- _dijo Naruto sacandose su sudadera dejando ver un cuerpo mas que trabajado sorprendiendo a los demas por lo que veían-_ aunque sea de practica no pienso contenerme Nē-san- _dijo lanzando su sudadera al suelo causando que este caiga de forma pesada y dejando grietas en él intrigando a todos por eso._

Ya veras como dejo el marcador a mi favor- _dijo esta imitando a su hermano sacandose si sudadera dejando ver el uso de un peto que cubria sus pechos de tamaño copa AA, muy grandes para alguien de su edad, y mostrando un cuerpo igual de trabajado enmarcando un poco su abdomen pero manteniendo su femenidad intacta, la ropa que tiro al suelo tuvo el mismo efecto._

( _Pero que demonios, como es que tienen un cuerpo tan entrenado, no es normal, para nada normal_ )- _penso Mizuki impresionado por lo que veia, Iruka estaba igual._

Las femeninas veian con un gran sonrojo el torso del pelinegro quien tenian remarcado tanto el abdomen y los pectorales pero sin exageración, mostrando tambien los bien formados brazos que parecieran de hierro. Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Izami estaban sonrojadas al ver semejante espectaculo que sin duda era un agasajo para ellas. No obstante los varones, vease a Kiba y Chouji estaban algo envovados por el atractivo físico de la rubia, Shikamaru y Shino simplemente se mantenían estoico ante eso, pero Sasuke estaba algo atraido por la rubia, sangoloteo la cabeza sacando esas ideas de su mente.

Si los dos estan listos - _hablo Mizuki mis tras los dos se posicionaban en una postura extraña para los demas ( posicion de Goku )-_. . . . . !Hajime¡

 ** _Soundtrack Dragon ball Z_** _燃えつきろ!!熱戦・裂戦・超激戦_ ( **¡ _Vamos! Batalla / Lágrimas de batalla / Batalla súper feroz_** )

AAAAAAAH

Fue el grito de ambos lanzándose al encuentro, al estar cerca chocaron sus antebrazos creando un sordo sonido por el choque, estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que se separaron para Naruto lanzarse a dar una rafaga de puños y patadas a gran velocidad que Naruko defendia magistralmente, los estudiantes estaban perplejos ante la muestra de habilidad mostrada y sus ojos estaban por demas casi fuera de sus cuencas, aunque solo eran ellos ya que Hinata, Izami e Ino apoyaban a Naruko para que ganara, en cuanto a los hombres solo Kiba apoyaba pero de forma silenciosa Shikamaru, Shino y Sasuke apoyaban al pelinegro para que mostrara que los hombres seguiran siendo mejores que las mujeres. De regreso a la batalla Naruko era la que arremetia con sus puños mientras que Naruto los bloqueaba con las palmas de sus manos, en eso evade uno de sus golpes saltando quedando sobre ella, sin perder hace lo mismo quedando cara a cara en el aire comenzando otro intercambio en pleno aire, curiosamente nadie notaba que se mantenian flotando, ni siquiere ellos mismos. En una abertura Naruko le da un golpe martillo a Naruto quien es dirigido como misil al suelo, dando un giro este incorpora logrando caer a tierra con una rodilla flexionada y la otra apoyada en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos Naruko descendia con un pie extendido amenazando con golpearlo de forma poderosa, un golpe que fue bloqueado cuando Naruto coloca ambos brazos de forma cruzada sobre su cabeza bloqueando dicho golpe que al hacer contacto crea un crater en el suelo por la presion ejercida. El pie es rechazado de forma brusca mandando a Naruko a silir al aire pero esta da un mortal aprobechando el impulso quedando a la distancia de su hermano.

 ** _Fin ost._**

Nadie decia nada, solo era silencio ante lo que acababan de apreciar, hasta los profesores estaban sorprendidos y no creian lo que acababan de ver ¡ POR DIOS, SOLO FUE UN POCO PERO FUE ESPECTACULAR!.

Me imprecionas Nē-san, no pense que lograras seguirme el ritmo- _dijo Naruto alabando a su hermana._

No te alegres mucho Nī-san, todavia me falta mostrar mas cosas como para que me felicites- _dijo una feliz Naruko que aunque no lo mostrara estaba feliz por ser felicitada por su hermano-_ ademas veamos si resistes esto- _dijo para después colocar sus manos a un costado extrañando a todos por esa pocision-_ ** _Kaaa...Meeee-_** _empezo a pronunciar mientras su voz hacia eco de forma poderosa en el lugar-_ ** _Haaa...Meeee-_** _en las palmas de sus manos el chakra comenzó a juntarse de forma presipitada alarmando a los dos Chunin que trataron de detenerla... pero ya era tarde- **HAAAAAAA.**_

El haz de chakra salio en direccion a Naruto quien sabia que si lo esquivaba causaria mucho daño, por lo que coloco sus manos frente a el y retuvo el ataque que al hacer contacto las rafagas de viento no se hicieron esperar. Todos estaban sorprendidos eh incredulos, en especial los Chunin que sabian que un ataque asi lastimaria a cualquiera, pero que Naruto lo sostubiera con las palmas de sus manos era inconcebible y asombroso a la vez.

Naruto aplico algo de chakra en sus manos y redireccionó el ataque al cielo el cual siguio su curso hasta perderse. Las manos del azabache se mostraban humeantes ante tal proesa que acababa de hacer, el polvo no demoro en asentarse en el lugar haciendo que todos en el lugar tocieran por ello.

Creo... que se me paso la mano- _dijo la rubia mientras se rascaba la parte de atras de su cabeza de forma nerviosa al igual que su sonrisa._

Iruka iba a reprender a su alumna por un ataque tan destructivo y hacerlo en un recinto como el colegio, pero antes de llegar al lado de ella se le adelanto Naruto, quien ya al lado de la rubia con su mano alsada le dio un coscorron a la inconciente rubia por lo que hizo.

Por que fue eso Nī-san- _hablo con lagrimas en los ojos resintiendo el golpe en su cabeza mientras tenia ambas manos en la zona afectada._

Y todavía lo preguntas?, el Kame-Hame-Ha es una tecnica de por si con mucha acumulacion de chakra, por lo cual la hace muy destructiva, no lo vuelvas a hacer en lugares concurridos, te quedo claro?- _regaño este con los brazos crusados._

Hai, _Gomen'nasai_ ( _Lo siento_ )- _dijo esta avergonzada por el descuido que tuvo, solo para después sentir una caricia en su cabeza procedente de la mano de su hermano._

Con que no lo vuelvas a hacer esta bien, ¿ De acuerdo ?.- _le dijo y pregunto con una sonrisa fraternal en su rostro haciendo feliz instantaneamente a la rubia_

!Hai¡- _grito fuerte para abrazar cariñosamente a su hermano._

Perdon por las molestias Iruka-sensei.

Descuida Naruto, solo procura que tu hermana no lo vuelva a hacer.

Hecho.

Bien chicos, los ire llamando para que hagan sus practicas.

Y asi fue como el resto del día se fue solo en ver los posibles fallos en el modo de pelear de los estudiantes, con los civiles fue algo ya esperado, muy patetico, solo fue algo mas llamativo el convate de Sakura que justamente le toco con Ino terminando en un doble K.O, los otros como Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke e Izami fueron mas emocionantes, pero Shikamaru no peleo por ser problematico _[ **N/A:** **enserio, que alguien haga algo para que Shikamaru deje de ser flojo]**_ despues de eso las clases terminaron y los chicos se fueron a sus casas.

Y bien Iruka- _dijo el peliplateado a su compañero-_ me diras que es lo que te pasa, actuas mas amigable de lo que recuerdo.

Sencillo- _dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles y los colocaba en sus manos-_ entendi que ellos no son los culpables, simplemente eso.

Ahhh, tengo que recordarte quien fue el que mato a tu familia?

Fue el Kyubi- _dijo simplemente en lo que su asistente iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido_ \- no los niños Uzumaki, espero que lo entiendas algun día- _dijo y se retiro de la sala bajo la mirada de un molesto Mizuki ya que le daria mastrabajo el boicotear la educacion de los demonios._

Antes de que las clases comenzaran, Hiruzen le dijo a Iruka que pasara un tiempo con los muchachos, si bien se iba a negar e inventar una escusa no podia ya que era el Hokage quien le ordenaba. Se sorprendio y se recrimino a si mismo por actuar de forma tan inconciente ante ellos, pero estaba feliz de que alenos los "bromistas" tomaran algo de atencion en clases.

Los meses pasaron y las clases continuaron normalmente con las clases de Taijutsu, los hermanos Uzumaki siempre combatian entre ellos ya que no habia nadie quien mostrara algo de desafio en contra de ellos, los herederos de clanes como los Uchiha no eran la escepcion, su capacidad y grandes avances con el Taijutsu de su clan era una muestra grande para ellos, el Akimichi entrenaba con Kiba e iban relativamente bien aunque el Inuzuka terminaba aplastado terminando hecho un wafle al escaparcele de vez en cuando un gordo para Chouji, Hinata avanzaba a su ritmo, de vez en cuando Izami y Naruko la ayudan para que pueda entrenar mas a menos y tambieb ayudandola con su timides, Ino entrenaba con Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo, si bien no se mostraba que se llevaran bien lo cierto era que se llevaban como mejores amigas y rivales accion que las hizo mejorar mucho en su entrenamiento a opinion de Iruka sorprendido de que una civil destacara por el resto, Shino practicaba poco al igual que Shikamaru ya que uno no lo hacia por flojera y el otro por el hecho que parecia raro para los demas, pero con un leve empujón de Naruto los insito a entrenar con el ( si con empujón se refieren a que este salte hacia ellos con claras intenciones de golpear y escaparan del pelinegro Uzumaki, si fue un empujón bien grande ).

Mizuki trataba de convenser a los Uzumaki que su estilo de batalla estaba mal, pero estos no hacian caso a lo que decia ya que sabian que mentía. Iruka cada vez que lo veia se recriminaba asi mismo por haber actuado de la misma forma en el pasado, y estaba feliz de que los chicos fueran lo suficientemente listo para que se dieran cuenta de lo que trataban de hacer.

Paso mas tiempo y las cosas se complicaron para algunos de los chicos, Izami e Hinata eran acosadas por los estudiantes civiles tratando de convencerlas de que fueran sus novias, aunque la Uchiha les decia reiteradamente que no y era quien defendia a una temerosa Hinata que no sabia como actuar ante ese tipo de situaciones, Ino y sakura mejoraron drasticamente su relación, ahora se hablaban de forma amistosa la mayor parte del tiempo, auque si a alguna se escapaba uno de sus conocidos insulto no tardaban en armar un pleito, para gracia de los estudiantes. Con Naruko era algo similar con las chicas Uchiha e Hyuga aunque siempre la trataban como si fuera una simple chica fácil lo que hacia enojar bastante, aunque la sola sensacion de muerte de Naruto hacia los "insectos" era suficiente para aullentarlos. Aunque un día Naruto se entero de algo con lo que molestara a su hermana durante un bueeeen tiempo.

Era otro dia en la academia, los muchachos estaban hablando menamente sobre cosas triviales o buien sobre que harian en la siguiente seción de Taijutsu, las chicas estaban juntas hablando sobre cosas varias hasta que salio un tema que intereso a todas.

Y bien chicas, diganme, a quien les interesa- _dijo Naruko de forma animada descolocando a la Uchiha y la Hyuga._

Pues obio que Sasuke-kun- _dijeron simultaneamente la Haruno y la Yamanaka._

Jajajaja, se nota que Teme-"kun" es un iman de chicas jajajaj- _dijo de forma cantona sonrojando a las aludidas pero Izami se dió cuenta de un pequeñisimo detalle._

Naruko-nē- _dijo la Uchiha llamando la atencion de la aludida-_ dime... que sientes por Sasuke-nīsama- _dijo de forma cortante intrigando a todo el grupo._

Ehh? Pues...yo... la verdad... quiero decir... es que...- _balbuceaba palabras sin sentido sorprendiendo al grupo por la actitud que mostraba y el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas._

No me digas... que te gusta- _dijo Hinata causando que la rubia aumentara su sonrojo por lo dicho quedando del mismo modo que Hinata cuando mencionan al azabache Uzumaki._

En serio?- _preguntaron las rivales a la rubia quien lentamente asintio no confiando en su voz en esa ocasión._

No me lo creo, pense que por estar tan apegada con tu hermano tomarias una relacion rara entre ustedes- _dijo Sakura._

Pero que es lo que dices, como puedes pensar algo asi- _dijo algo ofendida la rubia-_ bueno... no puedo negar que teme-kun es algo atractivo.

Asi que eso era- _hablo alguien sobre las cabezas de las chicas girandose encontrandose con el que Naruko menos queria-_ ya decia yo que te mostraban algo mas amigable con el Teme, Nē-san- _dijo Naruto quien tenia una sonrisa que todos sabian bien a lo que iba a llegar._

Nī-san espera puedo explicarlo- _dijo de forma repentina tratando de que Naruto la dejara exolicar y ser objetivo de burla de él._

Mmmmm, no se si quiera- _dijo de forma inocente e ingenua-_ talvez se lo deba decir para saber su opinion- _hablo con la sonrisa traviesa asustando mas a la rubia._

No te atreverías- _dijo con un tono muy peligroso, lo que ocasiono que las chicas se alejaran del fuego crusado._

O que- _dijo simplemente._

De forma inesperada Naruko se transformó desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo detras de su hermano, que temeroso se dio vuelta para ver como era observado por su "depredadora" hermana que lo miraba de forma nada amigable

Creo que me ejercitare usandote como mi muñeco de trapo- _dijo tronandose los nudillos mientras tomaba al rubio del cuello de la ropa y lo arrastraba, bajo la mirada de todos de forma muy temerosa._

En eso los profesores entran y ven como Naruko se dirigia a la salida, Mizuki estaba impresionado por el cambio que tenia la rubia y por el poder que exudaba, Iruka estaba igual pero viendo quién era el que arrastraba sabia que habia pasado. Naruko paso al lado de ellos e Iruka hablo.

Naruko-chan- _dijo el moreno tomando su atencion y alegrando en gran medida al azabache Uzumaki... alegria que no duro mucho_ \- Trata de no matarlo- _hablo simplemente mientras esta decia implemente "Hai"_ _y el Uzumaki masculino atino a gritar cuando la puerta se cerro._

 _TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOR_

Fue lo unico se escuho antes que los golpes de puños, rocas, fierros, bancas, ¿ y una columna rota ? talvez exagero con eso ultimo pero bueno noquerian enfrentarse a la ira de una mujer, en especial si era de una Uzumaki con poder Saiyajin, una combinacion de miedo. Ya pasado el terror y que una ya relajada Naruko y un. . . . enyesado Naruto entrara a la sala continuaron las clases con normalidad.

Pasaron los meses y el manejo en el chakra de los estudiantes se vió aceptable, los civiles hacian su esfuerzo para tratar de sobresalir sobre ellos, aunque no les funcionaba ya que una civil, de pelo rosa, que dejo de ser hostigosa con cierto Uchiha mostro mas manejo del chakra que los demas. En una de las clases salieron a un patio e Iruka les pidió que escalaran arboles solo con los pies, al no entender hizo una demostración sorprendiendo a los estudiantes civiles por la accion, despues de eso se pusieron a escalar con escepcion de los Uzumaki, Uchiha y la Hyuga. El Akimichi, Nara, Aburame y la Yamanaka si bien sabian del ejercicio no lo dominaban del todo por lo que siguieron practicando.

El año acababa y ya se habia visto quienes habian logrado pasar el curso del control de chakra, la escalada de arboles culmino con que casi todos lo manejaran de forma desente incluyendo a algunos civiles. Cuando toco el control sobre el agua varios se desesperaron por caerse de forma constante, pero la insistencia de Iruka los hizo tratar nuevamente, los que ya tenian el ejercicio dominado eran los Uzumaki ( _ya todos saben por que_ ), los Uchiha y sorprendentemente la Haruno quien se veia el esfuerzo aunque la mayoria de alumno civil la miraba con envidia al ver como ella podia y ellos no. Los otros herederos de clanes tambien lograron pasar esa prueba, si bien terminaron mojados igualmente, lograron completar el ejercicio.

El año culmino y en este momento todos los parres estaban esperando ansiosamente la salida de sus hijos de la academia, uno a uno fueron saliendo incluyendo a los herederos de los clanes, pero los padres de estos no se marchaban intrigando a los presentes. La puerta se abrio y los hermanos Uchiha y Uzumaki salieron de la sala, los Uchiha fueron recividos por su madre y los Uzumaki por todos los cabezas de clanes invitándolos a una cena para felicitarlos por pasar de curso, varios de los civilies vio eso de forma incredula, nadie se explicaba como eran tan ciegos coma para tratar a esas "cosas" como un igual, otros quedaron mas enojados por el echo de que sus hijos no habian pasado exigiendo una explicacion por eso, todo eso visto por una muy seria y pensativa Mebuki quien miraba hacia el lugar en donde se fueron los Uzumaki.

Ka-san, ¿ Que ocurre ?- _pregunto una confundida Sakura extrañada por la actitud de su madre._

Te pedire algo hija- _dijo esta mirando a su hija-_ en cuanto tengas tiempo y si puedes invita a esos niños a la casa, quiero preguntarles algo.

Mmm? Por que.

Tengo curiosidad sobre una cosa, ¿ Puedo contar contigo ?

De acuerdo- _dijo un tanto dudosa pero no crei que su madre fuera causarles algun mal a sus amigos._

Con los Uzumaki, su fiesta fue a tranquila y divertida, conversaron contos sus amigos, lanzaron una que otra broma, indirectas sobre quien le gusta a quien, para sonrojo de Izami, Naruko y Hinata por sus respectivos amores, los muchachos comenzaron a golpearse con almuadas para pasar el rato, para despues una Ino, Izami y Naruko se unieran por recibir accidentalmente un golpe con dichos objetos. La fiesta culmino y todos los muchachos se fueron a sus casas para descansar y esperar a que comenzara el próximo año de la academia.

 ** _XXXXXX 3 Año Academia XXXXXX_**

Igual que antes, los meses pasaron de forma rapida sin que se dieran cuenta, en el tiempo los hermanos Uzumaki siguieron entrenando con la instruccion de Goku en las otras tecnicas de los demas Guerreros Z. Si bien fue mas complicado no fue imposible, la primera fue practicar para poder usar el _Masenko_ , al igual que el Kame-Hame-Ha se debe concentrar el chakra en las manos pero estas tienen que estar extendidas y en la frente del usuario, tardaron 2 semanas en poder aprender y ejecutar el ataque, pero el cansancio fue bastante en el proceso. Luego comenzaron con el _Makankosapo,_ igual que el Masenko pero se requiere el uso de los dos primeros dedos y concentrar el chakra en ellos, con ella fue 1 mes practicando y para gratificacion lo lograron pero igual que antes se cansaron mucho, talves el estar horas y horas entrenando no era tan bueno para aprender rapido las tecnicas.

En el tiempo que tenian libre ( _bajo mandato de Kurama ya que queria que los chicos hicieran algo menos destructivo_ ) los chicos lo usaban para crecrear mas sellos y ver que nuevos sellos podrian hacer o crear, fueron unas semanas algo agotadoras pero gratificantes, el hacer sellos era relajante para los Uzumaki aunque no sabian el porque.

En ese momento las dos mitades de Kurama estaban... ¿ temblorosos ? por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que los sellos que crearon los mocosos ya los hace entrar en la categoria 11/15 en los Fuin-Master Uzumaki, ya se estaban asustando por lo rapido que avanzaban solo creando sellos, si tuvieran los libros y pergaminos a su dispisicion no sabian si querian estar en contra de ellos, seria una broma si lograran despertar las _**Kongo Fusa** ( Cadenas de Chakra o de adiamantina )_ eso seria una pesadilla si las vieran de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Hokage, Hiruzen estaba con el tipico papeleo de siempre aunque estaba esperando que su estudiante creador del _Icha Icha Paradise_ manadara su respuesta a los sellos que habia mandado, si bien el me saje que recibió hace tiempo de que le daria una respuesta lo antes posible, pero eso fue hace casi 2 años, en eso una bocanada de humo hace acto de presencia en el despacho del hombre tomandolo desprevenido.

Hola, sensei- _dijo el hombre tras la cortina de humo que al despejarse se dejo ver relajando al viejo Hokage._

Eras Jiraiya, no vuelvas a entrar asi, casi me da infarto.

Lo siento por eso- _dijo rascandose la cabeza de forma apenada._

A que vino tanto retraso, se supone que solo ibas a ver la calidad de los sellos- _dijo de forma seria._

Bueno primero estaba terminando mis proximas ideas para mi próximo libro- _dijo de forma pervertida sacandole una gota al Hokage y a los Anbu-_ y lo segundo, fue que estaba probando los sellos que me mandaste, en serio sensei dime quien fue el que los creo, la calidad es por lo menos superior a toda clase de sello que he visto, incluso los de gravedad que son los que mas me llamaron la atencion, !Por dios hasta habian sellos de gravedad variable¡, debes decirme quien fue el que los creo, tengo que saber como los hizo.

No me creerias si te lo dijera.

Que quieres decir con eso.

El responsable, o en este caso responsables, son individuos que tú conoces muy bien, de hecho sabes quienes son.

Que los conosco?, no conosco a nadie que haga sellos de ese nivel- _dijo el canoso confundido._

En serio?, ni si quiera a tus hijastros?.

Ante esas palabras la mandibula del Sanin de los Sapos cayo al suelo. Habia escuchado bien?, ¿los hijos de Kushina y Minato crearon semejante obras ?. Vio cuidadosamente el rostro de Sarutobi esperando ver algo en su rostro que le dijera que era mentira... Nada, lo decia de la forma mas honesta que se pueda ver, y eso lo palidecio, que un par de mocosos fueran capaces de algo como eso, la sola mencion era absurda.

Y bien? que haras al respecto.

Que quieres que haga, hacer sellos que uno conoce es una cosa, pero crear sellos de forma improvisada es por demas muy peligroso, que quieres que haga sabiendo que mis muchachos tienen talento para algo como esto, seran un terror si logran el pináculo de los estandares Uzumaki- _dijo algo isterico por lo escuchado, no todos los días te enteras que mocosos de 8 años tienen tan alto nivel en la rama mas difícil del mundo, el Fuinjutsu._

Eso mesclado con su entrenamiento los hara oponentes a temer- _dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro intrigando al Sanin._

Que quieres decir con su entrenamiento.

Lo sabras a su debido tiempo, por ahora los muchachos deben estar entrenando, faltan poco mas de un mes para que las clases vuelvan a retomarse, y con el nuevo plan de educacion hay varios prospecto que son prometedores en especial los del lado civil.

Nuevo plan de educacion?, que quieres decir con eso.

Para que los muchachos no se aburrieran en la academia hice unos arreglos en la enseñanza, mas tarde te dire los detalles.

Esto es raro, tu no harias cambios en la enseñanza ninja a no ser que sea por algo muy especial.

Creeme, cuando la situacion lo apremie sabras el por que lo ise ademas...

No pudo seguir ya que de repente el terreno empezo a sacudirse de forma algo brusca alertando a los presentes.

Qu... Que esta... pasando- _dijo el canoso sabio tratando de mantener el equilibrio-_ un ataque enemigo?.

Hiruzen iba a responder pero un anbu aparecio arrodillandose frente a Sarutobi.

Hokage-sama... los muchachos lo estan haciendo de nuevo- _dijo la de mascara de Gato extrañando a Jiraiya._

Vamos para alla- _dijo despues de que el anbu desapareciera-_ sigueme, veras de lo que hablaba antes- _hablo para salir de la oficina, Jiraiya no tuvo mas opción que seguirlo._

De forma rapida los dos llegaron al interior del bosque de la muerte, para curiosidad de Jiraiya quien se preguntaba cocomo su sensei sabia donde se provocaba el temblor, dejo eso de lado cuando vió a lo lejos una especie de cúpula que brillaba a la distancia, Jiraiya penso que era una barrera qhe trataba de contener algo, pero se preguntaba ¿ quien creo la barrera ?. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se coloco al lado de los demas Anbu su mandibula casi se cayo al ver lo que habia dentro de ella.

Los Uzumaki estaban probando una de las tecnicas que aprendieron contra la otra, osea, el Kame-Hame-Ha contra el Masenko. Los dos ataques luchaban contra el otro por la supremacía y ninguno cedía contra el otro, eso duro hasta que por no poder, mas los ataques explotaron causando que el temblor aumentara.

Dentro de la barrera, no se veia nada por el polvo que había, de forma inesperada la barrera cayo haciendo que todo el polvo acumulado se dispersara por todo el lugar. Los presentes tosieron por el polvo que les habia llegado de golpe, pero Sarutobi, Neko y la actual _Tokubetsu Jounin_ Anko Mitarashi buscaban con la mirada a los pequeños, mientras Jiraiya trataba de procesar lo visto actualmente. En lo que el polvo se despejava se pudo ver dos siluetas en el suelo, todos estaban espectantes y resaban por que los muchachos no estuvieran tan dañados. Para su asombro los dos estaban algo ilesos, con varias heridas por todo su cuerpo pero no parecia nada grave. Para sorpresa de Jiraiya el chakra rojo los cubrio curando sus heridas totalme te para despues desaparecer como si nunca estuviera, un leve pulso de chakra se sintio provenir de los muchachos pero no paso nada mas desde ese punto.

 ** _Con los Uzumaki_**

Estos dos respiraban algo agitado por el esfuerzo, aunque mas que por el esfuerzo fue por el hecho que al mismo tiempo tuvieron que enviarle mas chakra a la barrera para que esta no callera y la onda expansiva de la explosion no afectara la aldea.

Cres... que... alguien... lo haya...notado?- _pregunto el Uzumaki azabache al aire._

La barrera... solo bloquea... lo que hacemos... como daño... el temblor... lo tuvieron que... sentir todos- _respondio una agitada Naruko a su hermano._

Naruto se sento como pudo, si bien sus heridas estaban curadas sus musculos y el agotamiento era tema aparte.

Por lo que acabo de sentir obtuvimos un pequeño _Zenkai_ por nuestro esfuerzo, segun Goku-otōsan despues de cada combate extremo o un duro entrenamiento se obtiene un _Zenkai_ de aumento de poder, en este caso de chakra- _dijo el azabche a su hermana._

Si, algo escuche hablar de eso- dijo _esta mientras se sentaba difícilmente-_ aunque no se como funciona específicamente esa "habilidad".

Despues le preguntamos, por ahora tratemos de recuperarnos.

En eso el Sandaime con la anbu, Anko y al Sanin hacen acto de presencia.

Hola Jiji, te pedimos perdón de antemano si se sintio por la aldea- _dijo Naruto disculpandose con Hiruzen._

Cuantas veces van esta vez, ¿3?, tienen que ser concientes que los civiles no saben diferenciar entre un ataque enemigo y sus entrenamientos, por lo menos hagan algun sellos que solo afecte esta zona.

Pensamos lo mismo hace poco Jiji- _dijo la rubia aun sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, en eso centra su atencion en el nuevo rostro que esta presente-_ anooo, quien eres.

Aah... yo...cof...cof, premitanme presentarme, soy elnmas fuerte de todos los ninjas, mis enemigos tiemblan ante la simple mension de mi nombre, soy aquel que hace suspirar a las mujeres, soy el gran y galante Jiraiya-sama- _dijo haciendo poses ridículas y haciendo aparecer un sapo montandose sobre el._

Al presentarse hubo un silencio algo incomodo lo unico que habia de ruido era el viento que soplo levantando algo de polvo sacando una gota a los presentes... hasta el bosque tenia una gota y eso ya era deprimente.

Eehh, bueno creo que te llamare Jiraiya-san- _dijo el azabache llamando la atencion del nombrado que lo miraba fijamente._

En eso Jiraiya toma a su maestro y se inclina con el para hablar en voz baja.

Que significa esto sensei, por que Naruto tiene el pelo de color negro- _dijo el Sanin con voz seria y confundida._

Todavia no lo se, cuando llegamos a buscarlos el color rubio de Naruto cambio al que tiene actualmente, todavia no entiendo la razon de ese cambio- _dijo el anciano Kage dejando intrigado mas a su estudiante-_ por otro lado chicos- _hablo alejandose de el canoso-_ aún les queda fuerza para transformarse?- _pregunto a los chicos que dudaban por la presencia de algunos presentes ( Yugao, Anko todavía no sabian del Super Saiyajin) miraron al Sanin con desconfianza-_ descuiden el es mi aprendiz, es de fiar- _. con eso dicho los muchachos se relajaron y se pararon como podian._

Los dos tomaron distancias y colocaron sus brazos a sus costados, tomaron una respiracion profunda y dieron un leve grito para dar paso al cambio de sus cabellos, el de Naruto seguia igual solo que cambio de color, con Naruko su cabellos se erizó dando la apariencia de una antorcha y el chakra dorado que los rodeaba era extraordinario.

Bueno solo es un poco, no podemos mantenerlo ya que estamos algo agotados y no podemos aumentar nuestro estado para mostrar el poder normal- _hablo Naruto quien perdio su transformación seguido por su hermana, los dos dieron un suspiro mientras se sacaban el sudor de sus frentes._

Los tres estaban impresionados, y para colmo dijeron que por estar agotados no podian mantener la transformación

y dejarla con el poder normal?, osea !LO QUE SINTIERON FUE SU PODER AGOTADO? ES UNA BROMA?¡. Si como mucho podian hacerle frente a varios Jounin con ese poder.

Se...Sen...sei... que fue... lo que acabamos de ver- _fue lo unico que pudo pronunciar Jiraiya ya que todavia estaba algo conmocionado._

Eso Jiraiya es un estado conocido como _Super Saiyajin-_ _dijo como si hablara del clima-_ segun tengo entendido, la transformación le da al usuario un aumento de poder, velocidad, y fuerza en gran magnitud, tambien aumenta el poder destructivo de los jutsus que uno lanse, como por ejemplo un simple jutsu de aire podría desvanecer un jutsu de fuego como mínimo de rango B posiblemente de rango A- _explico lo que sabia dejando al sabio de los sapos tan palido como cierto Sanin albino._

Bueno, si no les molesta quiero ir a casa a comer- _dijo la rubia sacando de su asombro a los presentes-_ Nī-san quiero comer un lagarto para la cena- _dijo esta colocando ojos de perrito para que su hermano cumpliera su capricho, este trato de resistirse pero le era imposible, al final sedio facilmente._

De acuerdo- _dijo algo derrotado haciendo reir en victoria a su hermana-_ pero yo me quedo con el 60% del alimento.

Aaa no es justo, con lo que me dejas no me alcanza ni para aperitivo- _se quejo esta al ver el astuto movimiento de su hermano._

Yo soy quien va a capturarlo, por lo menos meresco más porción- _dijo como explicando la razón._

En eso una iguana del tamaño de un caballo aparece frente a los chicos, tratando de mostrar ferocidad ante los presentes,solo Anko y Yugao se pusieron en posición ya que el Hokage podia con él al igual que el Sabio de los sapos, pero la iguana empezo a sudar balas cuando sintio que su vida corria peligro y vió como los Uzumaki lo miraban de forma nada buena para su vida.

Bien si quieres mas tendras que ganarme para reclamar la porción- _dijo el azabache quien se acercaba lentamente a la iguana quien retrocedia al mismo ritmo que Naruto._

Entonces tendre que adelantarme a tus acciones- _dijo la rubia para despues saltar lanzándose a por el animal quien salio corriendo siendo perseguido por una hambrienta Naruko seguida por el pozo sin fondo de Naruto._

Los demas miraban lo ocurrido con una gota en la nuca al ver a semejante animal salir corriendo por su vida por dos mocosos.

Ahora entiendo que los animales se notan mas precavidos y temerosos que antes, esos dos no saben lo que es el miedo a un animal- _dijo Anko ya que ella es la pasa mayor tiempo en el bosque, una entrenando, y la otra vigilando a los chicos._

Sensei- _dijo el Gamma Sannin a l aludido-_ dime que aun no conocen el ramen.

Ya lo conocen, y cuando van Teuchi tiene que cerrar temprano por falta de ingredientes- _dijo con algo de pesar pensando las ventas perdidas por ellos._

Jiraiya solo les mando sus condolencias por lo que tenían que sufrir los pobres, pero bueno eso no era para pensarlo tanto.

Ya pasaron los meses faltantes y las clases nuevamente retomaron, si bien algunos estudiantes no pasaron se notaba poco la falta de estos, por otro lado, el día de hoy los muchachos se llevarian una gran sorpresa para el comienzo de este año.

Muy bien clase, me complace ver que tienen energia para lo que se vera este año- _dijo Iruka a los muchachos que estaban impacientes por lo que aprenderian, ya que era mas entretenido de lo que habian escuchado-_ este año tenemos la visita de un gran ninja de Konoha, es uno de los mas reconocidos y es capas de hacerle frente a nuestro Hokage- _eso ultimo impresionó a muchos-_ quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida...

Antes de que terminara de hablar una nube de humo se hizo presente en el lugar para dar a la presentacion de cierto canoso que los Uzumaki conocian, el individuo se presento asi mismo terminando como " _Jiraiya-sama"_. Para sorpresa de muchos era uno de los _Densetsu no Sanin_ , Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos, lo reconocieron por el primer año de academia que habian pasado la historia de la aldea sobre los shinobis mas destacados de la aldea.

No lo creo.

Es Jiraiya de los Sanin.

Es una broma?

Quiero su autografo.

Eso y otras cosas mas eran lo que decian entre los estudiantes, en cambio los Uzumaki solo suspiraron, unas semanas antes de que las clases comenzarán lo habian encontrado espiando en las aguas termales de la aldea, desde ese momento decidieron llamarlo Ero-Senin, y aunque los muchachos lo tacharon de pervertido este lo habia negado para despues nombrarse asi mismo un super pervertido, palabras que le sacaron una gota a los chicos.

Volviendo a la actualidad, el Sanin estaba rodeado de varios estudiantes reciviendo aludaciones de todos ellos, los unicos que estaban en sus asientos aparte de los Uzumaki eran los herederos de clanes y la civil Haruno. Despues de calmar a los admiradores del sabio, este procedio a hablar por la causa de su visita.

Muy bien futuros ninjas de Konoha, vine a ese lugar para ver quienes serian las proximas promesas que defenderan la aldea y eh de decir que estoy satisfecho, varios al parecer han decidido tomar en serio esta carrera, puedo ver que seran grandes shinobis y Kunoichis en el futuro- _dijo el sabio alentando a los chicos-_ bien les dare una bonificacion en formación- _dijo este para despues sacar unos papeles extrañando a los estudiantes-_ lo que tengo en mi mano son conocidos como papeles de chakra, con ellos podemos ver cuales son sus afinidades tanto primarias como secundarias, para eso tienen que tener un buen control sobre su chakra y al terminar podran pasar a la _transformacion de la naturaleza de chakra_ que en esto entran los jutsus elementales.

Despues de esa explicacion Jiraiya le pidio a Iruka que llamara a los muchachos uno por uno para probar que Naturalezas tenian, explico que; Si el papel de arrugaba era Raiton ( _E. Rayo_ ), si se quemaba era Katon ( _E. Fuego_ ), si se desmoronaba era Doton ( _E. Tierra_ ), si se mojaba era Suiton ( _E. Agua_ ) y si se cortaba er Fūton ( _E. Viento )_. Uno por uno fueron pasando para ver sus afinidades para algo de descepcion de todos o les salia Katon, o les salian Doton que al igual que Sakura su elemento fue el de tierra. Una vez los civiles pasaron llego el turno de los Herederos de clanes, tanto el Akimichi como el Nara fue Doton, con el Aburame salio con Futon, un elemento muy escaso incluso en Konoha, con la Yamanaka fue, para sorpresa de todos Suiton, ya van dos con elementos diferentes eso era un gran avance, siguieron con la Hyuga, que para sorpresa de todos el papel se corto en dos y una de las mitades se mojo, Jiraiya explico esto que al tener mas de un elemento, parte del papel se deforma de acorde a dicho elemento, que una Hyuga tenga doa afinidades era algo increible, ahora siguieron con los gemelos Uchiha, tomaron un papel cada uno y ocurrio lo mismo que con la Hyuga, en ellos parte del papel se arrugo y el resto se hizo cenizas dejandolo con que los chicos eran afines al Katon y al Raiton, varios se sorprendieron, aunque algunos se enselaban por el hecho de tener mas de un elemento y mas ensima otro con el que nadie salia, los hermanos Uchiha se fueron a sus asientos contentos de que tenian dos elementos los cuales podian poner en practica. Ahora... solo faltaban los Uzumaki, varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar cuando los chicos bajaban para ver sus afinidades, si bien no mostraron ser como habian escuchado, seguian menospreciandolos, creyendose mejores que ellos, aunque sabian que no lo eran. Los muchachos llegaron a donde estaba Jiraiya y les entrego los papeles de chakra, todos estaban espectantes para ver que elemento afín eran, hasta Mizuki estaba intrigado por saberlo, cuando los chicos mandaron chakra al papel... un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de todos.

El papel de por sí se partio en 5 partes y la cereza sobre el pastel... los trozos empezaron a levitar, los trozos de papeles de ambos estaban levitando frente a ellos, y para icredubilidad de todos cada uno sufrio un cambio, uno se quemo, el otro se desmorono, otro se mojo, el otro se arrugó y el ultimo trozo de ambos Uzumaki se iluminó.

Silencio... era lo unico que habia en la sala, nadie decía nada, ni respiración, ni pestañeo, ni siquiera el canto de las avez que pasaban de vez en cuando, solo uno logro salir de su estupor aunque se negaba a creer lo que veia en este momento.

Jir...Jiraiya...Sama... ve lo yo veo- _dijo un muy nervioso Iruka y no siendo el unico._

No... no me lo creo, debe ser una broma muy pesada- _dijo el sabio quien no salia de su asombro-_ ser afín a los... 5 elementos, y tener el elemento gravedad- _eso ultimo descoloco a todos los presentes-_ pero... el trozo que brilla... no se que elemento es.

Mmmmm... que tal si le colocamos _"Hiton (_ _E. Luz_ )"- _dijo la rubia haciendo que los sensei y el sabio la quedaran mirando-_ bueno... es un elemento al fin y al cabo y esta brillando, no creo que sea un mal nombre.

Jiraiya solo se quedo mirando entre la icredubilidad y la fascinación, ser afín al los 5 elementos, tener el elemento Gravedad, y uno que no creeria que existiera hasta ahora... el elemento luz, no sabia que hacer en este momento, pero sabia que los muchachos podrian hacer esto muy interesante de ahora en adelante, y el mundo quedaria de patas arriba con estos dos mocosos en el, oooh no sabria lo que realmente pasaria en el mundo ante esta revelacion, y los del consejo no estaran nada complacidos si se enteran de esto. Las cosas se complicarían y Jiraiya lo sabia, si queria que sus ahijados no sufrieran nada tendria que quedarse y velar por su bienestar, y tambien tenia que hacer algo sobre esa transformacion rara que tienen los muchachos, si queria abordar los temas de forma mas profunda tenia que traer a un ayudante... tenía que traer a Tsunade para su ayuda.

 ** _Continuara_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Y listo, se termina, como veran los chicos han estado aprendiendo de todo y van mas seguido a clases, Goku decidio enseñarles otras técnicas aparte de las que él conoce, que pasara con el Sharingan? mas adelante Goku abordara ese tema, otro tema es que, si no se dieron cuenta, el Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan que tienen los chicos inverti los colores ya que no se me ocurre una forma nueva los ojos son negros y la shuriken de 4 puntas es rojo solo eso perdon si no se me ocurrio algo mas original, la apricion del sabio pervertido al recivir los sellos valla que se asombro al saber quienes los fabrican, pero bueno, la mayor sorpresa fueron los elementos, ¿ Que pasara ahora que los demas saben de sus afinidades? ¿ El consejo hara algo para aprovecharse de eso? solo el tiempo lo dira [ o en este caso, el autor ]. Bueno eso sera todo, soy OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane_**


	4. Chaper 4

_La aldea de la hoja siempre a sido reconocida por ser una de las mas grandes naciones Shinobi, sobreviviendo a las tres grandes guerras ninjas, cuyo Hokahe actual vivio y las cuenta los Shinobi de su aldea para que tomen conciencia de lo que puede ocurrir._

 _Tambien era conocida tener a los Shinobis mas fuertes que el mundo haya conocido, destacando a Hashirama Senju, usuario del famoso Mokuton ( E. de Madera ), con el poder suficiente para subyugar a los 9 Bijūs al mismo tiempo, junto a Madara Uchiha, Shinobi y unica persona que podia hacerle frente a Hashirama, cuyos ojos Sharingan eran los suficientemente poderosos para controlar al Kyubi._

 _Tambien estaba el hermano de Hashirama, Tobirama Senju, quien era capaz de controlar el Suiton a tal grado que podia crearlo desde la propia atmosfera, sinnecesidad de tener una fuente de agua cercana o lanzar agua para fortalecer sus Jutsu._

 _Contando tambien a los tres Sannin de la hoja, Konoha era conocida por producir a los Shinobis mas fuertes que el mundo ninja conociera. Pero nunca en la historia se habia escuchado o hablado de alguien que controlara todos los elementos... hasta ahora._

 ** _XXX_** **_Academia ninja XXX_**

Habian pasado dos días desde que Jiraiya habia ido a la academia ninja, como visita sorpresa para los futuros shinobis de la hoja. De antemano pidio un informe del avance de los niños ya que si bien iba de forma para el aprendizaje, no queria que los que no estuvieran preparados se esforzaran en algo que no pudieran hacer.

Fue gratificante que los muchachos estuvieran en buen camino enbel tema de chakra, y vaya que con la historia esaban bien instruidos. Tendria que agradecer a su sensei por ese cambio en la academia, ya que, si bien eran epocas de paz, eso no significaba que el programa de enseñanza flaquee por ello.

En este momento el Gamma Sannin estaba observando a los muchachos de la academia, aunque veia en sus ojos, en varios de ello una gran envidia dirigida a un grupo, mas que nada a dos personas en especifico.

El grupo era conformado por los hermanos Uchiha, los herederos, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Yamanaka y Hyuga, junto a una civil de apellido Haruno. Y junto a ellos se encontraban los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes comentaban de temas triviales y sin importancia.

Jiraiya aún recordaba lo que ocurrio despues de que la academia terminara cuando mostro las afinidades elementales de todos. Fue algo que en verdad los sorprendio a todos.

 ** _XXX Flashback no Jutsu: Hace dos dias XXX_**

Jiraiya habia llegado a la oficina de Hiruzen una vez termino la academia. Lo que descubrió era algo que tenia que mantener en secreto lo mas seguro posible, y de no ser así, los protegeria de toda amenaza.

Jiraiya estaba en el despacho del Hokage, frente a Sarutobi, quien estaba con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su boca escuchando atentemente lo que su ex-alumno le contaba. Si bien estaba feliz de que sus "nietos" tuvieran un potencial grande para que sus shinobis de mas confianza los guiaran, la realidad era muy distinta.

Es en serio Sensei, tiene que hacer algo para proteger a los muchachos, a estas alturas los del consejo ya tienen que saber lo que ocurrió en la academia- _dijo Jiraiya on un rostro de seriedad impregnada en el, cosa que muy pocas veces Sarutobi podria ver en el._

Estoy al tanto de que tengo que ser mas cuidadoso con ellos desde ahora, pero como sabrás las cosas no seran censillas- _dijo Hiruzen de forma seria pensando una forma viable para la seguridad de los Uzumaki._

Pero sabes bien que...

Hokage-sama, el consejo llamo a una reunion de suma importancia- _uno de los anbu se presento de forma inmediata, cortando lo que Jiraiya iba a decir._

Ire de inmediato.

Yo tambien voy- _dijo al Gamma Sanin._

Bien.

Con eso dicho los dos salieron en direccion a la sala de reuniones. Sabian que tenian que planear algo, y resaban que los otros clanes los apoyaran en este dilema.

 ** _XXX Sala del Consejo XXX_**

Al llegar a la sala, estaba totalmente llena, tal parece que la noticia se esparcio como polvora. Cada uno de los cabeza de clanes se mantenia espectante, esperando saber el por que tanto alboroto, aunque ya se hacian una idea. Sarutobi se sento en su silla y Jiraiya se coloco tras de él.

Para que nos a citado, Hokage-sama- _dijo un estoico Hiashi._

Eso mismo quisiera saber- _respondio este mirando a los consejeros, quienes estaban a la izquierda de Hiruzen._

Dejeme que les explique la razon caballeros- _dijo Danzo, quien se mostraba algo mas animado de lo normal, aunque lo ocultaba la ligera sonrisa en su rostro era evidente_ \- esta mañana, en la academia uno de los Shinobis mas famosos de "nuestra" aldea fue a darles una visita a nuestros futuros shinobis. El Gamma Sanin, Jiraiya fue a darles un aliento a los niños y aprovecho el momento para mostrar las afinidades elementales de cada uno de ellos con los papeles de chakra.

Si, mi hijo dijo eso cuando llego al resinto- _menciono Tsume agregando al tema._

Si bien la mayoria mostro ser afin a la tierra y al fuego, en el caso de los herederos Uchiha mostraron ser afín al Katon y al Raiton, y la heredera Hyuga al Fūton y extrañamente al Suiton- _dijo el tuerto dejando a varios intrigados ya que los Hyuga eran afín al Doton, y nadie habia tenido mas de una afinidad_ \- sin embargo esa no es la razón por la que hacemos esta reunion.

Es por los hermanos Uzumaki, cierto?- _hablo y pregunto Shibi sabiendo a donde se dirigia el tema._

Correcto. Aunque todavia no lo creo y me cuesta hacerlo, los "niños" Uzumaki- _Danzo habia remarcado con cierto grado de malicia la palabra niños misntras hablaba_ \- mostraron ser afín a todos los elementos, y como sorpresa final el papel de ambos levito en el aire y se partio en cinco trozos, mostrando en el quinto pedazo que tenian un elemento el cual nadia habia escuchado, el Hiton o Elemento Luz.

De forma inmediata se desataron las protestas del lado civil, diciendo que era demaciado poder y herramientas para "los demonios". Cada uno decia la sentencia que debian tener, que no vayan mas a la academia, que se les restrinja su chakra, que los maten, entre otras cosas.

Por el lado shinobi, los cabezas de clanes solo permanecian pensantes ante la situación, ser afín a todos los elementos era una capacidad muy escaza, demaciado para ser precisos. Y que el papel de chakra haya levitado y uno de sus trozos se brillara... sinceramente, no sabian que pensar.

En vista de este suceso- _hablo de nuevo Danzo llamando la atencion de todos_ \- propongo que me entreguen a los niños bajo mi cuidado, seran grandes shinobis y juraran lealtad a la aldea, y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que nos traiciones ya que me encargare de eso- _propuso el alcon de la guerra siendo apoyado por sus compañeros Homura y Koharu, quienes asentian ante la idea, al igual que los civiles en la sala._

Y crees que voy a permitir eso?- _pregunto Hiruzen con ira reprimida y soltando una ligera cantidad de Instinto Asesino, asustando a los civiles e inquitando a los cabezas de clanes_ \- no permitiré que hagas tales cosas con ellos, son solo niños y como tal deben tener una infancia como se debe.

Hiruzen- _comenzo a hablarle a Sarutobi meneando la cabeza en negación_ \- se te olvida que ellos son las "armas" de Konoha. Su unica obligacion es ser leales a la aldea, lo que ellos quieran es irrelevante para nosotros, con este descubrimiento nuestra aldea se alsara sobre las otras. Podremos subyugarlas a todas y así nadie se atrevera a negarse de nuestra autoridad. Regiremos el mundo ninja como una unica nación- _dijo el anciano vendado con una mirada de ensueño al imsginarse a el mismo como el pinaculo de la supremacia ninja con los dos niños Uzumaki bajo su mando._

Te escuchas hablar por lo menos? Esa idea es una locura y un plan desquiciado. Mi respuesta sigue siendo NO, ellos no seran maquinas de matar para que te alces con ideas tan locas como esa- _reprocho Hiruzen a su ex-compañero de equipo._

Bueno, si las cosas son asi dejemoslo en votacion- _dijo este mientras las votaciones comenzaban._

Yo, Shibi Aburame, lider del Clan Aburame, rechazo la idea.

Yo, Tsume Inuzuka, lider del Clan Inuzuka, rechazo la idea.

Yo, Hiashi Hyuga, lider del Clan Hyuga, rechazo la idea.

Yo, Inoichi Yamanaka, lider del Clan Yamanaka, rechazo la idea.

Que molesto, el Clan Nara Rechaza la demanda- _dijo Shikaku con algo de pereza y molestia por lo dicho por Danzo._

Yo, Choza Akimichi, lider del Clan Akimichi, rechazo la idea.

Yo, Mikoto Uchiha, lider del clan Uchiha, rechazo la idea.

Como Hokage, rechazo la idea.

Para molestia de todos los civiles, todos los cabezas de clanes habian rechaza la "grandiosa" idea del consejero de Konoha. Pero aun faltaban votos y eso les podria asegurar la victoria.

Obviamente los consejeros apoyaron la idea, teniendo tres votos a su favor, en el caso de el lado civil, Danzo se las ingenio para dividirlos en algunas ramas. La que se encargaba del financiamiento, el comercio, el tratado de los productos de otras aldea, la venta de armas ninja y el lado administrativo de los alimentos. En lo que resultaba que la mayoría apoyo la idea que Danzo habia dado. Pero faltaba un voto.

Mebuki Haruno, civil encargada del financiamiento de la aldea. Una mujer modesta de proporciones promedia para una mujer de su edad. Destacaba por el hecho que siempre daba ideas para un mayor funcionamiento y administracion monetaria en la aldea, logrando aumentar siempre una recaudación competente y satisfactoria para todos. Pero que en este preciso momento estuviera reacia a dar un voto para que los monstruos estuvieran bajo control permanente, algo raro pasaba.

Yo...- _comenzo a hablar la pelirosa Haruno_ \- Mebuki Haruno, jefa a cargo del financiamiento de la aldea, rechazo la idea.

Silencio. eso era lo que habia en la sala. Nadie entendia este comportamiento de la mujer. Ella era la primera en todo para colocar en desventaja a los niños cuando tenia la oportunidad, pero ahora... lo unico que tenian en la cabeza las personas era ¿ Era en realidad la misma persona ?.

Como se ha decidido, los hermanos Uzumaki seguiran con su vida normal en la academia y no se habla mas del asunto, se termina la sesión- _hablo Hiruzen dando por terminada la reunión, haciendo que todos se fueran de la sala, hasta que_ \- señora Haruno- _la mencionada se volteo a Hiruzen-_ quisiera verla en mi despacho en la brevedad.

Hi, Hokage-sama- _respondio ella saliendo de la sala en direccion al despacho de Hiruzen._

Todo, bajo la atenta y colerica mirada de Danzo, quien rechinaba los dientes por no haber cumplido con su objetivo por culpa de un voto, un misero y maldito voto habia frustado su plan de poder obtener bajo su cargo a las armas supremas de la aldea.

Tal parece que no estas conforme Danzo- _hablo Jiraiya, quién estaba recargado en marco de la entrada viendolo de forma burlona_ \- sinceramente crei que te saldrias con la tuya en esta ocasión, pero tal parece que uno de tus peones se a librado de tus artimañas.

No se de que estas hablando- _dijo de forma neutra mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigia a la salida_ \- lo único que quiero es lo mejor para la aldea, nadie puede ver un simple deseo como ese.

Si claro, y los Uchiha no son arrogantes y petulantes- _dijo con sarcasmo al momento de que Danzo pasara al lado de él_ \- solo una cosa... Momia- _comento haciendo que este se detuviera y lo viera por el rabillo de su ojo bueno_ \- si te atreves de lastimar a mis haijados, date por muerto- _dijo para despues desaparecer en un shunshin de la sala dejando a un Danzo que, si bien estaba de espalda y no se podia verse su rostro. Si se le viera de frente, estaba sorprendido y con su ojo abierto de par en par._

 ** _XXX Flashback no Jutsu "Kai" XXX_**

Jiraiya solo suspiro, rogaba a Kami que a los muchachos no les pasara nada malo en lo que resta de academia, mas bien, en lo que resta sus vidas.

Las personas suelen hacer cualquier cosa por los celos y la envidia, y lolos niños no eran la excepción. Aunque un no sea mucho el daño que pueda hacer, los abusos no son cosa de poca importancia.

Preocupado Jiraiya-sama- _interrumpio la voz de Iruka, quien se coloco al lado del Sabio Sapo_ \- comparto sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, tambien estoy intriga y preocupado por el futuro de los muchachos. Con todo el poder que pueden obtener temo se vuelvan arrogantes.

Eso no sucedera- _dijo Jiraiya llamando la atencion de Iruka-_ si bien puede ser factible con cualquier otro Shinobi, ellos son la acepción. No tendran delirios de grandeza, y si uno de ellos se cree muy por encima de los otro tienen a alguien que los corriga- _dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando plena confianza y seguridad en sus palabras._

Ojala tenga razon en lo que dice- _hablo Iruka para dirigir su vista al grupo de los muchachos, quienes se reian por el hecho de que Kiba estaba en el suelo siendo aplastado por Naruto impidiendo su escape._

El dia transcurrio con normalidad y la academia ya habia terminado. Cada uno de los alumnos se iba para sus casas mientras que los Uzumaki eran escoltados por una sonriente Mikoto, quien veia a sus hijos conversar con Naruto y Naruko animadamente ( _Y con animado se refuere a un Sasuke que se nota a kilometros que sonrie, no mucho, pero lo hace_ ), Mikoto los iba a llevar comer algo.

Naruto, Naruko-chan- _una voz los distrajo haciendo que el pequeño grupo se volteara a verlos, viendo a una Sakura algo nerviosa._

Sakura-chan ? que ocurre- _pregunto el ojiazul azabache a su amiga._

Bueno... si no fuera molestia... les gustaria venir a mi casa a comer algo?.

Enserio ?- _pregunto Naruko_ \- no lo se... no sera mucha molestia para tu madre?- _pregunto la rubia con coletas_.

De hecho es idea de mi madre, ella quisiera conocerlos, si no les molesta.

Espera un poco- _dijo la rubia quien se dio vuelta para conversar con su hermano_ \- Nī-san que crees, seria correcto ir?.

No lo se, aunque no creo que sea correcto rechazar su oferta, después de todo es nuestra amiga- _dijo el azabache pensante._

Bien aceptaremos la invitación, pero prometeme que por lo menos tendras modales en la mesa, no creo que sea cortes comer como lo hacemos siempre- _dijo y advirtio la ojiazul al azabache._

Esta bien, está bien, por dios, pareces una madre actuando de esa forma.

Alguien tiene que ser la madura de los dos.

Se te olvida que soy mayor?

Solo por unos pocos segundos- _recrimino la chica con una vena en la cabeza._

Anoooo- _interrumpio Sakura viendo que estaban en otro punto menos en lo que estaban conversando antes._

Oh, perdon Sakura-chan- _se disculpó la rubia-_ con respecto a tu pregunta, si, no tenemos problemas con ir.

Que bien, si no les importa podria ser mañana despues de la academia ?

Ningun problema.

Bien nos vemos mañana- _se despidio la pelirosa._

Por que Mebuki quiere ver a los niños- _dijo en voz baja Mikoto curiosa por lo que ocurrio._

Kā-san, pasa algo ?- _pregunto Izami a su madre_.

Ah, no nada no te preocupes- _dijo la Uchiha mayor a su hija-_ por cierto chicos- _hablo llmando la atencion de los otros dos infantes_ \- creen que sea prudente ir? Es uno de los civiles que... bueno...- _Mikoto estaba nerviosa ya que estaba a punto de decirles de su estado como Jinchurikis._

Descuide Mikoto-okāchan, no creo que pase nada malo- _aseguro Naruto con total tranquilidad_.

Aun me preocupo.

Descuide, estaremos bien.

Con eso dicho por la rubia los hermanos Uzumaki se fueron a su casa mientras discutian sobre la creacion de un sello que los aislara y que no afectara a la aldea en sus entrenamientos.

No obstante, Mikoto se miraba preocupada ya que no era normal que un miembro civil invitara a los Uzumaki, en especial sabiendo como los tratan. Para calmar sus nervios, seguiria a los muchachos a una distancia prudente. Con eso en mente se retiro junto a sus hijos, quienes miraban con algo de preocupacion a su madre por la actitud que tenia.

 ** _Volviendo con los Uzumaki_**

Ellos caminaban de forma tranquila hacia su casa, ignorando de forma majistral las miradas de los aldeanos y los objetos que les lanzaban ( _osea, piedras_ ). Los chicos llegaron a su departamento para estudiar un poco de Fūinjutsu antes de irse a dormir. Si bien ya dominaban y tenian un gran entendimiento de ello. El libro que tenian era el ultimo que les quedaba por terminar de la biblioteca que tenia Hiruzen sobre Fūinjutsu. Requerirían el conocimiento Uzumaki de otra forma.

Bueno Nē-chan, tendremos que apañarlolas solos para los sellos- _dijo Naruto algo desanimado ya que no podria seguir con sus estudios._

Tranquilo Nī-san, seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento en Ninjutsu para pasar el tiempo en lo que encontramos una forma de seguir avanzando en nuestro estudio- _dijo Naruko tratando de animar a su hermano._

Bueno, eso es cierto, por el momento vamos a terminar con el libro que tenemos y durmamos, a sido un día agotado.

Solo por que no hicieron entrenamiento de Taijutsu dices eso- reprocho su hermana al rubio quien solo fingio demenfingio demencia por ello.

Los dos llegaron a su casa, se dieron un baño juntos, ya que no querian que la cuenta de agua saliera cara, ademas no se avergonzaban al verse ellos mismos ( _algo que Goku tiene_ ). Se colocaron su pijama y se fueron a dormir, pensando en que hacer con su entrenamiento en ninjutsu.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Sorairo Days (ソロイロデー)_**

 ** _Capitulo 4:_** _Termino de la academia, Goku domina el Migate no Gokui_

 _El sol sale por el Horizonte, entra por una pequeña abertura de una ventana dandole en los ojos a los Uzumaki haciendo que estos bostesaran despertando para el día._

 ** _Kimi Wa kikoeru? / Dime si puedes oir ?_**

 _ **Boku no Kono Koe ga / El sonido que hace mi voz**_

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki en el bosque de la muerte entrenando, después los dos estaban con los otros genin en la sala para su seleccion de equipo._

 _ **Yamini Munashiku Suikomareta / Lo absorbió la oscuridad no puede regresar**_

 _Los Uzumaki estaban con su equipo mientras esperaban a su sensei para la prueba._

 _ **Moshimo Sekai ga / Si este mundo tiene un plan**_

 _ **Imi Wo Motsuno Nara / Para todos y por igual**_

 _Los muchachos junto con Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el país de las olas peleando contra Zabuza_

 _ **Kon'na Kimochi mo / Lo que yo podría sentir**_

 _ **Muda de Wanai? / De nada pudiera senvir**_

 _Se ve a Hinata entrenando con su equipo, mientras que los otros genin tambien entrenaban y Shikamaru se veia durmiendo._

 _ **Akogare ni Oshitsubusarete / Mis anhelos murieron no podía más**_

 _Se ve a Konohamaru asiendo una pose presentandose junto con su equipo._

 _ **Akiramente tanda / Me daba por vencida,**_

 _Se ve a Kurama y a Goku sonriendo alegre y orgullosamente._

 _ **Hateshinai Sora no oro mo Shiranaide / Entonces mire al cielo y pude ver que infinito es,**_

 _Se ve a los Uzumaki estar listos para los examene, Despues se ve a Orochimaru en su guarida con sus secuases listos para la invasión_

 _ **Hashiri Dashita Omoi ga Ima Demo / Comienzo a avanzar, por qué es momento de correr**_

 _Se muestra el bosque de la muerte mientras que todos corrian para conseguir los pergaminos._

 _ **Kono Mune wo Tashika ni Tataiteru Kara / Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón**_

 _Naruto y compañia hacen frente a Orochimaru en el bosque para pelear._

 _ **Kyou no Boku ga Sono saki ni Tsuzuku / Ya no me detendré, a mi destino llegare**_

 _Se muestran las preeliminares para pasar a la siguiente ronda mostrando a varios genin de distintas aldeas._

 _ **Bokuga Nari no Asu wo Kitsuite yuku / Por que mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer**_

 _La invasión comenzó, y todo era un caos Hiruzen fue atrapado por Orochimaru pero Naruko se quedo con el, paralelo se ve a Naruto Haciendo frente a Gaara._

 _ **Kotae Wa sou Itsumo Koko ni Aru / La respuesta que busque, no note que estaba justo aquí.**_

 _Se ven a los dos Uzumaki con una mirada fiera para poder después convertirse en super Saiyajin._

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto y su hermana ya se habian dormido, con la idea de entrenar sus naturalezas elememtales y la tecnica de volar, aunque estaban curiosos por poner en practica el Hiton para ver que era lo que hacia, pero dejaron eso de lado, ya que querían descansar bien para cuando fueran a la casa de Sakura.

Si bien el Kyubi tambien tenia sospechas del por qué el repentino interes de uno de los lacayos de Danzo, no sintio malas intenciones provenir de Sakura, y, aunque haya sido por poco tiempo, las veces que a visto, por medio de los ojos de los chicos, a la pelirosada mayor, no ha sentido nada de hostilidad provenir de ella, almenos ya no, y Goku respaldaba eso ya que, según su opinión, seria interesante lo que ocurriera en dicha "reunion".

Y hablando del Azabache Saiyajin. Este estaba, dentro del espacio mental, lanzando una rafaga de golpes al aire, en pocas palabras estaba entrenando. Desde que habia llegado a este mundo a tenido dificultades para acceder al Migate no Gokui, no conoce la razon de esto pero tiene una ligera idea de como entrar en ese estado una vez mas.

Se coloco en pose de meditación y empezo a concentrarse, al lado de el estaban las dos mitadmitades del Kyubi, conversando para pasar el tiempo, aunque ellos estan algo confusos por hablar técnicamente consigo mismo. Su atencion fue desviada cuando una presión se hizo presente en el lugar, miraron con azombro... y temor al unico causante de esa perturbación.

Goku, aún en su pose de meditacion estaba siendo rodeado por un aura azulada y plateada por todo su cuerpo. Aunque solo fue por unos instantes ya que el aura desaparecio, justo cuando Goku abrio los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por fin- _fue lo unico que dijo al aire_

O... Olle... Goku- _llamo Kurama Ying al azabache, quien miro extrañado por el tono de voz usado, ya que demostraba algo de temor_ \- qu.. que fue lo que acabas de hacer.

Eso? A, mira lo que use hace poco se llama Migate no Gokui o tambien conocido como Doctrina Egoista, un estado que incluso capaz de enfrentar a los dioses de la destrucción, incluso estos mismos no son capaces de controlarlo, solo sus maestros- _dijo este como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo._

Las dos mitades de la entidad que conformaban al Kyubi lo miravan con sorpresa, si lo que dijo era cierto, ni siquiera Rikudo, Jūbi o Kaguya serian capaces de detenerlo siquiera.

Me quieres decir... que con esa forma puedes derrotar a un Dios ?- _pregunto atonito Kurama Yang, nobtodos los días te enteras que existe una forma de derrotar a un Dios._

En terminos simples, si.

No quiero imaginar cuando los muchachos se enteren de esto- _dijo Kurama Ying al aire._

De hecho pensaba mostrarselos cuando terminaran su academia.

Estas de broma? sabes que si les muestras ese poder se creeran técnicamente dioses, y puede que se vuelvan arrogantes- _reprocho Kurama Ying ante lo escuchado._

Es por eso que lo hare junto con ustedes- _hablo haciendo que los zorros se callaran_ \- se que el poder causa que la gente sea corrompida por el, pero si estamos con ellos para que se responsabilizen en su uso evitaremos eso- _hablo con calma y con seguridad, bajo la incredula mirada de los zorros._

Que te hace pensar de esa forma- _hablo Kurama Yang._

Yo no soy asi- _respondio simplemente._

Los dos zorros lo miraban como si espararan otra espuesta aparte de esa, pero Goku no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirandolos con su siempre y normal sonrisa. Los zorros soltaron un suspiro para despues hablar.

Espero que lo que digas sea cierto- _hablo con algo de preocupacion Kurama Ying, en lonque llevaba de conocer a los muchachos, les tomo cariño, y no quisiera que su personalidad cambiase._

Descuida, se que haran lo correcto.

Des de dicho eso los tres se dispusieron a dormir.

 ** _XXX En la mañana XXX_**

Se veia a todos los niños entrar a la academia, cada quien conbersando en su propio grupo social. En cierto lado, dentro de la sala de clase, los herederos de clanes estaban hablando sobre lo que trataria las clases de hoy. Justo en ese momento los hermanos Uzumaki entran a la sala, colocandose al lado de Hinata e Izumi, quienes comenzaron a hablar con la rubia con marcas de bigotes.

Y bien... Ñom...Ñom... que creen que nos den hoy para aprender- _dijo Chouji mie tras comia una bolsa de papas._

No lo se, y no me importa- _respondio Shikamaru con la cabeza en su pupitre tratando de dormir._

Tengo entendido que seran unos jutsus elementales basicos, junto a otros sencillos- _respondio Sasuke, quien por parte de su madre tenia ligera idea de lo que podria tocar._

Crees eso?- _pregunto Ino a su amor platonico_.

Es lo mas probable.

Seguirian conversando cuando Iruka entro al salon junto a Mizuki con un monton de rollos en mano.

Bien clase, tomen asiento- _dijo Iruka para extrañarse de que le hicieran caso esta vez_ -( _Bien, eso fue raro_ ) El día de hoy veremos jutsus basicos sobre los elementos y otros generales- _dijo el moreno a toda la clase_ \- iremos al campo para poder llevar a prueba este ejercicio.

Con eso todos fueron al patio siendo guiados por Mizuki mientras Iruka los seguia desde atras. Llegaron al campo formándose uno al lado del otro mientras Iruka tomaba uno de los rollos y hacia una demostracion.

Los jutsus que veremos ahora seran de bajo rango, los cuales seran de tierra y de fuego. Tambien veremos los Kawarimi y los Henge- _explico este mientras hacia los sellos para demostrar los jutsus-_ Mizuki.

Con eso dicho Mizuki se paro frente a todos y mostro el jutsu.

 _E. de Fuego; Disparo de flamas voladoras_ ( **_Katon; Hiendan_** _火遁・飛炎弾_ )

Mizuki lanzó una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano hacia uno de los arboles calcinandolo casi al instante.

Como veran es un jutsu que si bien es inferior al _E. de Fuego; Jutsu bola de fuego_ ( **_Katon; Gōkakyū no jutsu_** _火遁・豪火球の術_ ) puede causar mucho daño- _explico el Umino a los estudiantes_ \- ahora los otros jutsus son estos- dijo mientras hacia sellos manuales- _E. Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo_ ( **_Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu_** _土遁・土竜隠れの術_ ).

Iruka se habia introducido bajo tierra como si se fundiera en ella, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por eso. En eso ven a Mizuki se movia y se colocaba en otro lugar, solo para escuchara...

 _E. Tierra: Jutsu del Doble Suicidio Decapitador_ ( **_Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu_** _土遁・心中斬首の術_ )

Al escuchar ese jutsu vieron como el cuerpo de Mizuki se habia undido en la tierra, quedando nada mas que su cuerpo en la superficie. Momentos mas tarde Iruka salio de la tierra igual que como entro.

Como veran, aunque el jutsu sea de nivel bajo, si se aprovecha se puede jacer bien uso de él- _dijo él mientras veia como sus alumnos se veian muy interesados_ \- por el momemto practicaremos con la naturaleza que tengan, en caso de tener más de una afinidad veremos cual es la mas facil de usar y veremos como ponerla en practica.

Con eso dicho, Iruka repartio hojas de árbol a todos los alumnos, estos extrañados iban a preguntar, pero fueron interrumpidos por el mismo Iruka explicando que era lo que tenian que hacer.

El punto del ejercicio era que, tenian que hacer que la hoja, dependiera la afinidad, sufrisufriera un cambio, en caso de que fuera Doton o Katon, tenian que hacer que esa simple hoja se desmorone o se calcine. Aquellos que esa afinidad fueron a intentarlo a un lado, mientras los que tenian mas de una veian que afinidad era mas facil de usar. Claro todo eso despues de desenterrar a Mizuki del suelo.

Los que tenian dos afinidades, como Hinata y los hermanos Uchiha trataron de ver cual elemento era mas facil de usar. Con los hijos de Mikoto fue sencillo, ya que su elemento primario resulto fuego, algo que no sorprendio a nadie ya que era sabido que la especialidad de los Uchiha era el Katon. En tanto Hinata, viendo que es la primera Hyuga con afinidad Suiton y Fūton, sin contar a su madre que es de afinidad Raiton, Iruka trato de ayudarla en todo lo que podia, para satisfaccion de sus esfuerzos, el Suiton fue su afinidad primaria, por lo que Fūton sería su secundaria. Con ellos, al darles sus hojas, Iruka dio su atencion a Hinata, ya que anteriormente habia dicho lo que tenian que hacer si su afinidad era Katon, con el Suiton tendria que mojar la hoja solo con su chakra.

Ahora...- _dijo Iruka separandose de la pacifica Hinata_ \- donde estaran los muchachos- _se decia mientras buscaba con la mirada a los Uzumaki. En eso ve a Mizuki parado en un lugar sin moverse_ \- Oe, Mizuki, ocurre algo ?- _le pregunto sin resivir una respuesta._

El Umino se acercó para que le hiciera caso, pero al estar mas cerca supo la razón del comportamiento de su colega shinobi.

Frente a ellos se encontraban, no dos niños, si no 12 ¡12! Seis cada uno, intentando con una hoja lo que dijo Iruka con las afinidades. Mientras que dies de ellos se concentraban con sus afinidades, los que al parecer eran los Originales estaban tratabdo de hacer otra cosa, mas especifico, saltando una y otr vez sin razon aparente.

Pero... Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan- _llamo Iruka a los chicos, siendo los unicos en detenerse siendo los que saltaban_ \- que... que es lo que están haciendo- _ante esas palabras algunos de los estudiantes detuvieron sus intentos con las hojas para ver que era lo que pasaba._

Bueno... no queriamos intentar un elemento por uno en el dia, asi que hicimos clones para que ellos lo hicieran mientras tratamos de ver como por hacer eso de la gravedad- _respondio Naruko un poco nerviosa._

Eso, ademas el elemento luz lo practicaremos en otro momemto, ya que es algo que no se ha visto o escuchado algo- _dijo el rubio con simplesa._

Y... Ya veo- _dijo Iruka un poco menos sorprendido_ \- pero...- _dijo mirando a los clones_ \- eso es... ¿ Kage Bunshin ?

Asi es- _respondio el rubio_ \- la otra vez vimos a dos Jounin teniendo un combate de practica y uno de ellos hizo dos copias de él mismo para una tecnica Raiton. Fue costoso pero ya la podemos hacer.

Y por casualidad- _esta vez hablo Mizuki con algo de intriga-_ cuantos pueden hacer.

Mmmm no estoy segura- _dijo la rubia con algo de duda._

Y a todo esto, por que dejan a sus clones hacer el ejercicio y no ustedes- _dijo Iruka._

Jejeje- _rio Naruto_ \- esta tecnica tiene un truco- _la risa no se le iba de su rostro. Todos estaban atentos a lo que dijera ya que estaban rodeados por el resto de la clase_ \- esta tecnica tiene la ventaja de que todo lo que aprenda, vea o escuche sera traspasado al original, eso incluye este ejercicio y el control de chakra- _dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro._

Iruka se palmo la cara ante eso, era obvio, el Kage Bunshin lo creo el Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju, con el fin para uusarlo en el espionaje y la infiltracion, la univa desventaja era su exesivo uso de chakra.

¿¡ Que !?- _fue el grito de varios de los estudiantes._

Enserio?

No me lo creo.

Por que no nos enseñan eso en la academia.

La vida seria mas facil con esa tecnica.

Esa y muchas otras cosas decian los alumnos ante el hecho de no saber un jutsu como ese. Aunque el alboroto tranquilizo ya que Iruka les explico que la tecnica que usaban los chicos era una de alto peligro ya que requeria un gran uso de chakra, y si ellos podian hacerla era por el hecho que tenian altas reservas para ello. Y el por que los chicos podian hacerlo? Tenian dichas reservas para ello.

Con algo de envidia los demas siguieron con sus tareas. Mizuki e Iruka todavia estaban sorprendidos de que los chicos supieran un Kinjutsu Rango B, pero sabiendo lo que ellos tenían dentro era de suponerse que no tendrian problemas.

Las clases terminaron y cada quien se fue a sus casa. Y como habian dicho, cuando Mebuki fue a buscar a su hija, junto a ella estaban los Uzumaki conversando amenamente. Sin ninguna objeción siguieron a la mujer a la casa de la pelirosa mayor de forma calmada.

Aunque eran seguidos meticulosamente por una pelinegra Uchiha, quién estaba extrañada por la repentina invitación de la Haruno mayor con los menores Uzumaki.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Bien chicos, sientanse como en casa- _dijo Mebuki entrando a su hogar junto a los infantes._

Los muchachos entraron, se sacaron sus sandalias y fueron a la sala de estar siendo guiados por una animada Sakura, quien no habia tenido visitas en casa por que los otros niños se burlaban de su frente.

Se quedaron conversando animadamente y sacaron a flote el tema de los jutsus, todavia Sakura no se creia que sus amigos tuvieran 5, bueno, 7 afinidades, tomando en cuenta el de luz y gravedad.

Enserio Sakura-chan, no pensé que avanzarias tan rápido en lo teorico y lo aplicaras en lo practico como si fuera fácil- _adulo el azabache a su amiga._

Desde que comenzo la academia, Sakura ha estado dentro de los 6 puestos de la clase, siendo Naruko e Izami las primeras, seguidos por Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata, y por debajo de ella, Sakura. Si bien desde que comenzo lo práctico en lo que se refiera a control de chakra, lo hacia, pero se agotaba con rapidez, este ultimo año en la academia logro aumentar sus reservas y hacer los ejercicios mas facilmente, resaltando por sobre los demas civiles. Si bien estaba lejos de estar a la par con los Uchiha o ellos mismos, iba por buen camino, y tener de rival a Ino, quien competia con ella en todo en la academia era un punto a su favor.

Vamos, no es para tanto- _fue modesta con un sonrojo en su rostro por la adulacion._

Nī-san tiene razón, a este paso pued que cuando dalgas de la academia tengas reservas de un Chunin bajo- _dijo animada la rubia._

De que hablan chicos- _interrumpio Mebuki llegando a la sala con unos bocadillos en una bandeja_.

Sobre su hija, sera una Konoichi muy prometedora- _dijo Naruto avergonzando un poco a la pelirosa menor_ \- y quien sabe, talvez Teme tome interes en tí- _eso ultimo la dejo mas que roja, color que hizo juego con su cabello_.

Teme?- _pregunto Mebuki confundida por ese nombre._

Se refiere a Sasuke-kun- _respondio la rubia._

El heredero Uchiha?- _pregunto sorprendida._

Asi es, aunque es muy orgulloso y no creo que diga abiertamente que le guste alguien. Creo que si Sakura muestra mas empeño en su carrera llamara su atencion tarde o temprano- _dijo el rubio de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, como si hablara de algo que fuera muy serio._

Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- _dijo Mebuki sorprendida_ \- te deseo suerte hija.

¡Okā-san!- _grito avergonzada la pelirosa por el repentino cambio de la conversación, causando que los demas se rieran._

Pasaron un par de horas y la Haruno mayor ya estaba lista para que sus preguntas e inquietudes sobre los Uzumaki eran ciertas o no.

Ya era hora de la cena, y para sorpresa de Sakura los Uzumaki comian con normalidad y no lo exaredamente desproporcionada forma de comer.

Mmmm~Sabe delicioso- _dijo Naruko tocandose la mano con la mejilla con una cara de degustación satisfactoria_.

Y que lo digas, Mmmmm~mmmm~ No se como alcanza la perfeccion entre la coccion de la carne y las verduras, sabiendo que requieren tiempos diferentes a la hora de cocinar- _dijo el azabache curioso por el sabor y textura de los alimentos_.

Mmh, Mmm, secreto profecional- _dijo simplemente dejando a los Uzumaki con un puchero en sus rostros por esa ambigua respuesta_ \- por otro lado- _su expresión cambio a una seria en lo que dejaba sus palillos en la mesa, para extrañes de los muchachos_ \- si no les moelsta, quisiera que me dijeran unas dudas que tengo, y por favor, no quiero mentiras, aunque este mi hija presentes.

La actitud de Mebuki saco de lugar a los tres infantes presentes, de un momento en el que estaban hablando como si fueran los mas conocidos del mundo, cambio a una especie de interrogatorio para los hermanos de ojos azules. Sakura se asusto un poco por el repentino cambio de su madre, no habian hecho nada que ameritaba que estuviera seria y aparentemente enojada.

Y que seria esas dudas ? Haruno-san- _dijo Naruko seria ente la posible amenaza, extendiendo los sentidos para revisar si habia alguien cerca, misma accion que hizo Naruto._

Que relación tienen con Kushina y con Minato- _soltó la bomba sobre los muchachos no pudiendo ocultar su asombro ante lo escuchado-_ parece que saben de lo que hablo.

Bueno... esto es problematico- _dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro, y haciendo que Sakura sudara una gota por la supuesta actiactitud relajada de Naruto y por la frase escuchada_ \- tiene alguna prueba de lo que dice?

Son solo especulaciones- _dijo con seriedad Mebuki_ \- pero si. Naruko-chan, aunque no lo notes, tus facciones faciales son parecidas a las que tenia Kushina cuando tenia tu edad, al igual que su sedoso cabello, sigo pensando que es imposible tenerlo tan brillante con tan pocos cuidados.

Bueno... yo tampoco se la razon, siempre que mi hermano termina de lavarlo queda muy sedoso, y el brillo es evidente- _dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa por ese detalle. Aunque las otras dos femeninas tenian curiosidad por esa información._

No preguntare por qué tu hermano te lava el pelo.

Pero si siempre nos bañamos juntos desde que tengo memoria- _respondio Naruto con total inocencia bajo la impactada mirada de las pelirosas_.

Pr...Preg... cof... cof... Preguntare despues por eso- _dijo algo asombrada por lo escucahdo_ \- ( _se bañan juntos y no han hecho nada mas ? o menestaran ocultando algo_ ) volviendo a lo que iba, otro detalle que tomo en cuenta es el color de ojos de ambos, Minato era el unico queblos tenia de ese color azul tan característico y nadie mas lo tenia.

Los dos estaban en aprietos, no tomaron en cuenta que la madre de una de sus amigas descubriría la identidad de sus padres por algo como sus rasgos faciales, aunque su otra pregunta era de que conocia a su madre en la infancia.

Si me permite preguntar- _dijo Naruko a la pelirosada mayor, quien no hizo nada indicando que podia continuar_ \- de que conoce a Okā... digo Kushina-san- _dijo y corrigio Naruko esperando que no lo haya notado_.

Fui su compañera de equipo cuando salimos de la academia- _aclaro la mujer a los Uzumaki_.

... Creo que no hace falta seguir ocultandolo- _dijo Naruto suspirando_ \- no crei que su compañera nos descubriera con solo especulaciones, almenos ya sabemos de donde saco Sakura su inteligencia- _dijo Naruto alagando a la Haruno mayor, quien sonreia avergonzada por el alago al igual que Sakura_ \- aunque hallan sido sospechas, esta acertada. Somos los hijos de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

El tercer año de academia paso de forma tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Iruka aun se preguntaba el por que del cambio en la enseñansa en la academia, pero no se quejaría ya que veia los resultados evidentemente sintiendose satisfecho de que los estudiantes estuvieran dando todo su entusiasmo en las clases.

Varios ya habian completado el ejercicio que se les habia pedido con la hoja, por lo que estuvieron practicando los jutsus de tierra que Iruka mostro el otro día. Aunque eso costo un poco ya que les costaba concentrarse en ello.

Por otro lado practicaron jutsus sencillos como el Kawarimi, Henge y el Bunshin, siendo un ejercicio para moldear su chakra de forma eficiente y asi poder hacer otros jutsus.

En el año Iruka vio el avance de los estudiantes, siendo los herederos, la civil Haruno y los Uzumaki los que mostraban más avance sobre el ejercicio. Aunque en los jutsus que mostraron antes, fueron los gemelos Uchiha y los Uzumaki quienes los lograron hacer, no fue sorpresa para nadie que los Uchiha pudieran hacerlo, aunque Izami pidio si podian usar su Sharingan para poder ver los sellos y después practicarlos sin su Doujutsu. Iruka acepto la petición e hizo los sellos para las tecnicas, siendo copiados por los Uchiha y discretamente por los Uzumaki, quienes activaron su Sharingan para ver que tan útil era al copiar jutsus.

Con los demas, quienes veian al cuarteto hacer los jutsus, se sentian inferiores y derrotados por ellos poder hacerlo y ellos no. Aunque Sakura solo los veia con normalidad y sin ninguna sorpresa, después de que los muchachos ubieran dicho la identidad de sus padres la pelirosa por poco y se desmaya por la impresión.

Leyó sobre ambos, en especial sobre Kushina Uzumaki, quien fue una Kunoichi hermosa y letal, quien mantubo su belleza aun despues de muchos años. Si bien su madre tambien era hermosa ella le ganaba con su distinguida cabellera roja. En tanto Minato Namikase, por favor, fue el Yondaime Hokage, quien no lo conociera. Joven, apuesto, carismatico, amable, y siempre dispuesto a proteger a su pueblo. Aunque nunca supo que estuviera casado, si los muchachos sabrian algo se los preguntaria.

Aunque estos le pidieron ta to a ella como a su madre que no dijeran nada sobre sus padres, ya que podrian tomarlo como una ofensa. Aunque Sakura no entendio, Mebuki asintio con la cabeza, prometiendo que no diria nada.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

El tercer año escolar estaba por terminar, y la mayoria de los estudiantes habian conseguido por lo menos realizar el jutsu Katon, y el Doton: Jutsu ocultacion como un Topo. Aunque se les era todavia complicado hacerlo sin agotarse.

Los Uzumaki, en el caso de ellos, lograron completar el ejercicio de la hoja con los 5 elememtos, todo gracias al Kage Bunshin. Si pudieran, le harian un altar a Tobirama por un jutsu tan magnifico como ese, les facilito todo el problema de hacer el ejercicio Afinidad por Afinidad. Aunque no avanzaron mucho con la Gravedad y el Hiton, lo que los tenia un poco enojados por no poder tener aunque sea un leve avance con uno.

Mientras con los cabezas de clanes... se puede decir que estaban mas relajados de lo habitual. Desde que Mebuki Haruno se nego frente a todo el consejo cuando Danzo propuso, otra vez, la opción de que los Uzumaki estuvieran bajo su tutela, ésta paso a estar del lado de los clanes y deajo de lado la parte civil, acción que les alegro a los que sentian cariño por los infantes.

Aunque esa accion causo que varios de los civiles y los tres consejeros miraran mal a la pelirrosa, ya que a causa de ello tenian desventaja a su favor. No podian pedir votaciones al azar si sabian qje no podrian tener ganancia de ello, y eso les enojaba. Danzo ya planeaba que hacer con ella cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Si es que la tuviera, ya que Hiruzen declaro que la familia de Mebuki seria protegida por personal Shinobi en caso de alguna conspiración, accion que hizo que el Alcón de la guerra apretara su baston con furia, se habia adelantado a sus planes ante este evento.

Volviendo con los estudiantes. Ya ha ia terminado el año, haciendo que todos se relajasen en sus puestos mientras Iruka daba su discurso de felicitaciones a los muchachos frente a él. Dando el anuncio que no habria seleccionado de queien pasa y quien no, ya que el próximo año retomarian el ejercicio para asi no tener problemas con el moldeo de su chakra o la comprencion sobre los sellos para hacer los jutsus.

Al terminar el año, y que cada quien fuera a su casa. Los jefes de clanes decidieron invitar a Mebuki a su celebración. Aunque estubo renuente a la sorpresiva invitación, teemino aceptando cuando vio que su hija conversaba con los demas chicos. Incluso los gemelos Hyuga conversaban con ella, para relajo de esta. Termino aceptando y fijaron rumbo al restaurante personal del Clan Akimichi.

Al llegar, tomaron asiento de forma inmediata. Una mesa donde estuvieran los adultos, y otra donde estuvieran los niños.

La cena comenzó, y todos estaban riendo de forma divertida y agradable. Tsume conversaba con la cara algo roja, indicando que ya estaba algo ebria pero no lo suficiente. Mikoto continuaba normal, con algo menos de alcohol que Tsume, el resto solo se reia por las disparates que decía. Aunque los que permanecian serios eran Hiashi y Shibi.

En tanto, Mebuki se sentia fuera de lugar. Creia que seria una fiesta formal entre clanes, no una fiesta que sería como el resto de la aldea. Por lo menos la incomodidad que sentia en el principio se disipo, dejandola mas relajada, y disfrutar del momento con los demas.

Mientras, en la mesa de los herederos. Estos estaban comiendo como si no ubiera un mañana, en especial Kiba, Chouchi y los Uzumaki. Mientras que los gemelos Uchiha, Shino, Shikamaru y Hyuga se mantenian impasibles ante la escena. Aunque vaya que Ino les recriminaba su forma de comer. Si tuviera una pala, la usaria y golpearia a los chicos.

En tanto, Sakura todavia pensaba en lo que Naruto y Naruko le revelaron a ella y su madre. Todavia no creia que el mayor herue de Konoha ubiera tenido descendencia. Pero lo que le causaba mas intriga era el hecho de que la gente los vieran con desprecio. Les habia pregunatado a los chicos si sabian la razon, quienes les habia respondido de forma afirmativa, pero que no se lo dirian a ella, no por el momento. Dejo esa ideas aparte para sentrarse en el presente, viendo como Ino, Izami y Hinata regañaban a los que comian de forma animal.

La fiesta termino, dando paso a que todos volvieran a sus casas, cada quien siendo acompañado por su respectivo hijo. En lo que respectaba a los Uzumaki, fueron escoltados por una feliz Hitomi, quien en todo el rato desde que llego no habia parado de ver lo divertida que se veia su segunda bebé en brazos. Hanabi Hyuga, segunta hija de la matriarca Hyuga, habia nacido hace poco mas de un año. La diferencia que habia con Hinata er que tenia el cabello castaño como su padre.

Pocas veces veia lo que, a los ojos del clan, era el echo de que Hitomi dio a luz. a otra integrante débil. En opinion de ellos, se conformaban con que fuera un varón, ya que ellos son mejores candidatos a representar y heredar el clan.

Hitomi dejo a los muchachos en su casa despidiendose de ellos, en lo que respectaba a Hinata, quien estaba roja de sobre manera, queria despedirse de Naruto pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Cuando Naruto se despidio de ella, y no habia recibido respuesta alguna, desicido a irse a dormir sintio una sensación calida en su mejilla.

Hinata le habia dado un casto e inocento beso en su mejilla izquierda dejando algo anonadado y confundido. Con un rostro mas rojo del que tenia ( si es que era posible ) dio una reverencia y jalo de la mano a su madre queriendo irse del lugar lo mas rápido posible.

En tanto el rubio, este solo se toco la mejilla que habia sido la "victima" del acto de su amiga, mientras su hermana se reia por la cara descolocada de su hermano. Asi que lo jalo dentro del departamento para irse a dormir.

 ** _XXX 4 Año de Academia XXX_**

Los meses de descanso antes de la academia pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el transcurso de esos meses, los Uzumaki entrenaron la mayor parte del tiempo con los gemelos Uchiha. No obstante lo hicieron usando su Sharingan, probandolo en el combate, aunque claro, para que fuera algo mas equiparable se colocaron sellos restrictores de chakra, y los sellos de gravedad para que Sasuke e Izami tuvieran algo de ventaja.

Aunque no solo se la pasaron entrenando, aunque Sasuke era un frio y calculador muchacho, Naruto, con algo de dificultad, logro mostrar que incluso el mas amargado podia sonreir. Un hecho que alegro a Mikoto, ya que eran pocas las veces que su pequeño reia. Aunque tambien lo hizo estar en situaciones algo comprometedoras, ya que habian hecho unas pijamadas en la casa Uchiha y Naruto causo que Sasuke tuviera ciertos encuentros "vergonzosos" con Naruko en el cuarto donde dormian las chicas, ocacion que valio una persecución de vida o mierte para el azabache Uchiha, quien juro que se vengaria por esa humillación.

Otro detalle, fue que los chicos lograron desarrollar mas sus Sharingan, teniendo 3 comas en sus ojos derechos y dos en el izquierdo. Ante eso Mikoto celebro el desarrollo de sus hijos, dandoles unos pergaminos de jutsus de fuego para que los aprendieran, pergaminos que los azabache compartieron con los Uzumaki como agradecimiento en su formación.

Tambien practicaron control de chakra para poder expandir sus reservas para los futuros jutsus o practicas para crear uno.

La academia estaba apunto de empezar, pero los Uzumaki no sabian que hacer en lo que ya tenian su pauta para el año. No obstante tenian que perfeccionar su estado en el Super Saiyajin para poder mantenerlo sin gastos innecesarios, por ello Goku les menciono que para lograrlo tenian que permanecer transformados todo el día, de esa forma podrían regular el chakra que requerian para la transformación, sirviendoles tambien como un ejercicio de chakra.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Las clases retomaron su curso, como habia dicho Iruka continuarían con su formacion en lo mismo que dejaron el año pasado. Aunque fue sorpresa ver a los Uzumaki con el pelo rubio y de forma diferente, al igual que el color de sus ojos. Iruka habia preguntado la razon de esa apariencia, reciviendo una respuesta de que era un ejercicio que ellos podían hacer, ya que era una transformación que solo ellos tenian.

Iruka lo dejo asi por el momento, pero aun estaba intrigado por la apariencia de los muchachos, y el que pudiera sentir sus niveles siendo un ninja sensor era obvio sus cuidados, ya que en ese estado podian hacerle pelea sin ningun problema, aunque sentia que se estaban conteniendo. En el fondo se alegraba que sus figuras de "hermanos menores" tuvieran una idea de entrenar y practicar a su modo.

Las clases pasaban, y los meses pasaron de forma plena y tranquila. Varios de los estudiantes colocaba empeño en su formacion elemental. En el caso de los usuarios Doton, el objetivo actual fue desplazar una roca de unos 4 memetros de altura unos 3 metros, aunque varios se preguntaron a que se referia con eso, explico que tenian que hacerlo con su chakra. Luego explico que con los usuarios Katon tenian que derretir una roca, explicando lo mismo, no obstante, con los que tenian Fūton tenian que partir una cascada, varios lonmiraron como si estuviera loco, continuo explicando que con los que eran Raiton tenian que hacer levitar una roca, bien esto se estaba volviendo complicado. Y para los usuarios de Suiton, tenian que invertir la direccion de una catarata, osea, en ves de ir de arriba a abajo, tenia que ir de abajo a arriba... Era oricial, este año varios intentarian suicidio por exasperacion.

Pasaron los meses, y entre varias de las cosas que ocurrieron, lo que resalto en ese transcurso de tiempo fue el hecho "importante" que ocurrio en el consejo.

 ** _XXXXXXX_**

Se citó a todos los lideres y como siempre los civiles estaban presentes en la sala. Discutiendo un tema que, aparentemente, era muu grave. Se acusaba a la tesorera de la aldea, Mebuki Haruno, por manipulacion y uso ilícito del dinero de la aldea, ademas del hecho de estar vendiendo informacion confidencial a aldeas enemigas que se habian infiltrado en la aldea gracias a su colaboración.

Obviamente la acusada asoto sus manos en la mesa reclamando las falsedades que escuchaba sobre su persona, ademas de que no tenia pruebas de dichas entregas de información, ademas tampoco renia pruebas de que el dinero haya sido manejado de forma diferente, ya que siempre dejaba el informe en la oficina del Hokage, presentando los gastos generales y algunos gastos parciales de la aldea.

Aunque poco duro su alegato ya que Danzo saco un archivero mostrando varias imagenes de Mebuki con ninjas de distintas aldeas, entregando los dichosos documentos.

La pelirrosa entro en panico ya que no sabia de donde salieron esas fotos, por ende Danzo prosiguio con la votación, ya que, como era un asunto civil los shinobis no podían votar por ello, esto ocaciono que Mebuki fuera destituida de su puesto como Tesorera de la aldea. Esta trato de convencer a los demas civiles de su inocencia, pero al pedir ayuda vió como el resto del lado civil la veía como si en verdad ubiera cometido traición.

Rápidamente, otro de los ancianos, Homura, solicito votacion para reemplazo de Mebuki, siendo un hombre que se veia a leguas que su trabajo no lo haria bien, en tanto de forma instantánea salto la votación para una ejecución pública inmediata de Mebuko por tración, causando pavor a la pelirosa. Pero su miedo se fue cuando Hiruzen, intervino, alegando de que el tema de ejecuciones era para la rama Shinobi, y elos no tenían que decidir por si mismo, y sin detenerse agrego de que en uno de los reglamentos de la aldea disctada por el Shodaime Hokage, y el Nidaime Hokage, ningun civil puede tomar o decidir algo en la junta del consejo, ya que los asusto que incluyen a los ninjas, les respecta solo a ellos, y a nadie mas.

Esa acción fue plenamente realizada para salvar a Mebuki de un tragico final, ademas de el hecho de que se habia portado mejor con sus "nietos", solo le devolvia el favor.

Con la mayor parte de los votos anulados, y unos furiosos civiles que alegaban por el hecho de perdonar a una "traidora" Hiruzen dictó que si alguien atacaba a Mebuki o a su hija, seria severamente castigado, para mas convencimiento linero un poco de intencion asesina para hacer valido su punto, acto que sirvio de las mil maravillas.

 ** _XXXXX_**

En la academia, los estudiantes sufrian de lo lindo. El año pasado solo unos pocos habian logrado avanzar en la transformación elemental con su respectivo, y eso que los que pudieron solo fue un poco. Pero con lo que tenian que hacer ahora... era realmente dificil.

No obstante, Iruka retomo parte de años anteriores, haciendo los controles de chakra, con las hojas, subida de árbol, caminata en el agua, y el equilibrio con el Kunai. Este ultimo agregandolo en el ejercicio.

Si bien fue un descanso para todos, no quitaba el hecho de que era mas trabajo para ellos. Lo que lo tenian mas facil eran Naruto, Naruko, Hinata, Izami, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura, los demas herederos de clanes estaban por buen camino, desarrollandose de la misma forma que los mencionados anteriormente.

Por otro lado, en los terminos de las clases todos los que estaban en el circulo familiar de Naruto se juntaban en uno de los complejos de los clanes, sie do el mas accecible el Akimichi, Uchiha y hasta cierto punto, el Inuzuka, ya que los Yamanaka, Hyuga y Aburame, los respectivos ancianos se negaban rotundamente al acceso de sus resintos.

La razon de sus juntas era por la apariencia de los Uzumaki, quienes estaban siempre con su transformación activada. Simpre preguntaban qye tenia ese estado y el por que lo tenian activado si gastaba chakra. Los muchachos respondieron que era un ejercicio de control para poder mantenerlo el mayor tiwmpo posible sin hacer un gasto exagerado en eso forma, ademas, les dama mas potencia en fuerza, agilidad, y resistencia, tambien potenciaba todos los jutsus que ellos hacían. Con eso varios se sorprendieron por sobre manera, exepto Shino que no sabian si lo dicimulaba o no se sorprendio por la ropa que llevaba.

Los meses siguieron pasando y las clases estaban por terminar. En el transcurso, Mizuki trato de influenciar a los demas herederos de clanes sobre lo desventajoso que era juntarse con los Uzumaki, un intento fallido ya que ninguno le hizo caso, no obstante eso no impidio que hiciera lo mismo con el resto de clase, incluso con Sakura, quien le ignoro rotundamente por hablar mal de sus amigos.

Por otro lado, desde que fue discutido el tema de la supuesta "traicion" de Mebuki, varios en la aldea la habian empezado a ver poco menos que basura, y que no pudiera comprar lo esencial para el día ya que recivia insultos y malos tratos no ayudo en nada. Y lo peor para ella... era su niña.

Sakura noto que el trato a ella tambien era diferente, preguntando a su madre si sabia la razon. En eso tuvo que decirle lo que habia pasado en el consejo meses atras, cabe decir que exploto en rabia por semejante estupidez al inculparla de esa forma. Pero no podía hacer nada, ya se habia hecho y no se podian anular las votaciones ya impuestas, no obstante le conto que el Hokage les brindara protección, ya que supuso que algo asi podria ocurrir, al menos se calmo un poco con eso pero aún estaba enfadada por lo ocurrido.

Ya habiendo superado ese detalle. El año continuo su curso, llegando al término de éste.

Como era de esperarse, la manipulación y transformación elemental era mucho para ellos, solo unos pocos mostraron un verdadero avance en el ejercicio, entre ellos los herederos, y los Uzumaki. Solo pocos civiles habían pasado, entre ellos Sakura, quien agradecía que el entrenamiento con los muchachosmuchachos uniera rendido sus frutos, aunque los demás niños intentaron de sabotear su aprendizaje por el rumor de que su madre era una mujer que traicionó a la aldea y que se las maquino para que no las echaran de la aldea.

Los chicos iban saliendo del aula una vez que Iruka decia sus nombres al haber pasado de curso. Como se esperaba el grupo de herederos, los Uzumaki y Sakura pasaron de curso, en tanto los demas fue solamente unas dos doscena que lograron pasar.

Aunque para sorpresa de todos, los Uzumaki al salir del salon... salieron flotando. Solo los vieron mientras se dirigian a los cabezas de clanes para posteriormente aterrisar en el suelo.

En el transcurso del año, los chicos en uno de los entrenamientos de control de chakra elemental, por un error de los muchachos en el de manipular los elementos con sus Kage Bunshin, solo por querer flotar para relajarse un poco empezaron a levitar, aunque cuando lo notaron cayeron al suelo de trasero.

Volviendo a la actualidad, todos estaban sin palabras ante lo visto, en caso de los cabezas de clanes quienes sabian de esta habilidad lograron recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial, felicitandolos por su pase de curso.

Asi sin mas el mismo grupo, agregando a las Haruno se fueron para festejar su pase y esperando con ansias su próximo año.

 ** _XXX 3 Años Después XXX_**

El tiempo en Konoha habia pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En confucion de varios de los Shinobis que estaban en servicio la academia siguió con sus enseñansas por otros tres años. Por consecuensia los que estaban en cursos superiores tambien se vieron afectados alargando su estancia académica. Si bien varios se vieron molestos por eso solo unos poco se alegraron por ese hecho ya que tendrian más tiempo en aprender lo que querian y aclarar sus dudas en lo que hacian.

En el transcurso de los tres años, Hiruzen habia puesto mano dura como en sus tiempos juveniles. La razón?. Varios del consejo civil y ninjas de la aldea exigia una explicación del por que la prolongacion de la academia. Sus hijos al llegar a casa les preguntaban sobre los ninjas mas poderosos de las otras aldeas, y si bien algunos ya eran ancianos no era excusa, ya que seguian igual de poderosos, un gran ejemplo seria el Sandaime Hokage y el Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Los ninjas de Konoha decian que los ninjas de las demas aldeas eran debiles y mediocres comparados con ellos, frases que se desmintieron en las clases de historia de Iruka, quien se tomo la molestia en explicar lo que sabia de los kages antigüos y actuales de cada aldea marcando la peligrosidad de estos y la efectividad de sus jutsus.

Sarutobi los mando a callar y procedio a explicar el por que. La razón fue para preparar mejor a la actual generación, si tenian el suficiente conocimiento de las aldeas vecinas, y de los jutsus que poseen y especializan, tendran una mayor probabilidad de que si se encuentran con alguno crear medidas estrategicas para enfrentarse a ellos. No obstante, no escatimo gastos y recursos para tambien agregar unas sesiones de estrategia para poner a prueba su ingenio en caso de que estuvieran enboscados o si quisieran atrapar a alguien de forma precisa.

Si bien nadie reclamo eso, no estaban del todo conformes, ellos querian que en la academia solo se hablara sobre los grandes Shinobis de Konoha y que ellos eran los más fuertes. Los consejales estaban a punto de abolir el cambio de enseñanza, pero una directa mirada de Hiruzen con su instinto a flor de piel los mando a callar, haciendoles conocer su lugar como correspondia. Algo por lo cual estaban mas que insatisfechos.

Volviendo con los otros, en los años las cosas en la aldea tambien cambiaron. Por lo ocurrido ante el secuestro de Hinata e Izami se habian intencificado los turnos de guardia en el borde de la Nación del fuego para que no volviera a ocurrir.

En cambio, con los muchachos...

Las habilidades de los estudiantes que lograron avanzar se fortalecio notoriamente, si bien los que estaban antes recibieron mas "tarea" de la habitual, los que tenian más empeño por aprender agradecieron la extención.

Por otro lado, Hiruzen decidio crear una " Empresa Fantasma " para que los Uzumaki pudieran vender sus sellos. Para sorpresa de los que los compraron fueron muy utiles, sellos explosivos, sellos silenciadores, almacenamiento, incluso habian sellos para el almacenaje elemental, fue un gran adiptamento para la aldea aunque varios se preguntaban quienes eran sus fabricantes y en donde quedaba esa dichosa empresa.

Con respecto a Naruto y su hermana. Estos lograron dominar su Transformación en el Súper Saiyajin, logrando estar por una semana transformados y no sentir el consumo de chakra. Con respecto a su tecnica de volar, lograron dominarla despues de medio año mas, era lo mas les gustaba ya que podian hacer lo que querian y no podrian atraparlos cuando hacian sus bromas.

Con lo referente a sus elementos, habian logrado dominar los ejercicios y la tranformacion elemental, aunque aun se preguntaban como podían hacer aparecer el Hiton. Ese elemento era un dolor en la cabeza ya que no sabían que ejercicio hacer para poder aprenderlo.

Con los amigos de los muchachos, si bien no habían dominado 100% sus respectivos elementos al igual que el resto de la clase, tenian un dominio bastante elevado para poder usarlos sin problemas.

Por otro lado, los aldeanos habian estado atentando contra la integridad de Mebuki, ya que en el transcurso de los años se habian enterado que habia estado beneficiando a los "demonios". Aunque para su desagrado, en varias ocaciones que los civiles trataban algo con ella, ésta tuvo que aplicar ciertas maniobras tacticas de artes ninja para poder protegerse a si misma y a su hija, si bien no fue la mejor Kunoichi cuando se retiro de la carrera concervo sus movimientos y sus herramientas, por lo cual decidio empezar a ejercitarse un poco y practicar el control de chakra para poder proteger a su pequeña.

Tambien, en el transcurso del tiempo, cierto azabache que se alojaba dentro de otro azabache, seguía practicando el uso del Migate no Gokui, no sabia por que, pero tenia un mal presentimiento de que los muchachos nesecitarian toda la ayuda posible para ese presentimiento. Y el pobre, o mejor dicho, las dos mitades de Kurama temblaban cada vez que Goku entraba en ese estado, ciertamente no les agradaba centir la presión ejercida por ese poder, era de por si demasiado.

 ** _XXX Actualidad XXX_**

Ya estabamos en el ultimo año de academia, y por ende el fin de esta para los Uzumaki. Iruka estaba mas que contento por el progreso que tuvieron los chicos. En sus años como profesor no penso que tuviera el tiempo para explicar cada parte importante de la historia ninja y sobre todo advertirles de las otras aldeas y las medidas necesarias para apañarselas en ese caso.

Iruka estaba frente a sus alumnos, o más bien los que quedaban. En estos tres años habian repetido algunos de su curso, por lo cual lo dejaba con muy pocos estudiantes, siendo en su mayoria los herederos que los civles.

Muy bien chicos- _dijo el moreno a los muchachos_ \- debo decir... que complace ver que los que hayan llegado hasta este punto sean lo suficiente aptos para el mundo ninja, sere sincero, no piensen que por el hecho de haberse graduado sera todo, sigan entrenando y fortaleciendo. Habran muchas batallas que seran dificiles, asi que cuidense mucho, me alegro haber sido su profesor estos años- _dijo el Umino a los demás._

Ahora- _empezo a hablar Mizuki_ \- dentro de dos días sera la graduación, el examen sera dividido en 4 partes las cuales seran escrito, obstáculo, lanzamiento de Kunai/Shuriken y un mini torneo, el cual sera dividido en dos bloques, masculino y femenino, eso es todo- _dijo para que después sonara la campana indicando el fin de la jornada_.

Vamos a visitar a Ero-Senin, esta vez el paga la ronda de ramen- _dijo Naruto con su caracteristica sonrisa zorruna. El solo pensar en molestar a Jiraiya le era gracioso aunque este no sabian que él era su padrino_.

Si, han pasado tiempo desde que no lo vemos- _respondio una animada Naruko apoyando la idea._

En esots tres años los hermanos Uzumaki se habian desarrollado de una forma exepcional. En el caso de Naruto llevaba una polera azúl oscuro de manga corta y de cuello en "V" dejando a la vista parte de su ya gran formados pectorales y unos muy bien formados brazos, su cabello se mantenia de la misma forma ( peinado de Gohan Saga de Cell ),al igual que dos muñequeras del mismo color que la polera, tenia un pantalon algo olgado de color negro, indicado para los artistas marciales el cual estaba sujeto con una cinta de color azul oscuro, y tenia unas botas de combate ( para mas imaginación, las mismas de Goku ) sin contar que tenian sellos en cada prenda. Tambien crecio en el tiempo que estuvo entrenando llegabdo a medir 1.73, siendo igual de alto que Sasuke.

En cambio, Naruko tenia un conjunto algo mas femenino, si bien era una especialista en Taijutsu como su hermano logro hacerse una vestimenta que fuera resistente y comoda al usar.

Llevaba una polera del mismo color que la de su hermano, solo que estaera muy apegada a su cuerpo, resaltando sus muy dotados encantos ( Copa D ), dejando a la vista su vientre el cual, si bienestabienestaba marcado no perdia su feminidad en lo absoluto, sobre esta llevaba un chakeco de color crema el cual era de la misma medida que la polera solo que este ecubria un poco mas. Tenia un pantelon corto color verde oscuro el cual le llegaba ligeramente sobre las rodillas y quedaba muy pegado a su piel, dejando ver sus muy torneadas piernas.Tambien traia una falda del mismo color del pantalon, la cual tapaba hasta un poco mas habajo del muslo, y traia las mismas botas que su hermano solo que estas le cubrian media pierna. Tambien en el tiempo que habia pasado aumento de tamaño, siendo ahora de 1.67, siendo una de las mas altas y hermosas de la clase, siendo igualada por Izami y Hinata.

Crees que este con Jiji ?- _pregunto el azabache._

Vayamos a ver- _dijo la rubia para empezar a elevarse por los aires._

O..Ohe Ne-chan, esperame- _dijo el ojiazul siguiéndola en el aire._

En el trayecto ignoraban las tipicas miradas de odio que recibian de los aldeanos, aunque la primera vez que flotaron por la aldea fue un escandalo digno de verse, todos parecian un monton de gallinas sin cabeza corriendo por todas partes.

Volviendo a la realidad, los muchachos se acercaron a la ventana de la torre Hokage donde daba la oficina de Sarutobi, habito que aprendieron de Jiraiya.

Yo Jiji- _saludaron los dos a su abuelo_.

Ahhh ( _suspirando_ ) cuantas veces les he dicho que no entren por la ventana- _regaño el anciano a sus "nietos"._

Sabes que no podriamos entrar por la entrada principal por que tu secretaria no nos dejaria entrar- _respondia Naruko ante la razon del por que de su acción._

Bueno, de eso no tendran que preocuparsr mas- _respondio el viejo extrañando a los chicos, justo cuando la puerta sono_ \- adelante.

Hokage-sama, aqui estan los informes de las misiones y el conteo de los suministros- _dijo una mujer la cual los chicos conocian muy bien._

Mebuki-okāsan - _gritaron en pregunta los dos sorprendidos de ver a la pelirrosa mayor en el lugar._

Muchachos, como es que entraron aqui ?- _dijo y pregunto extrañada por la presencia de los chicos._

Les presento a mi nueva secretaria, Mebuki Haruno, ya que mis anbus me habian informado sobre las movidas persuasivas de mi anterior secretaria para tener una fraccion de las ganancias de la aldea, habia sido despedida por ello, por ende mi mejor opcion fue Mebuki, ya que es lo suficiente lista como para administrar los informes de la aldea - _dijo y aclaro el viejo._

Aún me falta aprender algunos detalles sobre lo que tengo que hacer por lo que aún no estoy del todo lista- _dijo con algo de pena._

Aún me pregunto como es que tu esposo se fue de tu lado siendo que eres dedicada- _dijo con curiosidad el Hokage._

Bu...Bueno- _mientras indirectamente se tapaba su modesta delantera Copa A-_ fue por no tener las suficientes herramientas para poder relajarse- _dijo con algo de enojo y pesar._

Perdon si dije algo que la ofendio

Descuide Hokage-sama, es algo que ya superé… creo.

Bueno, por cierto Jiji, no has visto a Ero-senin- _pregunto el azabache a su abuelo._

Jiraiya está fuera de la aldea en este momento, está reuniendo información de vital importancia.

O está haciendo eso, o se detuvo en unas aguas termales- dijo la rubia con coleta negando con su cabeza mientras levantaba los hombros.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, no deberían estar en la academia?- _preguntó Hiruzen a los chicos_.

Terminamos la clase hoy y en dos días daremos la prueba final- _dijo Naruto_

Ya veo, vayan a su casa entonces, deben descansar bien para poder hacer la prueba sin ningún problema.

Hai~.

Con eso dicho los muchachos se fueron a su departamento como dijo Sarutobi. Estos últimos años ha puesto algo de mano dura con los concejales y el lado civil, dejando claro que solo los ninjas podían tomar las decisiones y no ellos. Aunque las indirectas en los "consejos" de Danzo eran obvias rechazo la mayoría, solo pocos de esos consejos fueron útiles para el tema general de la aldea.

 ** _Con los Uzumaki_**

Naruto y su hermana iban volando en dirección al complejo Hyuga, en estos últimos años no habían visitado mucho a Hitomi y querían pasar un rato con ella.

Al divisar la entrada del complejo Hyuga aterrizaron cerca del lugar, ya que la última vez que aterrizaron de frente a los guardias casi les da un infarto. Por lo que acordaron en aterrizar en un lugar lejano para que estos no se asustarán.

Al llegar a la entrada y que los guardias les dieran el paso al complejo se elevaron un poco en el cielo para ir directamente con la matriarca del clan.

La divisaron de forma rápida ya estaba sentada en el borde en uno de los pasillos viendo cómo Hanabi entrenaba con su hermana Hinata, y tal parecía que habían terminado.

Hitomi-okāsan, Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan- _grito el azabache a los chicos_

Ara, pero si son los muchachos.

Onī-chan, Onē-chan- _dijo Hanabi que al verlos se dirigió a su posición para abrazarlos._

Naruto-kun, Naruko-One- _dijo Hinata caminando hacia ellos._

Tiempo que no los veía, por qué no han venido más seguido.

Perdón Hanabi-chan, hemos estado ocupados con la academia, recién hoy termino y venimos a visitarte- _dijo el azabache a la castaña menor._

Además, te habíamos dicho que no podíamos venir todos los días por qué teníamos mucho que hacer, o acaso esa cabecita tuya lo olvido de nuevo- _dijo Naruko dando leves golpes en la cabeza de Hanabi._

Moo~, Onē-chan no me pegues en mi cabeza- _alegó ésta inflando sus mejillas mientras tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque estuviera enojada era igual de tierna._

Estos tres años Hanabi cumplía cuatro años de edad. Su cabello marrón le llegaba hasta media espalda, con dos mechones bajando por sus hombros y uno que estaba en medio de su cara, llevaba un peto de malla y como vestimenta general llevaba un conjunto de completo de repa tipo Anbu de color morado.

Los chicos estuvieron conversando un momento con la pequeña, quien también insistió en que la pasearan por lo aires. Hinata le había contado sobre esa habilidad de los Uzumaki, por lo que uso el Ninjutsu más efectivo para los niños, el Inu no Me (ojos de cachorro) el cual funcionó en Naruko que desistió en 5 segundos, mientras que Naruto casi se rompe al segundo 8. En serio Hanabi es muy tierna para su edad.

También Hiashi se unió al grupo tiempo después, aunque si bien era serio la mayor parte del tiempo, ver cómo sus dos hijas se mostraban felices al lado de los hijos de Minato era lo mejor que podía tener y pedir, que sus hijas estuvieran felices.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa mientras está sujetaba dicha mano. Cuando Hitomi estaba dando a luz a Hanabi se presentó la complicación de que podía perder la vida, ya que el parto resultó peligroso para la salud de su mujer ya que había contraído una enfermedad desconocida.

No obstante de forma impresionante el semblante pálido de Hitomi volvía a la normalidad lo que ocasionó que pudiera parir a su retoña y poder recuperarse como debía.

Todavía no se explicaba que fue lo que pasó esa vez, una enfermedad que aparezca de un día para otro justo en el momento del parto era muy sospechoso. Pero dejo eso de lado ya que tenía a su esposa aquí, con él, y eso lo agradece.

Ya el cielo empezó a tornarse azul oscuro, indicando que ya estaba por anochecer, por que los Uzumaki se despidieron de la familia Hyuga mientras estos volaban para su casa.

 ** _XXX Departamento Uzumaki XXX_**

Los chicos llegaron a su departamento y se fueron directamente a dormir, en dos días sería la prueba final y posterior a eso la selección de equipo, estaban ansiosos por saber con quién les tocaría. Y para poder calmarse ambos se fueron a dormir rápido para despejar sus inquietudes… al menos esa era la idea.

 ** _XXX Mind Escape; Compartido XXX_**

Hola chicos- _dijo Goku a los muchachos, quienes estaban confundidos del por qué estaban en su espacio mental_.

Goku-otōsan, por qué nos trajo aquí- _preguntó Naruko confundida_

La razón es para mostrarles sobre la transformación del SSJ.

Vamos si ya sabemos controlarlo- _respondió el azabache Uzumaki cruzándose de brazos sobre su cabeza._

Incluso las 4 transformaciones?- _preguntó el azabache mayor dejando a los chicos asombrado._

Que!? Habían más!?- _preguntó Naruto ante tal revelación. Aunque no el único, ya que las dos mitades de Kurama estaban igual._

Así es, por lo que les pido que salgan y coloquen un barrera para que nadie sienta su chakra- _hablo Kurama Ying._

Está bien.

Sin más los dos salieron y despertaron. Cogieron un par de papeles y comenzaron a trazar sellos en ellos. Si su padre les iba a mostrar 4 formas más poderosas que la del SSJ tenían que ser sellos lo suficientemente fuertes para soportarlos. 6 min. después ya tenían sellos lo bastante potentes para no poder sentir hasta el chakra de Kurama-sensei. Por lo que los colocaron y activaron, una vez hecho eso se acostaron y volvieron a su Mind Escape.

Listo, ahora que?- _preguntó Naruto impaciente con lo que había escuchado._

Ahora, un detalle que aclarar- _empezó a decir serio- no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero el color de su chakra es diferente al de los demás._

El color de nuestro chakra?- _preguntaron ambos confundidos._

Así es, es de un tono blanco amarillento, yo obtuve ese tono de mi energía una vez que domine el poder de los dioses.

EHHHHH!?- _gritaron ambos ante esa revelación._

Lo que les dije, en pocas palabras su chakra muto, por así decirlo a lo que conozco como energía Divina, la cual es más condensada que la común o la del propio Kurama.

Sugeeeei!?- gritaron ambos.

Déjenme terminar- _dijo Goku_ \- ahora que saben eso, les mostraré lo básico.

Ante eso Goku se transformó en el SSJ.

Cómo ya saben este es el SSJ, el primer estado que dominamos al dejar nuestra ira desatada, y este.

De la nada el poder de Goku se elevó aún más causando que alrededor de su cuerpo salieran destellos eléctricos y dando un rostro más amenazante. Su pelo se había erizado más y tenía un mechón el cual bajaba por su cara en vez de los pocos que tenía.

Este… es el SSJ que supera los poderes del SSJ ordinario, esta es la fase 2.

I...Increíble, su poder redobla, no, es 5 veces más fuerte que el nuestro- _dijo Naruko anonadada ante la muestra que estaba viendo_.

Y esta...AAAAHHHHHH...HAAA- _con fuerte grito un pilar de energía dorada se elevó en el lugar para después mostrar la nueva forma de Goku_ \- esta.. es la forma más fuerte del SSJ, este es el SSJ fase 3- _el pelo se le había alargado hasta más abajo que la cintura, sus músculos se expandieron y sus cejas desaparecido, y tenía una mirada más acojonante que antes._

E...Esto es impensable, creer que tal poder con sólo unas pocas transformaciones, en qué clase de mundo vivías- _dijo Kurama Yang quien tiritaba un poco, con ese poder, ni el Jūbi se salva_.

Y ahora.

Hay más!?- _se preguntaron los 4 presentes_

En solo y leve grito el dorado destello dorado que tenía Goku, cambio a uno rojizo, su complexión física disminuyó un poco y su piel quedó al más bronceada, su cabello era de la misma forma que en su estado base pero de color rojo, al igual que sus ojos con un punto negro en el centro.

Este, es el SSJG- _dijo Goku de forma Normal_.

Cómo que Dios, estás diciendo que lo que me mostraste antes no era la única forma que tenías!?- _dijo un Kurama Yang ya al borde de la cordura._

Bueno, tuve que pedirle ayuda a mis amigos para entrar a este estado, pero déjame terminar- _dijo Goku con una gotera en su nuca al ver el nerviosismo del zorro._

Es increíble- _dijo Naruto acercándose a Goku_ \- no puedo ni siquiera sentir tu chakra pero siento ese cosquilleo en mi piel de eres muy fuerte en ese estado- _dijo Naruto con estrellas en los ojos._

Jijiji, verdad que sí? Pero espera a ver las otras- _con eso Naruto se alejó quedando junto a su hermana_ \- AAAAHHHH- con un grito más el destello rojizo parecido al fuego que rodeaba a Goku fue cambiando de forma.

El rojo fue reemplazado por un azul y su cuerpo entero parecía cubierto por una capa de ese brillo. Con un grito ese brillo se resquebrajó y salió despedido del cuerpo de Goku dejándolo ver un aura azulada que lo rodeaba, su cabello parecía el mismo que el SSJ normal, pero la diferencia era que su cabello era azul al igual que cejas y ojos.

Este es el SSJGSSJ o para dejarlo más corto, SSJB.

La...La presión es un poco más grande que antes- _dijo Naruko con un leve sudor recorriendo su cara._

Cómo verán estas son las formas del SSJ que he logrado dominar a lo largo de mi vida, los enemigos eran muy poderosos y por ello tuve que fortalecerme hasta este punto- _explico un poco el peliazul_ \- y ahora, lo última forma que adquirí.

Ante eso los chicos ya parecían peces fuera del agua, HABÍA UN AFORMA MÁS FUERTE QUE LA QUE HABÍAN VISTO!? ENSERIO!?.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

 ** _Fuera del Mind Escape_**

Del cuerpo de los muchachos empezó a emanar cantidades anormales de chakra de un color azulado y plateado. Los sellos que los muchachos habían hecho empezaron rasgarse dejando salir porciones de ese descomunal chakra por la aldea.

Si bien eran sólo porciones pequeña eran lo suficientes potentes para poner en alerta a los sensores de la aldea, entre ellos...Iruka.

Que?- _el moreno estaba dirigiéndose a dormir, estaba ansioso por poder ver los resultados de tantos años de estudio y entrenamiento, pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por el poder sentido_ \- que es este escalofrío que tengo, es como si sintiera la presión de algo, o alguien.

Y no solo era él, el Hokage quien estaba en su oficina también sintió esa presión en el ambiente, como si se soltará por cantidades enormes ( _aunque no sabía que eran cantidades pequeñas_ ). Y no solo se dedicaba a Konoha.

La presión de la transformación de Goku era de tal forma que se expandía por todo el continente elemental. Los más sencillos y susceptibles a sentir el chakra se dieron cuenta de la sensación que energía de un punto "X" ya que ellos no sabían de dónde venía.

Jiraiya que estaba en uno de los poblados de la nación del fuego, estaba en un entrenamiento nocturno con el Modo Sennin, si quería entrenar a los muchachos tenían que por lo menos mejorar su estado Sabio. En sus hombros estaban los sabios sapos que se encargaban de mantener estable su chakra natural, y en ese momento…

Que…!- _Jiraiya miro a un punto en específico, más específico en dirección a Konoha_.

Pero… qué demonios es eso!- _Fukasaku estaba atónito, ya que al tener el Modo Sabio activo de forma permanente pudo sentir esa descomunal e irracional energía, ya que la cantidad que despedía se podía sentir por toda la nación del fuego, no, por todo el continente_ \- Jiraiya-chan.

Ya se- _con ese dicho, el Sanín de los Sapos fue en dirección a Konoha con el Senjutsu activo, demoraría unos 4 días en llegar a la aldea._

 ** _XXX Cueva desconocida XXX_**

En un lugar desconocido en alguna zona de las naciones elementales. En una cueva cierto invocador de serpientes abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la sensación recorrida por su cuerpo. En todo sus años había sabido reconocer todo tipo de sensación y energía, pero lo que sintió ahora… era algo excepcional.

Ohh, este poder, no puedo sentirlo, pero sé que es un poder increíble- _decía con total deleite mientras se lamía los labios-_ el que posea ese poder… con ese poder, nadie se atrevería a contradecirme… kukukuku regire las naciones elementales como si fuera cosa de niños.

 ** _XXX Konoha; Mind Escape XXX_**

Los dos Kyubi y los hermanos Uzumaki estaban con los ojos cubiertos ya que el resplandor que Goku emanaba era muy brillante y les impedía ver qué era lo que ocurría.

El brillo cesó, y los presentes por fin pudieron mirar la nueva apariencia de Goku, causando que la quijada de todos casi se les desencajara de sus bocas. Lo único que más destacaba era el aura azulada con blanco que lo rodeaba…. y su blanco cabello, aunque no sabían si era blanco o plateado, y el hecho de que algunos de sus mechones se curvaban hacia arriba dando sombra para que se viera plateado.

Este…- _hablo Goku con un tono serio al igual que su mirada. A diferencia de las transformaciones anteriores en las cuales conservaba su actitud algo alegre, ahora solo mostraba y exudaba seriedad_ \- es el estado que incluso los dioses no pueden controlar a la perfección… el Migate no Gokui.

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Holaaa volví de mi tumba… ok no._**

 ** _Lamento la tardanza para uno de los capítulos, entre el trabajo, los quehaceres, y para variar, Jaqueca, no ayudaban para hacer los capítulos._**

 ** _Pero bueno, aprovecho para decirles que subiré dos capítulos al mes de ahora en adelante, ya que hacerlo de tres es mucha tensión para mi cerebro ( en serio, la Jaqueca es por eso ) por esa razón serán dos capítulos por mes._**

 ** _Importante._**

 ** _Usaré este espacio para informar de algo de la historia. Si bien dije que el elemento luz sería para emular el Ki, pensándolo mejor, usaré el elemento polvo, ya que es más destructivo, por ende, el Hiton lo dejaré para otro uso en la historia, ya verán para que._**

 ** _Otra cosa, la razón por la que Goku les mostró las transformaciones más elevadas del SSJ incluyendo el Migate no Gokui… lo dejaré a su criterio, ya que vendrán personajes que posiblemente sean poderosos._**

 ** _Es todo, soy OumaShirosaki97._**

 ** _Matane._**


	5. Chaper 5

Konoha empezaba su día con normalidad. Varios de los aldeanos parecían tranquilos, ordenando sus puestos de comida y tiendas de armas. Cada quien conversando con los que conocían.

En el caso de los Shinobis era algo similar. Los que comenzaron a verse por los alrededores se veían lo más normal, discutiendo de alguna que otra misión que habían hecho recientemente. Pero...

Algunos de ellos se mostraban aún nerviosos. Hace poco más de un día había ocurrido ese fenómeno de chakra. Los más capaces de poder percibirlo estaban aún en guardia. Sin saber qué fue lo que había ocurrido o que lo había provocado. Sólo podían rezar que no fuera una amenaza grave para la aldea.

Dirigiendo la vista a un campo en específico, más claro, a un bosque. Se podían escuchar algunos ruidos. Aunque con lo lejos que se oía no sabían distinguir bien. Adentrándose en las entrañas del Shi no Mōri, los ruidos que se escuchaban ya eran claros.

 ** _Dragon Ball Z: Soundtrack 1_**

Los golpes se escuchaban en gran medida, también sonando algunos de los árboles siendo brutalmente golpeado para después caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Dos borrones se veían en los alrededores, sin notarse cómo eran o quiénes eran. Otro sonido se escuchaban, siendo pisadas lo que eran. Un par de sandalias ninja de color azul oscuro fue lo que se notó. No se pudo enfocar bien el resto de la vestimenta ya que el dueño de esas sandalias saltó, perdiéndose en los árboles mientras parecía que hacía señas con las manos.

 ** _E. de Fuego; Gran Flor de Llama_** ( **_Katon; Gōenka_** _火遁・豪炎華_ )

Desde la copa de los árboles varias bolas de fuego salieron disparadas incendiando todo el lugar. Los borrones dejaron de moverse ya que tuvieron que bloquear unas de las bolas de fuego que fueron hacia su dirección.

Los individuos se dieron a mostrar, siendo Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki. Ambos mostrando vestir un Gi de combate. Naruto de color morado (Piccolo), mientras que Naruko vestía uno de color azul pero ajustado a su cuerpo, con guantes blancos al igual que sus botas(Vegeta. Nota aparte, Naruko tiene un corte similar al de Hinata.) . Los dos miraban a quien fue el causante, siendo Sasuke Uchiha (vestimenta Canon) quien los había atacado aparentemente.

Naruto iba a su encuentro, pero es detenido por Naruko, quien arremete con una ráfaga de combos a alta velocidad, siendo bloqueada por Naruto de forma efectiva. Aunque tuvo que saltar lejos cuando una cuarta persona se sumó al grupo ya que había atacado a Naruto desde una de las copas de los árboles.

Izami Uchiha se colocó al lado de Naruko vistiendo una vestimenta similar a la de Sasuke, solo que más ajustada. Ambas femeninas se lanzaron hacia Naruto, arremetiendo con una lluvia de golpes y patadas muy bien coordinado. Izami tenía su Sharingan activado, mostrando que estaba peleando en serio en ese momento. No siendo la única claro. Aparte de Sasuke, Naruko también tenía su Sharingan izquierdo activo. Tenerlo durante años y no usarlo, no sería muy grato para Shisui si se enterara por lo que decidió usarlo más desde ese momento.

Naruto salto a lo alto corriendo por los árboles y saltando en todas las ramas que había. Tuvo que levantar los brazos para bloquear una patada de Sasuke, quien lo miraba con sus ojo carmesí. Dió una media vuelta dándole otra patada lo suficientemente fuerte como lanzarlo y chocase con el tronco de un árbol aleatorio.

Los tres, Uchiha y Uzumaki femenina se juntaron y entre ellos arremetieron contra Naruto. Siendo Sasuke quien se había lanzado desde la rama donde estaba Naruto, mientras que Izami subía por el árbol, seguida por Naruko que volaba tras de ella.

Quedando los tres frente a Naruto lanzaron un combo simultáneo hacia Naruto, solo que golpean el tronco en su lugar. Naruto estaba ya en el suelo mirando por el rabillo en el ojo derecho a sus oponentes. Su ojo se agrandó cuando vio que los tres trazaban sellos los mismos sellos viendo que tendrían que tomar acciones evasivas.

 ** _E. de Fuego; Gran Flor de Llama_** ( **_Katon; Gōenka_** _火遁・豪炎華_ )

Docenas de bolas de fuego salieron de sus bocas. Cada una dirigiéndose hacia Naruto, quien tuvo que evadir el ataque dando saltos acrobáticos para eludir todas las bolas de fuego.

Entre sus evasiones se colocó detrás de un árbol para que no saliera lastimado. Viendo que el ataque cesó salió de su escondite viendo cómo Naruko acumulaba chakra en sus manos mientras que los Uchiha hacían otra serie de sellos.

 ** _KA-ME_** …- _decía Naruko_

 ** _Katon_** ( ** _E. Fuego_** )…- _pronunciaron los Uchiha_

Demonios- _dijo Naruto colocando sus manos en forma de garra a la altura de su rostro comenzando a acumular chakra en la palma saliente._

 ** _HAAAA….MEEEEE_** \- _antes de la última frase los Uchiha exhalaron una gran cantidad de aire_.

 ** _Garlick_** \- _Naruto dijo preparándose para lanzar su ataque_.

 ** _HAAAA/Gōkakyū no jutsu_** ( ** _Jutsu bola de fuego_** )

 ** _GUN_** \- _Naruto también lanzó su ataque en dirección al de Naruko y los chicos._

Impacto*

Los tres ataque colisionaron de forma estrepitosa, creando una ola de viento que estaba mandando a volar todo los ir no tuviera resistencia. Se veía que estaba parejo sin ceder ante nada pero…

 ** _Koraborēshon: Katon: Kamehameha_** ( ** _Colaboración: E. Fuego: Kamehameha_** )

El impulso extra de la fusión perfecta entre las técnicas de Sasuke, Izami y Naruko se mostró claro al poder ganar terreno entre los poderes. El Kamehameha de Naruko se tornó rojo irradiando calor de forma descomunal.

Naruto empezó a canalizar más chakra en su técnica, logrando frenar así su avance, pero no podía hacer mucho por lo que se transformó, dando el impulso más que suficiente para devolver la técnica.

Ante eso, los chicos salieron del camino mientras que el Garlick Gun de Naruto salía disparado hacia el cielo temprano del día.

 ** _Fin Soundtrack_**

Demonios, me pase esta vez- _dijo mientras veía todo el camino de destrucción que había hecho._

Eso no es justo- _Izami aterrizó detrás de él, junto a los demás. La Uchiha se acerco a Naruto, con una expresión bastante molesta-_ se suponía que no te transformarias, era un entrenamiento, solo usarías tus técnicas y Sharingan, no el Super Saiyan.

Jejeje, perdón por eso Izami-chan, entre los tres me hicieron ir en serio- _dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza algo apenado._

Pues es natural, solo nosotros y tu hermana somos lo suficientemente buenos como para forzarte a transformar. No me extraña que lo hicieras para poder tomar la ventaja- _dijo Sasuke con su sonrisa arrogante._

No empieces Teme, si no fueran por las chicas trapearía el piso contigo.

Crees poder hacerlo?

¡En cualquier momento!

¡Me gustaría verlo!

Los dos tenían sus frentes chocando como mientras despedían pequeñas chispas ante su notoria rivalidad. Mientras eso ocurría las chicas solo negaban con la cabeza ante este repetitivo pleito entre los dos.

Llevas la cuenta de las veces que ocurrió esto?- _preguntó Naruko a su amiga._

Perdí la libreta, y también la cuenta en la vez 190. Si esto sigue me saldrán canas por estos dos.

El sentimiento es mutuo.

Las dos femeninas solo suspiraron cansadas. Los pleitos con estos eran tan comunes como los traidores de cuarta (Mizuki estornudo sin razón aparente). Bueno no se le puede pedir mucho. En lo personal a Izami le gusta esa parte de Naruto ya que no teme a mostrar lo que siente. Además con Naruko, si bien Sasuke no era el más expresivo, se preocupaba por los que le rodean más que nadie.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar a la aldea. Mañana sería la graduación por lo que querían juntarse con los demás para una posible última reunión grupal, Ya que ninguno de ellos estaría junto, y un Jounin sensei con todos ellos? Bien tendría que tener una caja de Aspirina por si las moscas.

En el camino al punto de reunión los muchachos fueron encontrándose con los demás en el camino. Siendo primero Ino seguida por Sakura (Ambas vestidas igual que el Canon). Ambas se pusieron a conversar con Izami y Naruko. Después fueron con Sasuke, preguntando algún consejo sobre mejorar en el control de chakra en la caminata sobre el agua.

En los años anteriores. Los hermanos Uchiha y Uzumaki fueron los que más destacaron en los ejercicios de chakra. La razón era simple ya que entre ellos entrenaban con sellos especiales que reducía la cantidad de chakra que fluía por sus conductos. Lo cual les daba un mejor control. A medida que mejoraban el sello daba paso libre a una porción más de su chakra. Lo que los hacía mejorar en gran medida, tanto en la academia como en las vacaciones.

Los sellos fueron un regalo de Naruto y Naruko. Entre los montones de sellos que hacían se les ocurrió una forma de poder facilitar el ejercicio para los que tenían reservas grandes de chakra. Entre ellos, también tenían los sellos gravedad para su entrenamiento. Los gemelos Uchiha lo encontraron intrigante cuando Naruko los nombró. Pidieron probarlos para ver su funcionamiento. Al principio no pasó nada, aunque el problema fue aclarado ya que Naruto explico de forma " _profesional_ " que debían canalizar una cierta cantidad de chakra en los sellos para activarlos.

El problema fue que, como todo Uchiha, colocaron una cantidad de chakra muy alta, lo que provocó que el peso registrado en los sellos aumentará de tal forma que los dos azabaches cayeron de cara al suelo. Fueron unos agonizantes 10 minutos para poder concentrarse y bajar el peso de los sellos para almenos poder moverse.

De vuelta a la actualidad. Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba se unieron a ellos (vestimenta Canon). Kiba comentó algunas anécdotas en el clan con Naruto. Siendo que el pelinegro Uzumaki le dió unos consejos para unas bromas sin que lo atraparán. Los perros de la veterinaria de su hermana Hana están con trauma a estas alturas. El polvo pica-pica y las bombas de olor son la peor pesadilla para un perro. En cuanto no le pase a Kiba él puede reírse de lo lindo. El ladrido de su perro compañero, Akamaru, quien le fue entregado hace unos 2 años llamó la atención de Naruto.

Por una extraña razón el azabache de ojos azules hacía que casi cualquier animal fuera dócil con él. Algo de lo cual, hasta la fecha era un completo misterio para el grupo en general. Hasta el Hokage tenía intriga ante esa…. "Habilidad".

Más adelante se encontraron con Hinata y su madre, Hitomi. La vestimenta de Hinata había cambiado hoy. De la clásica casaca de color crema que llevaba puesta, ahora vestía una polera lila oscuro ajustada a su cuerpo. Se notaba que llevaba un protector de malla en su torso, ya que se notaba un pequeño relieve por el cuello. Vestía una chaqueta delgada de color azul rey, el cual solo cubría un poco más arriba de la cintura, y dejaba la parte del pecho expuesta, dejando ver su casi copa C a sus ya 12 años de edad. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris ligeramente holgado teniendo amarrado un porta kunai en su pierna derecha, y llevaba unas sandalias de color azul oscuro.

Se acercaron al grupo, siendo la primera persona en dirigirse Naruto, quien se sonrojaba un poco cerca de ella. El beso en la mejilla de la otra vez aún estaba fresco en su memoria. No era que estuviera nervioso o nada, era que le había gustado la sensación de dicho e inocente beso.

Hola, Hinata-chan…

Hola… Naruto-kun…

Te ves bien con esa ropa, cuando la compraste.

Okā-sama me la compro hace una semana, dijo que sería apropiado para mí ya que me da mucha movilidad y la ropa no estorba sí quiero ejecutar mi Junken.

Hinata había estado entrenando arduamente desde hace 3 años. Si bien era una usuaria descente del Junken también entrenaba con los Uzumaki de vez en cuando. Lo que dió como resultado que sus ataques fueran más certeros que los demás. Agravando el hecho de que, a diferencia de los demás usuarios de Junken, Hinata era mucho más fluida. Se le atribuyó al hecho de que era usuaria de Suiton, por lo que sus movimientos se mostraban de tal forma como si fuera una especie de danza.

Por otro lado. Al entrenar con Naruto y Naruko mejoró su precisión y tiempo de reacción, también aumentó su velocidad, tomando en cuenta de que también usa sellos de gravedad regulable. En ese momento, tiene un sello único adherido a su cuerpo, directamente en la piel, cargando un total de 94 Kilos extra en su cuerpo.

Hablando de peso, Sasuke tenía un aproximado de 125 Kilos, seguido por Izami, quien cargaba unos 117 Kilos. Por otro lado, los muchachos habían cambiado todos sus sellos de ropa, también dejándolo como un único sello corporal. Naruto cargaba un total de 350 kilos, mientras que Naruko tenía 310 Kilos. Además hicieron sellos especiales para su ropa, los cuales pueden absorber el tipo de ataque que sea lanzado a su cuerpo, ya sea Katon, Suiton y Raiton. Con lo referente al Fūton y Doton es algo complicado. Si bien pueden absorber el chakra del ataque, el elemento en sí les destrozaría la ropa en el lugar impactado aún después de reducir el daño.

Bien, dónde iremos chicos- _Naruko se colocó frente al grupo mientras caminaba de espaldas_.

Mmm, qué les parece si vamos al restaurante de mi familia, yo invito- _propuso Chouji a los muchachos._

Bien, he querido probar ese filete de res desde la última vez hace un par de años- _dijo Naruto mientras se secaba la baba de la boca_ \- ya no puedo esperar~.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ese filete es delicioso- _apoyo Kiba, quien también se secaba la baba de su boca, junto a un Akamaru que también tenía una opinión similar_.

Con los demás asintiendo de acuerdo a la idea de encaminaron al restaurante de la familia Akimichi. Siendo custodiados por una feliz Hitomi.

La matriarca del clan Hyuga dejó caer su azulado cabello estilo Hime, teniendo un pasador que quitaba los pelos de su blanco rostro, mostrando sus perlados y delicados ojos de su Byakugan. Estaba con un kimono de color azul claro, casi blanco como la nieve. Estaba decorado por imágenes parecidos a cisnes de cuello blanco, algunos de ellos con sus cuellos cruzados formando corazones. El cintillo que usaba sujetar su kimono era de un color lila pálido, si uno miraba bien podría ver las imágenes de pétalos del mismo color un poco más fuerte. Calzaba unas calcetas blancas con unas sandalias simples de color café tierra para caminar.

Los muchachos llegaron al punto de encuentro, recibiendo una cálida bienvenida por Chouza, al dueño del lugar y padre de Chouji. Comieron un buen banquete como último día que posiblemente estén juntos. Hablaron, rieron, tiraron una que otra broma ligera. Después de eso fueron a uno de los campos de entrenamiento a pasar el resto del día.

Luego de varias horas de juego, sparring, entre varias bromas más, los muchachos se fueron en dirección a sus casas, ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que los muchachos se retiraron, satisfechos día que tuvieron juntos. Tal vez después de unas misiones puedan hablar juntos para compartir anécdotas. Por el momento, solo querían descansar para el examen final….. o al menos esa era la idea.

Miren que tenemos aquí…

Su atención fue dirigida a quien había hablado. Un Shinobi, posiblemente un Chunin, se dió a conocer al grupo de infantes herederos. De a poco fueron rodeados por más personas, siendo tanto aldeanos como Shinobis. La mayoría se sorprendió de ver a la matriarca Hyuga en el grupo, pero le restaron importancia.

Ara~, se podría saber qué es lo que hicimos Chunin-san- _hablo Hitomi tratando de mantener la calma para no alterar a los demás._

Escuche, Hitomi-sama, solo venimos a aclararles unas cosas, por su propia seguridad y la de los demás herederos- _uno de los civiles habló, de forma educada para no provocar a uno de los respetados clanes de Konoha._

Ara~, y qué cosas viene a avisarnos, no veo ningún tipo de amenaza en nosotros- _Naruto y Naruko debían atribuirle eso, Hitomi era una muy buena actora, debería tener un premio por ello._

Escucheme, y también ustedes respetados herederos- _de forma sorpresiva, dos Jounin al azar tomaron a los Uzumaki y a Haruno, alejándolos del grupo._

Naruto-kun/Naruko-chan/Sakura-chan- _todos exclamaron ante la repentina acción de los aliados de la aldea_.

No sé alarme chicos- _unos de los 4 Jounin que estaban en el grupo habló_ \- escúchenme, por que esto será muy importante. Y Hitomi-sama- _miro a la Hyuga mayor_ \- no tiene ningún poder para detener esto. Órdenes de nuestro "Hokage"- _esa frase hizo que Hitomi estrechará los ojos.¿El Hokage ordenó esto? Qué demonios está pasando_.

Oigan chicos, ¿están bien?- _Naruto trataba de ver a los muchachos, pero los Shinobis Jounin no lo permitían. Y tampoco querían usar mucha fuerza para meterse en problemas._

Cállate, demonio. No tienes derecho a tener la vida que has tenido desde que entraste a la academia.

Que es todo esto, no hemos hecho nada malo- alegó _Sakura, solo para recibir una mirada penetrante y casi un golpe en el rostro, si no fuera por Naruko que logró sacarla del camino, protegiéndola_.

Tú tampoco tienes derecho de hablar. Basura, al igual que tu madre, solo esperas el momento para dar información de nuestra aldea cuando tengas oportunidad.

¡Eso es mentira!- _grito la pelirosa al borde del llanto ante el injusto trato que recibía._

¡Que te calles de una vez!

Uno de los Chunin le lanzó un Kunai cargado con chakra hacia Sakura quien por el miedo no había hecho nada. El Kunai nunca llegó a su objetivo ya que una extensión rojiza se colocó delante de Sakura, defendiendola del daño.

 ** _Dragon ball Soundtrack 37_**

Los aldeanos y ninjas se alejaron de Naruko, quien fue la que extendió una cola de chakra rojo burbujeante que salía desde la parte baja de la espalda. También en su cuerpo salían varias burbujas de chakra rojo, pero no cubría su cuerpo, pero estaba alrededor de ella.

Demonio, por fin muestras tu verdadera forma- _una de los aldeanos se abalanzó contra la peli-rubia con una especie de tridente, aunque parecía impasible ante la agresión. Pero su golpe no llegó ya que su arma quedó a centímetros del rostro de la Uzumaki._

Quien lo sujeto fue Naruto, quien mostraba las mismas burbujas rojizas en su cuerpo. Además esas burbujas cubrieron su brazo derecho, el cual era el que sujetaba el tridente. Apenas terminó de cubrir su brazo el palo del tridente se empezó a quemar, haciendolo carbón en cuestión de segundos.

El aldeano se alejó, aterrorizado de estar sin protección ante la posible muerte que se le avecinaba. Los Shinobis estaban atentos ante la clara amenaza, también satisfechos de que su plan funcionará, haciendo que los herederos se alejaran de las " _almas podridas_ " evitando que se corrompan.

Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos y extrañados. En su vida habían visto o escuchado sobre chakra que se moviera fuera del cuerpo y tomara forma propia. Lo más cercano eran los jutsus del clan Nara debido a su posesión de sombra. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente. Claramente no era un Jutsu, era chakra puro, pero… ¿Por qué de color rojo, no debería ser azul?

Sakura, que estaba técnicamente al lado de ellos, cubriéndola de un daño posible, estaba tan extrañada como sus amigos. No sé suponía que el chakra fuera rojo, y era imposible que este se moviera solo. A no ser que fuera un Kekkei Genkai, pero no había escuchado de algo que se le pareciera en lo absoluto. Además, podía sentir cierta cantidad de malicia emitir de ese chakra. No es que lo emitieran Naruto y Naruko, el chakra en si lo emite.

Sean testigos, queridos herederos. Ésta, es la verdadera forma de los demonios, aquel que fue separado en dos y se ha convertido en una amenaza aún más peligrosa- _uno de los Shinobis hablaba, recibiendo la completa atención de los jóvenes presentes_ \- ello… son la encarnación del demonio que destruyó nuestra amada aldea hace 12 años y mataron a nuestro querido Yondaime Hokage. !El Kyūbi no Yoko!

El hombre terminó de hablar, viendo cómo los niños tenían los ojos ampliados de forma impactante. También Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero no por lo que acababa de escuchar. Más bien, al poder al fin de atar los cabos que tenía sueltos. Ahora entendía la forma de hablar de su madre y de los muchachos cuando fueron a su casa hace tiempo. No solo eran los hijos de importantes Shinobis, si no que también sus propios padres les habían puesto semejante carga.

Los Shinobis y aldeanos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, esperando que los herederos se lincharan contra ellos y la pequeña puta que tenían guardada en su espalda. Uno de ellos quería hablar, pero es interrumpido.

Que molestia- _habló el cabeza de rascándose la cabeza_.

 ** _Fin Soundtrack_**.

Qu-Que?

Los que querían dejar mal parado a los Uzumaki estaban confundidos, y como no estarlo. Habían dicho lo suficiente para que los jóvenes fueran en su contra, diablos, esperaban que por lo menos pudieran hacerlos dudar un poco. Pero en cambió, el heredero del clan Nara le restó importancia de forma casi instantánea. Como si fuera algo que por fin tuviera claro y se negó a terminar de comprenderlo por qué era tedioso (lo cual en parte, es cierto).

Sé que no debería decirlo pero… acaso son idiotas?- _Ino les hablo, con una expresión muy molesta en su rostro_.

Qu-Qué quieres decir.

Por favor. Hasta un niño podría decirlo- _replicó Kiba teniendo la misma expresión._

Sabemos muy bien cómo funcionan los sellos- _dijo Izami con ira en sus ojos, activando su Sharingan ya maduro_ \- y si ellos son los que contienen al Kyūbi, son los carceleros, no el prisionero- _habló con más rabia que antes al tratar de alejarlo de su mejor amiga, y su futuro novio_.

Que no lo ven?- _uno de los aldeanos los señaló, viendo el chakra rojizo salir de su cuerpo a burbujas_ \- esas cosas no son humanas, son demonios. El Yondaime nos los entregó para poder vengarnos por lo que hicieron hace años.

Me estoy aburriendo de esta tonterías- _Hitomi hablo, con bastante disgusto en su voz_ \- Los felicito muchachos, por aprender a diferenciar de un Kunai y un rollo.

Por favor Hitomi-san- _hablo Chouji con el ceño fruncido_ \- aunque seamos jóvenes sabemos lo básico. Lo que me enoja es el hecho que Shinobis ya adultos, y con conocimiento mejor que el nuestro no vean esa diferencia.

Estoy de acuerdo Chouji. Además, Sakura no es ninguna enemiga, y su madre tampoco ha hecho algo como lo que dicen los demás. Que no ven que trataron de inculpar la injustamente?- _hablo Ino, defendiendo a su amiga y rival. Vio en su dirección dándole un pulgar arriba a ella, mientras que Sakura lloraba de felicidad de que su mejor amiga confiada en ella_.

Esto no llegara a ningún lado- _uno de los Shinobis hablo. Estaba lejos del grupo de Herederos por lo que no lo podían escuchar. Pero los Uzumaki si podían, ya que tenían una mejor audición gracias al Kurama_ \- debemos aplicar el plan de respaldo, no podemos fallar con esta misión.

De acuerdo, el primer grupo los coloque bajo el Genjutsu de Danzo-sama. De ahí podremos atacar a las escorias sin ningún problema- _uno de los Shinobi mostró de sus ojos a otro grupo. Para después que ese mismo ojo se convirtiera en el Sharingan, para sorpresa de los Uzumaki ante esa visión._

Sakura-chan- _Naruto hablo a la peligrosa_ \- dime la verdad- _se dio vuelta, mirando a su amiga. Sakura quedó algo aturdida por ver la apariencia actual de Naruto, siendo que sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por rojos carmesí con la pupila rasgada, y sus bigotes en el rostro sé engruesaron un poco_ \- ¿confías en mí?

Esa era una pregunta algo complicada. Pero no era difícil de contestar. Si se pusiera a pensar en los eventos de los últimos años. Si no fuera por Naruto no hubiera conocido a ninguno de los muchachos que conoce actualmente. No hubiera tenido una amiga/rival, la cual compartiera momentos tanto felices como graciosos, al igual que tuviera con quién competir y superarse mutuamente. Agradecía en el fondo de su corazón el poder tener un montón de amigos, y de también poder enamorarse de Sasuke, aunque él no muestre interés siquiera. Pero con lo referente a la pregunta de primer amigo…

Hai, confío en ti, Naruto-kun.

 ** _Dragon Ball Soundtrack 26_**

Bien- _con la confianza suficiente y el respaldo de los chicos, Naruto encaró a los agresores_ \- escuchenme bien. Si no quieren que les dejemos en el hospital de forma desastrosa se irán de aquí.

Naruto mostraba seriedad absoluta, caso pareciera que no fuera el gracioso y simpático de siempre. Y aun con los efectos del chakra de Kurama presente daba a entender su punto. Naruko mostraba la misma actitud de Naruto, también con los mismos rasgos en su rostro.

Por otro lado, Sasuke vio la mirada disimulada que le dio Naruto, comprendiendo que era lo que quería hacer. Dio una media sonrisa y empezó a susurrar en el oído de Chouji, quien intercambio con Hinata, intercambiado por Ino y así hasta que todos lo sabían. Ino hizo señas de manos a Sakura, transmitiendo lo que había recibido. La pelirosa se sorprendió por lo que trató de mantener la compostura y no alterar a los agresores.

Te atreves a amenazarnos a nosotros, los shinobis de la orgullosa aldea de la Hoja?- _se sentía insultado. Que un simple mocoso lo desafiara_ \- bien, tenemos permiso de usar fuerza letal con ustedes tres.

Se los advierto, solo quedarán humillados- _habló Naruko, en un "intento" de darles la oportunidad de salvarse_.

Los únicos que saldrán humillados serán ustedes- _habló uno de los aldeanos._

Consten- _Los Uzumaki apretaron sus puños. Los Uchiha activo su Sharingan, Shikamaru su posesión de sombra, Chouji sus puños, Shino sus insectos, Ino unos pocos Kunai al igual que Sakura, Hinata su estilo Junken y Kiba su técnica de clan-_ les dimos la oportunidad.

 ** _Fin Soundtrack_**

 ** _Dragon Ball Soundtrack 51_**

Ahora chicos!

 ** _Kagemane no jutsu_**! ( ** _Jutsu posesión de sombra_** )

Shikamaru logró atrapar a la mayoría de los civiles y unos cuantos Chunin. Los Jounin lograron esquivarlo saltando lejos del grupo. En eso ven a los gemelos Uchiha lanzar pequeñas bolas de fuego en su dirección.

Al ser tan repentino el ataque sólo uno atino a hacer sellos de manos, levantando un muro de tierra que los protegió. Su defensa no duró mucho. La razón?. ¡Gatsuga! Dos torbellinos arremetieron contra él, destruyendolo de forma fácil y sencilla, lo que hizo que se dispersaran para no salir perjudicados por tal sorpresa.

Con los que Shikamaru tenía atrapados, se los dejo a Chouji, quien usó su puño agrandado para dar un potente golpe cargado con algo de chakra. No era muy bueno en ello pero podía hacer un daño muy severo a quemarropa.

Con los Jounin, trataron de atacar a los que maquinaría esta treta, siendo los demonios. Se habían lanzado de cabeza en su contra ya que ellos no se habían movido desde que comenzó este alboroto.

 ** _Shuriken/Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** ( **_Jutsu de clonación de sombra de Shuriken/Kunai_** )

Ino y Sakura atacaron por los flancos a los agresores. Sorprendiendose de que estos estudiantes estuvieran tan bien preparados. Los cuatro que eran los que atacaron tuvieron que defenderse de la lluvia de ataques recibidos. Lanzar de 5 objetos y multiplicarlo en 40 o más era un gran logro para ellas.

El ataque cesó, solo para ver cómo eran rodeados por insectos, los cuales los engulleron, robando cada gota de chakra que tenían. Los Jounin restantes (los cuales eran 3) al no ver que fueran a tener nada beneficio decidieron atacar a las últimas dos mujeres. Siendo Hinata y Hitomi su objetivo.

Los tres estaban a unos pocos metros, pero su compañero central se quedó atrás inexplicablemente. Los otros dos lo vieron, asombrándose al ver a la pequeña Hyuga, quien arremetió en el estómago del Jounin, el cual sólo balbuceaba incoherencia antes de caer al suelo.

Los otros dos se fueron contra la Hyuga mayor, solo para ver que no podían avanzar, levantaron la vista, viendo que los demonios los habían sujetado del cuello de sus chalecos, para posteriormente golpearlos en el rostro y mandarlos lejos del lugar para dejarlos inconsciente. Ambos cuerpo salieron volando, pasando al lado de Hitomi, quien permaneció inmóvil y con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _Fin Soundtrack_**

Eso les enseñará a no meterse con nuestros amigos- _dijo Kiba, habiendo aterrizado al lado de Hitomi con un segundo Kiba, para después convertirse en Akamaru._

Esto fue molestoso, agradezco que solo me dejaran tomar los primeros de la fila- _dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza._

Eso es un punto aparte- _hablo Sasuke_ \- ahora- _miro a los Uzumaki, cuyos rasgos volvieron a la normalidad_ \- quisiera saber si lo que dijeron ellos es verdad. Naruto, Naruko.

Todos se quedaron viéndolos, esperando la confirmación de esas palabras escuchadas. En una de las clases de Iruka habían escuchado acerca de los Bijūs como el Kyūbi que no se podían matar, si no que la única forma de derrotarlos era sellandolos en un "contenedor" lo suficientemente apto para su poder.

Ante eso, solo quedo una pregunta ¿Quien tenía al Bijū dentro de él? Iruka había explicado que, por desgracia, la vida de aquellos que tenían esa carga se tornaba solitaria y muy denigrante ya que nadie se acercaba a ellos por temor, pensando que eran la encarnación de un Bijū.

Nunca habían sospechado de los Uzumaki ¿La razón? Tal vez por el hecho de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos o los cabeza de clan, tal vez para cubrir ese hecho y ellos no lo supieran o sospecharan. Tal vez sea por eso.

Hai- _Naruto respondió con algo de pesar en su voz_ \- antes de continuar…. Naruko.

De inmediato- _sacó tres trozos de papel, comenzando a escribir en el mismo aire en el que estaban. Esa acción sorprendió a todos, ya que no creían que ese método era posible-_ **_Baria Fūinjutsu: Shizukana shōheki_** ( **_Fūinjutsu de barrera: Barrera silenciosa_** )

Los tres trozos de papel rodearon al grupo desde tres puntos diferentes, quedando todos dentro. Una especie de pirámide traslúcida se dió a ver, encapsulando a todos dentro del lugar. La capa translúcida de la barrera se hizo casi transparente, dejando ver el exterior.

Retomando lo que Naruto-nīsan dijo- _Naruko hablo, con una mirada algo triste_ \- es cierto… nosotros somos los contenedores del Kyūbi no Yoko.

Los chicos solo se mantuvieron en silencio. Escucharlo de los aldeanos y ninjas era una cosa. Pero verificarlo desde la propia voz de los Uzumaki era otra. Si era verdad lo que decían, era un peso muy grande el que tenían que cargar, según ellos.

Hitomi solo estaba al margen, esperando que los muchachos tomaran la decisión correcta en su próxima acción ante los chicos. Solo deseaba que no se desatará un alboroto y un quiebre entre su amistad. Una que les tomó años en forjar con ellos.

Dios, eso es un problema en este momento- _Shikamaru dijo sacando a todos de su trance_ \- son los contenedores, lo frenan para que no destruya la aldea, punto final, no sé qué tan complicado es todo eso- _se rascaba la cabeza, en una clara señal de que no le gustaba lo que les había pasado._

Eso es cierto- _Kiba apoyo_ \- son sus carceleros, ustedes no son él. Además, pasamos momentos graciosos juntos, no sería justo perder a un compañero de juegos y travesuras por eso- _dió un sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza_.

Guau- _Akamaru dió su apoyo, pensando igual que su amo_.

Kiba tiene razón- _Sakura, quien estaba detrás de los Uzumaki, tomó las manos de ambos, arrastrando los al centro de todos_ \- si no fuera por ustedes… no tendría lo que tengo en este momento- _dió una gran sonrisa mirando al resto del grupo_ \- gracias a ustedes no estoy sola y tampoco por lo ocurrido hace años. Enserio, les agradezco por eso- _se inclinó ante ellos, agradeciendo su amistad sincera e incondicional_.

Somos amigos- _Chouji les dió un pulgar arriba._

Compañeros- _Ino les sonrió._

Sabemos lo que realmente son, y no lo que los otros dicen- _Shino hablo estoicamente, con ligero atisbo de felicidad en su habla._

Son importante para nosotros- _Hinata les habló con su suave voz, sonriéndole al dúo._

Un gran rival con quién puedo confiar y pasar el tiempo- _Sasuke dio una sonrisa de lado, también expresando estar bien con su presencia_.

Y son gente importante para nosotros- _Izami se acercó al dúo tomando sus manos_ \- no importaba lo que digan, no somos como ellos.

Después de todo- _Hitomi se acercó a ellos y les acarició la cabeza_ \- somos como una familia, no es así?- _dió su cálida sonrisa._

Los chicos estaban realmente gustosos de esas palabras. Felices de que sus amigos no los criticaran como los demás y lo aceptarán tal cual son. En el fondo, ellos tenían el temor de que, si en algún momento dado tuvieran que revelar ser el contenedor de Kurama ellos actuarían como los demás y los tacharían como todos, como demonios.

Ver que en realidad los aceptaban era algo gratificante para ellos. Dentro del sello, ambos Kurama estaban asintiendo con sus cabezas, aliviados de que esos mocosos supieran diferenciarlos como se debía. Agradecen el apoyo a sus contenedores ya que no querían verlos con una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros. Goku también se sentía alegre ante este evento, sabía que los chicos serían aceptados si se daban el valor de revelar este secreto. Además de que sería difícil de explicar si por A.B.C motivo tuvieran que usar el chakra de Kurama.

Realmente…- _hablo Naruto, mientras él y Naruko abrazaron a Hitomi mientras ésta se inclinaba y les daba un cariño en sus cabeza_.

Gracias- _término la frase la rubia, ambos llorando de felicidad ante ese evento._

Tanto Hitomi con los demás estaban felices por ellos. Los muchachos no se querían imaginar el tipo de carga que habían tenido que soportar, además, querían saber cómo era que ellos sabían que tenían al Bijū dentro de ellos. Pero lo dejaron para otro momento.

La barrera silenciosa callo, los sellos en los papeles se fueron con Naruko, quien los guardó en una pequeña bolsa que Naruto tenía en la cintura. Los Anbu aparecieron al segundo después. Hitomi explicó la situación, por lo que los Anbu tomaron a los inconscientes y los llevaron departamento de IT.

 ** _Oficina Hokage_**

Hiruzen estaba recostado en su silla, viendo en una esfera de cristal lo que había ocurrido. En lo personal estaba furioso por lo que sus propios Shinobis hacían, estaba apunto de mandar a sus propios Ambu. Pero vio la disimulada señal de Naruto hacia Sasuke, por lo que quería ver qué era lo que ocurriría.

Grande fue su sorpresa ante el ataque sorpresa creado en cuestión de segundos. Un trabajo en equipo impecable sin lugar a dudas. También se alegraba con que los demás herederos aceptaran la verdad y supieran la diferencia. A diferencia de los demás imbéciles del pueblo.

Tal parece que está generación- _dió una calada a su Pipa_ \- ( _exhalar humo_ ) será una de las mejores- _miraba por la ventana. La silueta del atardecer iluminando el lugar y la aldea dando el fin de ese día_

 ** _Sorairo Days (ソロイロデー)_**

 _ **Capítulo 5:** Terminamos la academia: !Las amistades siempre prevalecen! Los equipos ya están armados_.

 _El sol sale por el Horizonte, entra por una pequeña abertura de una ventana dandole en los ojos a los Uzumaki haciendo que estos bostezaran despertando para el día._

 ** _Kimi Wa kikoeru? / Dime si puedes oír ?_**

 ** _Boku no Kono Koe ga / El sonido que hace mi voz_**

 _Los estudiantes estaban en la academia esperando que Iruka dictará quienes estarían en equipo desde ese momento_

 ** _Yamini Munashiku Suikomareta / Lo absorbió la oscuridad no puede regresar_**

 _Naruko estaba con Sakura y Sasuke empezando la prueba de Kakashi. Mientras que Naruto y Izami estaba frente a Anko, quien tenía una petulante sonrisa en su rostro._

 ** _Moshimo Sekai ga / Si este mundo tiene un plan_**

 ** _Imi Wo Motsuno Nara / Para todos y por igual_**

 _Naruko estaba persiguiendo a Tora, atrapandolo y haciéndole caricias bajo la atónita mirada de sus compañeros y Sensei._

 ** _Kon'na Kimochi mo / Lo que yo podría sentir_**

 ** _Muda de Wanai? / De nada pudiera servir_**

 _Naruto estaba junto a Izami en algún lugar de Hi no Kuni, caminando con Anko, para después ser rodeados por bandidos, haciendo que el grupo sonría ente la inevitable diversión._

 ** _Akogare ni Oshitsubusarete / Mis anhelos murieron no podía más_**

 ** _Akiramente tanda / Me daba por vencida,_**

 _Los equipos 8 y 9 estaban en una misión en conjunto, escoltando a un cliente que sonreía de forma perturbadora._

 ** _Hateshinai Sora no oro mo Shiranaide / Entonces mire al cielo y pude ver que infinito es…_**

 _El equipo 7 estaba saliendo de la aldea, escoltando a Tazuna hacia su pueblo mientras que Kakashi leía su "novela"._

 ** _Hashiri Dashita Omoi ga Ima Demo / Comienzo a avanzar, por qué es momento de correr_**

 _El equipo 8 y 9 estaban peleando desesperadamente contra un renegado, el cual podía estirar sus extremidades con una especie de hilos negros. Kurenai y Asuma estaban tratando de retenerlo, pero sus jutsus eran inútiles contra el._

 ** _Kono Mune wo Tashika ni Tataiteru Kara / Puedo ya sentir mis emociones golpeando mi corazón_**

 _Desde el cielo se ve un punto negro, el cual aterriza en el lugar impidiendo un ataque directo a Ino. Un equipo ya salido de la academia hace tiempo hace tiempo hace su aparición, con su sensei, el cual lleva un perturbador Spandex verde._

 _Kyou no Boku ga Sono saki ni Tsuzuku / Ya no me detendré, a mi destino llegare_

 _El equipo 7 peleaba contra los hermanos demonios, derribando los fácilmente. Llegaron al puente siendo interceptados por Zabuza y alguien más._

 ** _Bokuga Nari no Asu wo Kitsuite yuku / Por que mi mañana solo yo lo puedo hacer_**

 _Kakashi pelea contra Zabuza, mientras que Naruko y los demás peleaban peleaban contra Kisame y su espada la cual estaba vendada. Además sonreía de forma algo enferma mientras que Naruko se transformaba para defender a sus compañeros._

 ** _Kotae Wa sou Itsumo Koko ni Aru / La respuesta que busque, no note que estaba justo aquí._**

 _Kisame estaba por lanzar un tajo, pero un Kunai explosivos lo hace retroceder. Siendo Naruto el que aparece para ayudar, bajo el mandato del Hokage._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la hoja. Aunque se mostraba algo diferente que los días anteriores. Se podía ver a varios niños que corrían más animados de lo normal. Los adultos también se mostraban más animados. Todos yendo al mismo lugar; La academia.

Todos estaban en la entrada de la academia, esperando el ingreso a ésta para el comienzo de la graduación de este año. Los estudiantes se mostraban impacientes, seguros de que pasarían sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Los Shinobis que estaban en lugar, los que vendrían a ser los que estarían a cargo de los exámenes miraban a cada estudiante con gran orgullo, sabiendo que estos futuros Genin serían el orgullo de la aldea.

Muy bien- _el primer Chunin siendo Iruka quien estaba encargado de la primera parte del examen de graduación dio el anuncio_ \- los estudiantes pasen al aula para la primera parte del examen de graduación.

Cada uno fue entrando y colocándose en un lugar de los tantos asientos. Después de tantos años de academia, dejando de lado a los herederos, Uzumaki y a Sakura Haruno, había un aproximado de 40 civiles. Un número bastante reducido en comparación con años anteriores.

Volviendo a la actualidad. Todos fueron puestos en diferentes lugares, esto era para los herederos de clanes, si bien no lo creía, era para evitar que se copiaran unos con otros.

El asistente de Iruka, Mizuki, fue repartiendo los exámenes a cada uno de los estudiantes. Iruka podía ver cómo algunos maldecían en voz baja, aparentemente no les agradaba la idea de un examen escrito. Esto incluía a Kiba, Naruto y Naruko. Ya que eran los que más odiaban la parte teórica.

Le dieron un tiempo máximo de 40 min. a terminar el examen, el cual incluía los temas relacionados con el chakra, las naciones elementales en general entre otras cosas.

 ** _40 min. Después_**

Bien, dejen sus hojas sobre el escritorio y salgan al patio para la siguiente prueba- _Iruka dijo quedando de pie en la entrada mientras que los estudiantes salían del lugar._

Mientras salían, Mizuki recolectaba las pruebas para la evaluación. Llegando a la que correspondía a los Uzumaki, la levantó y gruño por lo bajo; _esos tontos dispersaron el Genjutsu_ ; dijo el Chunin ante el fracaso de su propio plan.

 ** _Campo de tiro_**

Bien chicos, esta parte consiste en la puntería con Kunai y Shuriken- _decía Iruka a los estudiantes presentes_ \- tienen que apuntar al centro de los blancos asignados, cada tiro dado correctamente da un total de 10. Les entregaré 5 Shuriken y 5 Kunai para ejercer este ejercicio.

Iruka fue dando los objetos a medida que los muchachos avanzaban. Cómo era de esperarse ante la nueva enseñanza de la academia, varios de los civiles apuntaron correctamente dando un total entre los 60 o 76 puntos.

Cuando llegó el turno de la civil más sobresaliente del grupo; Sakura. Ella demostró gran habilidad dando un total de 89 puntos en esta prueba. Seguida de Ino, dando un puntaje ligeramente mayor (91 Pts), luego Chouji (87 Pts), Kiba (88 Pts), Shino (90 Pts), Shikamaru (80 Pts. Podía hacer más, pero era mucho esfuerzo), Hinata (95 Pts), Izami y Sasuke (100 Pts) y por último, Naruto y Naruko, dando un puntaje igual que los hermanos Uchiha. Iruka anoto todo en su libreta, teniendo en cuenta de que dejó un clon de sobras para evaluar los exámenes escritos, así que, tendría los resultados de forma rápida este año.

Muy bien, para finalizar esta parte del examen, ahora iremos dentro de la sala para la prueba de los tres jutsus de academia- dijo Iruka dirigiéndose a la sala, acompañado de todos los estudiantes.

Mientras caminaba, escuchaba el murmullo de los adultos, viendo que estos reían por el esfuerzo de sus hijos. Incluso el estoico del clan Hyuga; Hiashi, tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Los demás jefes de clanes estaban de la misma forma, por lo que Iruka se relajo al ver que hizo un buen trabajo con sus estudiantes. Pero se colocó serio al escuchar otras cosas.

Los civiles y Shinobis estaban murmurando sobre el resultado de los Uzumaki en la prueba de puntería, diciendo que solamente tenían suerte y que querían opacar el resultado de los grandes Uchiha. Sinceramente ya se estaba aburriendo de esto. Solo esperaba que cuando se den cuenta de la verdad no pidan de forma descarada la ayuda de aquellos que maltratar información tan mal.

 ** _Dentro de la aula_**.

Bien, les iré llamando en orden alfabético para este examen. Dejó en claro de que ustedes cuarto- _apuntó a los Uchiha y Uzumaki_ \- simplemente para ahorrarme la molestia vendrán de a dos, ósea, en cuanto nombre a los Uchiha, vendrán los dos, lo mismo corre para ustedes- _apuntó a los Uzumaki_ \- quedó claro?

Hai.

Bien- _pasando lista_ \- primero, Aburame Shino- el _nombrado se levantó._

Cada quien fue llamado y realizó los jutsus que eran recomendados, los cuales eran Henge (Transformación), Kawarimi (Sustitución) y Bunshin (Clon). Después de que Shino mostrará un buen dominio de estos pasaron con el siguiente, Akimichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Izami y Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino.

Cada uno realizó un buen dominio de esas técnicas. Aunque en el caso de los gemelos Uchiha, con respecto al Bunshin, de los dos clones regulares que se tenían que hacer, ellos hicieron 4 de cada uno. Cabe decir que fueron felicitados, al igual que por el club de Fans de cada uno. Fue una molestia para ellos. Pero ahora…

Uzumaki Naruto y Naruko, al frente.

Ambos nombrados se pararon y fueron al lugar designado. Cabe mencionar que a medida que iban avanzando Iruka entregaba los Hitai-ate a algunos de los estudiantes, siendo algunos de los civiles que no recibieron este. Los dos llegaron al frente del salón, esperando la orden para ejecutar los jutsus correspondientes. También los había dejado a ellos al último para ver cómo reaccionarían ante eso. Para su gusto, no se quejaron.

Bien, ambos, Henge- con esa orden, los dos hicieron el sello correspondiente para posteriormente cubrirse con una pequeña nube de humo.

Al revelarse sus actuales formas varios estaban…. Extrañados, confundidos y ( en el caso de los hombres civiles) excitados.

En donde estaba Naruto, ahora había un hombre de aproximadamente 1.80 cm. De pelo negro alborotado, resaltando entre 5 a 7 mechones largos o cortos que sobresalen entre toda su cabellera. Cejas negras al igual que sus ojos. Vestía un Gi de combate Naranja, tanto en la parte superior como inferior. En la parte superior solo llegaba hasta los hombros dejando ver sus tonificados brazos, y en el frente estaba en una especie de corte en "V" el cual dejaba ver sus pectorales bien formados. Un cinturón azul, el cual sujetaba sus pantalones. Unas botas de combate azules con la punta negra. También tenía unas muñequeras de color azul.

Ahora en el lugar que estaba Naruko. Ahora había una rubia de unos pocos centímetros más baja que la forma transformada de Naruto. Midiendo unos 1.73 cm. De pelo rubio hasta la altura del cuello, cejas del mismo color y ojos de un color celeste. Su cuerpo era la imagen de la misma perfección, vistiendo una camisa blanca manga corta y una corta chaqueta de cuero negra, sin mangas. Le llegaba hasta la altura del vientre. Tenía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de las canillas. Se notaban calcetines naranja doblado en los tobillos, calzando una zapatos de tacón corto negro. Llevaba un par de guantes negros en sus manos, además de estar cruzada de brazos resaltando su…. encantadora copa DD.

Varios estaban atónitos ante estas… formas. De hecho no recordaban a nadie que se le pareciera ellos. Iruka estaba, a falta de mejor palabra, perplejo. En tanto a la transformación de Naruto, el individuo montaba un sonrisa, carismática y agradable. Con la forma de Naruko, era una risa de orgullo y confianza. Aunque tenía que desviar la vista de Naruko, ya que se encontraba muy cerca de….

COF* I-Interesante transformación, chicos- _Iruka tenía una sonrisa algo nerviosa, por decir de que también trataba de no caer por una hemorragia nasal como la mayoría de la clase masculina… a incluyendo a Mizuki_ \- se puede saber de quién copiaron la forma.

Ara~ Iruka-san- _la mujer rubia habló. Dios, era una voz madura, sensual y coqueta, no sabía que Naruko podía cambiar su voz con chakra_ \- se puede saber dónde estás mirando?

Ehh, Yo, Bueno.

Jajajaja, te ves gracioso cuando estás nervioso- _bien esto ya era raro._

Jijiji, vamos deja de molestarlo- el _hombre habló. También podría cambiar su voz con chakra. También era una voz madura, pero había un atisbo de infantilidad en el. Además de que sonaba muy tranquilo_ \- sabes que la mayoría reaccionaria con la apariencia que tienes ahora.

No lo puedo evitar, soy perfecta de una forma u otra- _se colocó uno de sus mechones detrás de sus orejas mientras seguía con esa sonrisa seductora en su rostro._

Bien creo que pasaron ya pueden destransformarse- _dijo Iruka un tanto más incómodo de lo habitual._

Oooh, no eres nada divertido Iruka-san- _la rubia hizo un mohín de las tierno, el golpe final para que los de carácter estoico se sonrojaran (véase a Sasuke, Shikamaru y el alrededor de los ojos de Shino). Aunque ese fue el golpe de gracia de Kiba, quien cayó al suelo por esa imagen con una boba sonrisa en su rostro._

De dos bocanadas de humo los chicos volvieron a su forma original. Tomó tiempo para que los que se habían desmayado recobraran el conocimiento. Después de 10 minutos de espera los chicos hicieron el siguiente jutsu el cual fue el Kawarimi, reemplazandose con los Uchiha, quienes estaban en el lugar de los chicos con silla y todo. Aturdidos ante lo que había ocurrido, no habían tenido tiempo suficiente cuando volvieron a intercambiar, quedando Naruto y Naruko con una gran sonrisa ante lo atónito que estaban los gemelos.

Después de despejar la confusión inicial, siguieron con el Bunshin. En este punto, Mizuki estaba seguro de que fallarían ya que por sus vastas reservas de chakra los muchachos no podrían realizar esa técnica sin tener problemas, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar su fallo… o al menos esa era la idea.

(Kai)- con un pensamiento mutuo ya hecho, sin que nadie notara el aumento de chakra de los chicos. Iruka estaba extrañado ya los muchachos aumentaron su chakra de forma algo rara, atribuyó que querían hacer lo mismo que los Uchiha por lo que no le vio problema.

Sin ninguna palabra el salón se llenó de copias de Naruto y Naruko. Varios de ellos sentados en mesas, parados en las paredes, techos e incluso flotando. Todos se habían quedado estupefactos ante la absurda cantidad de clones que habían hecho. ¡Y ni siquiera hicieron un sello o algo!. Segundos después los clones desaparecieron como una ilusión quedando solo los originales.

¿Y?. Qué tal ¿pasamos?- Naruko estaba impaciente, sabía que habían hecho todo sin ningún fallo por lo que quería escuchar esas palabras de la persona que ella consideraba un segundo hermano mayor.

Ah- _fue lo único que pudo formular, por lo que no había estado atento a lo que había dicho Naruko. Cuando había logrado asimilar todo lo ocurrido y hablar para darles a ella y Naruto, Mizuki fue el que hablo… de forma negativa._

Lo siento chicos, pero fallan- _dijo el asistente de Iruka desconcertando no solo a los Uzumaki, si no a todos sus amigos._

Q-Qué quiere decir con que fallamos!- _grito Naruto indignado y como no estarlo. Habían hecho todo, bien, perfecto, excelente. Y Mizuki les decía que no pasaban_?

Así es, de hecho uno de los requisitos del Bunshin es el que tengas buen controla de chakra. Si bien hicieron bastantes, demuestra que solo pueden controlar una pequeña parte de su chakra. Lo siento pero no pueden pa….

Esa decisión no es tuya, Mizuki- _hablo Iruka liberando un Instinto Asesino que no creía tener en toda su vida. El pobre hombre se estremeció visiblemente ante la sensación. Y no solo él, toda la sala estaba temblando. No habían sentido algo así nunca en sus vidas_ \- de ser así pudiste haber dicho lo mismo con Sasuke e Izami, pero los dejaste pasar. Por qué con ellos tiene que ser diferente?

Bueno, Iruka, sabes bien que ellos…

Si vas a decir lo mismo de la última vez, eres un completo estúpido- _le dió un fría mirada, señal de que la conversación llegaba a su fin. Su actitud cambió cuando miro a los chicos-_ Naruto-kun… Naruko-chan- _sacó dos Hitai-ate del cajón y se los entregó-_ felicidades, ya son Genin oficiales de Konoha.

¡Yata!- _ambos gritaron dando un enorme salto, casi chocando con el techo. Cuando bajaron al suelo ambos sonrieron enormemente ante Iruka-_ Arigato, Iruka-sensei- dicho eso se fueron a sus asientos.

Después de regresar a sus asientos, Iruka da su discurso de agradecimiento a los, ahora Genin, también felicitarlos por su esfuerzo estos últimos 6 años. Algo por lo que ellos también agradecieron por el tiempo que les dió para su formación.

Bien chicos, eso será todo por hoy, en una semana volverán para la selección de equipos. Nos vemos después.

Después de eso dicho, cada uno se fue del establecimiento, la mayoría de los civiles que había pasado para hacer la prueba no habían tenido su Hitai-ate. Iruka iba a hablarle a Mizuki sobre su actitud anterior, pero éste había desaparecido del lugar inesperadamente.

Lejos de la academia, callejón abandonado

Maldición- golpeó el muro cercano abollando el lugar golpeado, aunque también se lastimó la mano- ese miserable de Iruka. Es un completo tonto por dejarlos pasar… No dejare que salgan impunes ante esto. Voy a encargarme de que sean vistos como lo que son- un torcida sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Con la idea ya lista para ejecutar esa noche.

 ** _Con los chicos; 10 minutos después._**

Por fin! Somos ninjas oficiales- _anuncio Kiba._

Estaban todos los novatos reunidos en uno de los acampó de entrenamiento. Todos estaban contentos de haber pasado. Hasta el generalmente callado Sasuke iniciaba conversaciones con los demás.

Lo juro, si veo a Mizuki tratando de retrasarlos otra vez, yo misma me haré cargo de que se convierta algo menos que basura- _Izami hablo con mucha rabia, y no era la única. Cómo podría alguien negarle el derecho de convertirse en un ninja por algo tan estúpido como lo que dijo ese Chunin._

Ma, Ma, Izami-chan. Eso ya pasó, Iruka-sensei no dió nuestro Hitai-ate y nos reconoció por lo que somos- _trató de calmar Naruto a la chica Uchiha._

Hmm, si tú lo dices- _se cruzó de brazos ante la aparente falta de enojo ante lo ocurrido_.

Cambiando de tema- _Hinata hablo_ \- han descubierto algo de cómo usar esa afinidad...Hiton- _tenía curiosidad, era la única afinidad de la no se sabía nada, y tampoco había alguien para hacer una referencia._

Ni una pista, tal vez sea mejor olvidarlo, no hemos podido hacer un avance claro con ello en estos últimos años. Y no creo poder hacerlo en un futuro cercano- _Naruko estaba fastidiada. Era el único elemento que no podían saber qué hacer con él. Además de que no sabían en qué emplearlo en algo que no fuera la lucha._

Y…. si no es un elemento ofensivo, si no uno defensivo.

Qué quieres decir Hinata-chan- _hablo Izami, eso llamó la atención de todos._

Lo que quiero decir… es que tal vez lo ejercen de la forma incorrecta- _trataba de explicar la ojiperla_ \- Okā-sama me dijo una vez, que los elementos reaccionan de acorde a su uso natural. Tal vez ese elemento sea uno que se use solamente para defender y no para atacar.

Mmm, tiene sentido- _Sasuke comento_ \- los más experimentados con la manipulación elemental pueden hacer que los elementos fluyan como una extensión de su cuerpo. Un ejemplo sería el Doton, el cual es mayormente defensivo- _miro a los Uzumaki_ \- Tal vez si lo piensan de esa forma forma tengan algún resultado.

No lo había pensado de esa forma- _dijo Naruto en una posición pensante._

No es como si usarás mucho la cabeza Nī-san- _se burló Naruko de su hermano._

Sabes qué monopolizo el ingreso de comida. Quieres tener una ración 40% menor a lo que comes?

No! Todo menos eso! Cualquier cosa menos eso!- _le rogó alterada a su hermano. Mientras los demás se reían de la situación._

Por cierto- _Hinata hablo_ \- desde lo que ocurrió con lo del tema del Kyūbi...- _se puso algo nerviosa_ \- Se supone que nuestro chakra es de color azul, en el caso de Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan tienes un segundo por si Bijū, pero…

Ah qué es lo que quiere llegar, Hinata-san- _Shino hablo, ya interesado en lo que la Hyuga decía._

Bueno…- _jugó con sus dedos un poco_ \- el chakra de los chicos… es un blanco dorado, no azúl.

Eh?- _Ino y Sakura miraron confundidos._

A qué te refieres con un blanco dorado- _Sasuke miraba interesado._

Ahh- _Naruto hablo, en un intento de que no supieran sobre lo de Goku_ \- creo que es en consecuencia al Súper Saiyajin. Posiblemente nuestro chakra cambio en el tiempo que estábamos la mayor parte del tiempo transformados.

Mmm, tal vez tengas razón. Según recuerdo ese estado aumenta todos tus atributos además de potenciar todas tus técnicas en una gran medida- _razonó Izami a lo que también sabía._

Un momento- _Kiba interrumpió_ \- el tiempo en el que ambos fueron con el cabello de diferente forma (Naruko) y de color Dorado (Naruto) era su transformación?

Así es- _dijo Naruto_ \- para darte un ejemplo, en mi estado actual puedo destruir media montaña del Hokage- _con eso su expresión fue de asombro puro_ \- ahora… adivinen cuanto multiplica la transformación.

Mmm, no se… x4- _dijo Kiba, recibiendo una negación_.

Entonces x7- _dijo Chouji pensando que estaría en lo correcto, pero también fue negado._

No creo que sea tanto, Naruko-chan, por cuánto multiplica su poder esa transformación- _hablo Ino, dirigiéndose a la rubia para recibir una respuesta._

… Bien, les dire- _guardó silencio, dando más suspenso a la información que querían recibir_ \- la cantidad de poder que multiplica ese estado es…. 50 veces más….

… Ja, ja, ja sí muy gracioso, ya en serio, por cuánto lo multiplica- _se rió Kiba, sarcástico a la respuesta recibida. Aunque viendo lo sería que se veían significaba que hablaban en serio_ \- no es verdad.

Debe ser una broma- _Chouji estaba igual de sorprendido._

Sakura e Ino sólo podían mirar asombradas por la cantidad escuchada. No creía. Que un estado podía dar tanto poder. Eso de por si era absurdo.

Sasuke miraba eso con asombro. Era una revelación demasiado buena para ellos, si alguien se enteraba de la fuerza que obtenían, sería un blanco fijo para los avariciosos. Por otro lado, Izami y Hinata miraban con algo de preocupación esto. Mucho poder siempre corrompía a las personas, y lo que ellas no querían era verlos a ellos con una actitud arrogante contra los demás.

Que molesto, si dicen la verdad no tendría muchas oportunidades contra uno de ustedes siquiera. Y el simple hecho de pensarlo es molesto- _hablo Shikamaru. Sus amigos de por sí eran fuertes en su, digamos; Estado Base. Un poder que multiplica por 50 tu poder base_ ….- *ruido molesto* no puedo pensar en algo que funcione sin que me gaste gran parte de mi chakra.

Te lo ganas por ser un vago- _dijo Ino._

Mejor duermo un poco, ya pensé demasiado- _se echó en el pasto._

Por dios, este tipo es exasperante- _Sakura se quejó al ver la pereza de su amigo._

Vamos, Sakura-chan, déjalo ser. Solo haría las cosas, y solo las haría….- _Naruto miro a Shikamaru con su característica sonrisa zorruna. El somnoliento Shikamaru sintió una perturbación en la fuerza_ \- si su madre es quien lo manda.

Aaah, con que así es ¿No?- _Sakura dibujo una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto sintió algo de pena por haber dicho eso. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer._

Después de otra pequeña charla durante unos pocos minutos más, el grupo de nuevos Genin paso por el restaurante Akimichi. Comieron un poco (si por un poco te refieres a que los Uzumaki arrasen con todo) y se fueron a sus casas.

 ** _1 Semana después_**

La semana paso volando sin que nadie lo notara. Varios de los aldeanos felicitaban a los herederos cuando los veían por volverse Genin oficiales. Y los que estaban familiarizados con los Uzumaki eran los que los felicitaban de buena forma.

Hiruzen se había reunido con los cabeza de clanes de forma diligente. Solo ellos y el Hokage iban a hablar. El tema a discutir? Lo ocurrido con los herederos y los idiotas que revelaron lo de los muchachos. Hiruzen y los demás no tenían pruebas para lo que ocurrió en ese momento. Los idiotas cuando llegaron con Ibiki no pudo interrogarlos ya que al llegar, murieron de inmediato sin razón aparente. Y los Shinobis que fueron capturados fue el mismo tema. No se les pidió sacar información de sus cerebros ya que cuando se intentó, sus cerebros estaban fritos.

Fuera de esa discusión, y de tranquilizar a un furioso Hiashi por haber puesto la integridad de su esposa en riesgo, tomaron en cuenta el trabajo en equipo que tomaron ante esa situación. Ciertamente, fue algo que tomar en cuenta. Si bien, eran Jounin que hacía poco más de un mes que habían sido ascendidos, eso no quitaba mérito al logro de los muchachos.

Quitando de lado el tema de los adultos. Los muchachos estaban discutiendo con ellos mismos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si bien, fue una completa sorpresa el saber que los Uzumaki tenían al Kyūbi dividido entre ellos. No era motivo para que los trataran como tal. Lo que significaba que alguien trataba de aislarlos de la aldea.

Ahora. Naruto había conversado con Sasuke al respecto. Era un tema delicado, pero sabía que debía de ser tratado tarde o temprano, si no, podría causar grandes alborotos no solo con los muchachos, si con los cabeza de clanes quien no sabrían cómo decirles de la forma correcta. Por eso, ambos decidieron contarles sobre el Sharingan que poseían Naruto y Naruko.

Ahora. Fue algo complicado de contar. No era un tema sencillo, sino más bien delicado. Además de que estaba relacionado con lo que ocurrió con la masacre Uchiha. Los muchachos estaban algo… atónitos sería la palabra correcta. No pensaban que algo tan loco como una revuelta en el clan había sido la principal causa de su aparente extinción. Cuando los gemelos Uzumaki mostraron sus Sharingan, el grupo entero se había sorprendido. Una cosa es contarlo, pero otra es verlo. Fue una charla larga. Pero al final pudieron comprender lo importante que era y por qué estaba siendo ocultado. Aceptaron los hechos y no le dieron más vueltas al asunto, ya era un tema pasado, y muy delicado para los gemelos Uchiha.

Antes de que la semana terminara Jiraiya había regresado a la aldea a hablar con Hiruzen. Se mostró preocupado cuando vio lo cansado que shockeado que se veía. Estuvieron hablando sobre esa misteriosa energía que había aparecido de la nada. Fue desconcertante que no supieran que era. Pero el epicentro era claramente Konoha. No sabían si era algo de lo que preocuparse de forma exagerada o no. Pero no podían evitarlo. Jiraiya se quedó en la aldea, con la excusa de investigar el origen de esa energía tan opresiva que pudo sentir a tantos Kilómetros de distancia.

La semana terminó. Y ya todos los Genin graduados estaban a la espera en salón de clases. Todos se mostraban emocionados y ansiosos de cómo sería el Jounin que les tocaría. Los más emocionados eran el dúo de gemelos. Tanto Uzumaki como Uchiha no podían esperar para poder poner a prueba todas sus habilidades para poder sorprenderlos.

Además de que los Uchiha y Uzumaki trabajarán con ellos mismos. Sakura se había unido en unas pocas ocasiones. Si bien, no estaba al nivel para poder equipararse a ellos en sus entrenamientos. Era buena a su propia forma. Su control de chakra era exageradamente perfecto, y solo tenía que ejercerlo de forma correcta para poder pelear sin dificultad.

Buenos días muchachos- _Iruka entró al salón, saludando por última vez a los muchachos_ \- en este momento les daré el conocimiento de quien será su Jounin sensei.

Sensei, donde está Mizuki-sensei- _uno de los pocos alumnos preguntó._

Por motivos que no puedo revelar, Mizuki no estará visible desde este momento.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar ya que eso era muy extraño, considerando que fue quien estuvo con los graduados. La razón real, fue que hace dos noches, Mizuki había robado el Pergamino de los Sellos Prohibido. Pero lo había hecho bajo el Henge de Naruto y Naruko. Le fue difícil, pero había perdido a sus perseguidores ANBU en el bosque de la muerte. Para su desgracia, fue detenido por una bola de fuego, la cual impactó en el clon de Naruko.

Miró a su alrededor, viendo a los verdaderos Naruto y Naruko frente a él. Y con un rostro bastante enojado. Viendo que no tenía sentido seguir disfrazado, deshizo su Henge. En su intento desesperado, usó sus Shuriken con cables ninja para controlar su dirección. Y para su horror. Todos fueron meramente destruidos a mano limpia. Iba a escapar, pero Iruka apareció tras él, apuñalandole los brazos e inmovilizandolo en el suelo. Después de eso, los ANBU aparecieron y se lo llevaron al Departamento de IT.

Hiruzen solicitó la presencia de los chicos. Si bien, le pareció irresponsable que ellos se aparecieran en el lugar, agradeció que hubieran detenido al traidor. Por lo que, como Genin de la Hoja, les dejará lo ocurrido como una misión de clase S, por el artículo involucrado. La paga iría después de que ellos estuvieran en su propio equipo.

Bien muchachos, requiero su atención para que escuchen quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo- _anuncio Iruka, mientras pasaba lista a los primeros 6 grupos. Los cuales eran solo de jóvenes civiles_ \- ahora… el equipo 7 será formado por, Sakura Haruno- _la nombrada solo cruzaba los dedos para quedar junto a su Sasuke-kun_ \- Uzumaki Naruko, y Sasuke Uchiha- _los tres se miraron y sonrieron, aunque Sasuke lo hizo ligeramente_ \- su sensei sera Kakashi Hatake.

Los chicos estaban sentado de la siguiente forma. En la parte más alta del salón. En la esquina izquierda estaban Naruto, Kiba y Shino. En la misma parte superior, unos puestos más abajo, en la parte central. Shikamaru dormía despreocupadamente, mientras que al lado de él Chouji comía como de costumbre. Más abajo, en la misma fila, Naruko, Sakura, Izami, Hinata e Ino estaban de forma unidas. Tres en una fila, seguida por las mismas. Mientras que Sasuke estaba en la fila siguiente de ellas.

Sakura se burló de Ino por el hecho de quedar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke. Si no fuera por Naruko y Hinata, se estarían golpeando en ese mismo instante.

Ahora, el equipo 8 será conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. Su Sensei será Asuma Sarutobi- _dijo el Chunin_.

Bueno, al menos Uno podía decir que estaría en un grupo perezoso pero efectivo. Si molestas a Chouji, te aplasta, si interrumpes la siesta de Shikamaru, te paraliza y avergüenza con su posesión de sombra. Y ella… no entreno tanto tiempo para no hacer nada. Aunque en el trío nombrado les pareció intrigante que un familiar del Hokage fuera a entrenarlos.

El equipo 9 está circulación. Equipo 10 será confirmado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga. Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi- _continuó informando el joven moreno._

En lo personal para la joven de pelo azul. Era triste no quedar en el mismo equipo de la persona que ella amaba. Pero por lo menos estaba con gente que ella conocía. Además, el nombre de Kurenai le trajo bastante buena vibra. Había pasado tiempo con ella y su madre. Ellas dos eran buenas amigas, además de que, por comentario de Hana, Kurenai era la segunda opción para ser su madrina. Si bien, era muy joven en ese entonces. No fue algo que a ella le molestara. En lo que respecta a la joven amante del Genjutsu, era un honor. Pero se conformó con ser lo más cercano a una hermana mayor para la pequeña Hyuga las veces que la veía.

Pero ahora, tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha se dieron cuenta de algo.

( _Que ocurre con Naruto-kun._ )

Naruto, junto con Izami, eran los únicos que no habían sido nombrados para un equipo. Los demás también lo notaron unos minutos después. Los equipos eran de cuatro en total. Un Jounin y tres Genin. Que era lo que harían ellos si no había la persona para llenar ese espacio.

Iruka-sensei- _dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de todos_ \- que pasa con Izami-chan y mi persona. En qué equipo quedamos.

Por orden especial del Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, junto con Uchiha Izami, serán miembros del ahora formado equipo 11. Bajo la tutela de Mitarashi Anko.

Un equipo de solo dos Genin? Es eso siquiera posible?- _Sakura estaba, al igual que todos, bastante sorprendida de que el Hokage lo haya permitido_.

Si el Hokage lo dice, no hay problema. Esperen a su sensei para que el los retire. Es todo- _con eso, cerró la lista que tenía escrito quien estaba en que equipo y se fue del salón._

Cuando se retiró todos se habían juntado con sus, ahora, compañeros de equipo. Incluso Sasuke se había movido de su asiento, dirigiéndose directamente al lado de Naruko, con Sakura tras él. Ino se lamentaba un poco, ya que tenía un equipo de perezosos glotones, aunque los podía usar para cuando tuviera que ir de compra y cargarán sus cosas. Pensamiento que hizo que Chouji y Shikamaru tuvieran escalofríos. Hinata y Kiba se habían movido en dirección al lado de Shino. A pesar de su naturaleza silenciosa, hablaba en los momentos preciso para aminorar la creciente tensión en algunos casos. Con Kiba, comentando las supuestas misiones que harían como un buen equipo, mientras que Hinata se reía de sus palabras. Parece que la actitud de Naruko y Naruto se contagio en el Inuzuka. Mientras que la Uchiha femenina tenía un solo pensamiento claro con este evento.

( _….Estoy…. con Naruto-kun…. en el mismo equipo_.)

Sip, su idea era esa. No se podía despegar su mente al pelinegro desde que la había salvado junto a Hinata. Fue su modelo de inspiración y su primer amor. Y ahora que tenía la opción de pasar tiempo con él… No se atrevía a colocarse a su lado. Había quedado sola en su lugar. No muy segura de cómo hacer las cosas en este momento. Y estar en el mismo equipo que su romance "secreto" no hacía más fácil las cosas.

Izami-chan.

Kyaaaa!

La nombrada se había exaltado al momento de que alguien había tocado su hombro. Cuando miro a su lado, su sonrojo era únicamente comparado con el de Hinata. Naruto estaba a su lado, sentándose como si no fuera la gran cosa del mundo el que fuera su compañera de equipo. El grito que había dado había asustado un poco al chico, y llamado la atención de todos en la clase. Lo único que atino a hacer Izami, fue a cerrar los y esperar que la vergüenza pasara.

Q-Qué es lo que quieres- _al menos quería alejarse la vergüenza de una forma u otra_.

Bueno. Quería saber si conocías a esa tal Anko. Jiji la había comentado en una de sus charlas con Ero-Sennin, pero no supe quien era en verdad.

Mi madre me habló de ella una vez. Es como ustedes. Marginada por el pueblo a causa de algo que ella no controlaba. Te acuerdas en una de las clases habían comentado sobre los tres Sannin?

Cómo olvidarla. Quiero enfrentarme a esa tal Tsunade. Dicen que era muy fuerte en su tiempo- _golpeó su puño izquierdo con su palma derecha._

El punto. Uno de los Sannin, Orochimaru, se había convertido en un Nukenin. Anko había sido su aprendiz. Pero la desecho, cuando llegó a la aldea, todos pedían su muerte por haber estado relacionada con él. Sólo el Hokage la pudo proteger y hacer que tuviera una vida ligeramente mejor. Aún la gente la trata como tal- _sonrió un tanto nerviosa por lo siguiente que su madre había dicho_ \- pero ahora tortura a cada persona que intente molestar o sobrepasarse con ella.

Bien, recordatorio. No molestar a mi sensei… por el momento- _Naruto sacó una hoja y una pluma, escribiendo el recordatorio, sacando una gota a la azabache por lo último._

No te salvaré el trasero si ella quiere degollarte.

No creo que haga falta.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse llamó la atención de todos. Una mujer de exuberante belleza. Cabello en forma ondulada y unos ojos rojos de gran sabiduría. Kiba, siendo el único del grupo de Naruto con un lívido muy elevado, simplemente babeo por la mujer frente a él. Junto a ella. Un adulto de cabello negro algo erizado. Con una actitud algo aburrida, y el traje Jounin estándar. Llevaba un cigarro sin prender en su boca mientras tenía sus manos en los bolsillos.

Equipo 10, conmigo- _dijo la mujer en voz alta, haciendo que el grupo nombrado se levantará y se fuera. No sin antes de que Hinata se despidiera de Naruto, con el mismo beso en la mejilla de la otra vez. Acción que hizo que la Uchiha entrecerrara los ojos con bastante celo_.

Equipo 8, siganme- _el hombre dijo, también en voz alta. Ino y sus compañeros se levantaron y se retiraron de la sala. Mejor dicho, Chouji cargo como un saco a Shikamaru, quien tenía demasiada pereza como para levantarse. Antes de que Ino se fuera, se dió vuelta y le mando un beso aéreo a Sasuke. Haciendo enojar a Sakura por ello._

Los otros Jounin llegaron y recogieron a los otros Genin civiles. Quedando solo en el salón el equipo 7 y el recién formado equipo 11. Antes de que Naruto gritara por la demora de 1 hora la puerta se abrió revelando a un par un tanto peculiar.

Uno era una mujer, y en opinión de Sakura, Naruko y Izami. Su vestimenta era lo más revelador que habían visto en toda su corta vida. Lo único que cubría su torso era una pechera de malla metálica. Traía una especie de gabardina que tenía sobre ello de color arena, la cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Una falda del mismo color y debajo de ella una especie de caza de malla metálica. Traía unas sandalias de color negro, y sobre ellas y en las canillas, traía protectores metálicos. Su cabello era de color púrpura, el cual caía por ambos costados de su rostro, teniendo una cola de caballo que hacía que su cabello mirara hacia arriba, y sus ojos eran e un color chocolate.

El otro personaje, el cual era arrastrado por la exhuberante mujer. Traía el traje Jounin estándar. Su cabello era de color gris, el cual apuntaba hacia arriba, desafiando la gravedad. Traía una especie de porta Kunai en la parte de atrás de su pantalón. Una máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, dejando libre sus ojos. Aunque el izquierdo era cubierto por la tela extendida de su Hitai-ate, el cual se inclinaba para cubrirlo. Sus ojos eran de color negro, o al menos ese era el color de su ojo derecho.

Vamos, deja de ser una basura floja y llega por lo menos una vez a alguna reunión- _le recriminó la mujer al hombre._

Lo haré cuando vea que el cabello negro de alguien cambia a rubio- _dijo sin importancia, ignorando a los niños en el lugar._

Eeeeh, hola?- _dijo Naruko un tanto aturdida por la situación._

Ambos, Jounin y Tokubetsu Jounin miraron al frente, con una cara ilegible en lo que los Genin estaban algo nervioso por la forma en la que eran mirados por los dos adultos.

Bueno, ya que mi compañera me trajo temprano hasta aquí. Veré al equipo 7 en el tejado en 5 minutos- _dijo el hombre desapareciendo en un Shunshin._

Dios, será vago- _dijo la mujer_ \- como sea. Equipo 11 no vemos en el tejado, vengan rápido- _dijo la mujer también desapareciendo en un Shunshin._

Crees que estén en el tejado?- _Sasuke preguntó a su rival._

Los siento. En verdad están arriba. Iremos con un Shunshin?

Normal claro- _dijo Sasuke. Con eso dicho, los cinco desaparecieron en un Shunshin._

 ** _Tejado de la academia_**

Debes dejar de leer esa pornografía barata, Kakashi. No le hace bien, ni a ti, ni a nadie que lo lea.

Cada quien tiene sus gustos. A sí como tú disfrutas torturando. Yo lo hago con este pequeño tesoro.

Y le dices tesoro, no sé por qué me molesto contigo en estas cosas.

El sonido de el calzado en el suelo llamó su atención. Se sorprendieron al ver a los gemelos Uzumaki en el lugar, en medio del techo. De forma seguida, los gemelos Uchiha y Haruno llegaron con ellos. Los dos sensei estaban sorprendidos. Si bien sabían de los ajustes que el Hokage había hecho en la enseñanza ninja. No sabían que los Genin ya tenían el manejo suficiente para hacer un Shunshin decente.

Bueno, si no son muy prodigiosos para hacer un Shunshin? Alguien está muy ansioso por empezar- _la mujer dijo lamiéndose los labios. Acción que estremeció a Sakura y ligeramente a Naruko e Izami._

Ya que estamos todos aquí. Por qué no nos presentamos- _hablo el peli plata_.

Y que decimos, para darnos una idea- _Naruko habló_.

Cosas simples, gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos, sueños, entre otras cosas.

Pues el que lo dijo primero lo muestra- _Naruto "obligó" al Jounin a mostrar cómo._

Bien. Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tengo muchos gustos al igual que disgustos. Mis pasatiempos no son de su incumbencia, y mis sueños, realmente no pensé en ello.

( _Solamente supimos su nombre_.)

Creo que sigo yo- _hablo la extrovertida mujer_ \- yo soy la sensual Anko Mitarashi. Mis gustos son torturar a mis presas, las serpientes y jugar con ellas. Mis pasatiempos es mi trabajo en el departamento de IT y ver cómo los que son enviados son torturados. Mis disgustos son los traidores y aquellos que culpan a otros por los errores de esa persona. Y mi sueño, no he pensado en eso.

( _Entonces son un vago, y una loca como sensei_ )- comento Naruto con una gota en su nuca.

Bien, comienza tu chica tímida- _Anko le habló hacia Izami._

Cómo que tímida!- _le recriminó a la mujer_ \- Bueno. Soy Izami Uchiha. Mis gustos son los alimentos con tomate, entrenar con mis amigos, y pasar tiempo con mi familia. No me agradan los pervertidos, acosadores, idiotas y aquellos que no diferencian " _entre un rollo y un Kunai_ "- _esas palabras hizo que ambos Jounin sonrieran complacidos_ \- mi pasatiempo es hablar con mis amigas, y comentar algo de nuestro interés. Y mi sueño… es que Nī-san vuelva a la aldea- _lo último lo dijo en un susurro, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan._

Algo más que agregar?- _preguntó Kakashi_.

B-Bueno…- _se sonrojo ante la idea que se formó en su cabeza_ \- quisiera formar una familia... con la persona que me gusta.

Jajaja, y decías que no eras tímida?

¡Esto es algo completamente diferente!

Continuamos con la rosadita, que posiblemente sea teñida- _dijo Anko restándole importancia al grito de la Uchiha._

¡Soy rosa natural!- le _grito Sakura. Acción que hizo que todos se taparan los oídos-_ perdón… les molesto.

Sólo no vuelvas a gritar- _pidió Kakashi._

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Soy muy buena en las artes ninja, me gusta estar con mis amigos, aunque Ino es molesta la estimo mucho. No me gustan los idiotas que se dejan influenciar y aquellos que son tan tontos como para notar la diferencia entre…. me dejé llevar- _los dos Jounin solamente asintieron entre sí, no le habían contado los detalles. Pero el grupo de Herederos había descubierto el estado de Naruto y Naruko. Pero estaban felices de que eso no afectará su amistad_ \- mis pasatiempos son la florería y aprender más sobre las arte ninja. Y mi sueño…- _miro hacia Sasuke_ \- bueno… es formar una familia feliz.

( _Tal parece que los dos de aquí tendrán sus propios problemas_ )- _comentó de forma mental Kakashi, algo gracioso por lo que probablemente ocurriría_ \- ahora tu, el de aspecto misterioso.

Hmp- _típico gruñido Uchiha_ \- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Son varias cosas las que me disgustan, y pocas las que son de mi agrado, como insultar al Dobe…

¡Te reto a que me lo digas en cara fuerte y claro!

¡Las veces que sea necesario para que lo sepas!

¡Ustedes dos, ya basta!

Golpe*

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, con sus rostros enterrados en dicho lugar, con un claro chichón en sus cabezas dos por parte de Sasuke y por Naruto. Motivo? Naruko y Sakura le dieron un coscorrón al Uchiha. La pelirrosa había estado con ellos tanto tiempo que las peleas de estos dos eran habituales, pero había que hacer algo para detenerlos.

Puedes terminar tu presentación?

Creo que sí- _respondió a la pregunta de Kakashi_ \- Dios, como pegas igual de fuerte que Naruko, Sakura.

Si es con tal de terminar su interminable pelea, creo que vale la pena.

Como sea. Mi pasatiempo es entrenar para ser más fuerte, y demostrarle al Dobe que puedo vencerlo aún con sus transformaciones- _los dos adultos sabían a qué se referían, aunque sólo fuera contado, no creían que un simple cambio fuera mucha diferencia_ \- y mi sueño…. Más bien es un objeto que se ve como un sueño. Que mi familia esté completa.

Sasuke-nī…

Bien, para terminar…- _mío al último para de gemelos_ \- pueden hacer la presentación por separado, o la harán juntos.

Será sencillo- _dijo la rubia._

Somos los gemelos Uzumaki, Naruto y Naruko…- _comenzó Naruto_.

Nos gusta entrenar, conversar con los muchachos, molestar a Ero-Sennin, entre otras cosas. También nos gusta hacer bromas en la aldea, practicando nuestro sigilo y velocidad…- _la rubia nombró los gustos._

Nos disgustan los pervertidos, idiotas, hipócrita, traidores de quinta, y los abusivos. Como pasatiempo trabajamos en nuestro Fūinjutsu, creando todo tipo de cosas, sellos explosivos, barrera, bombas, entre otras cosas…- _el azabache Uzumaki enumeró los disgustos._

También nos gusta el ramen.

¡Cierto, el ramen es el manjar de los dioses! Pero odiamos el tiempo que demora en hacerse. Y nuestro sueño…

Yo seré la Hokage mas fuerte del mundo…

Y yo será el guardia de Konohagakure no Sato más fuerte del mundo...

¡Y eso es una promesa!

Cada uno habló de forma turnada, explicado sus gustos y disgustos, y lo demás. Para Anko, quien se tomó el cuello donde tenía el sello que le dió Orochimaru. Jiraiya le comento que ellos eran hábiles. Para ella, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, deseaba que al menos, pudieran hacer algo con el sello maldito que tenía.

Kakashi solo sonrió bajo su máscara, contento de que los hijos de su sensei fueran buenas personas. Si bien quería que ambos estuvieran en su equipo. El consejo civil exigió que Sasuke estuviera bajo su tutela, al igual que la inútil civil de Sakura. Aunque estaba contento con su resultado. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke serían bien recibidos en su prueba, a opinión de él. Aunque le preocupaba un poco el par Uchiha/Uzumaki.

( _Anko los hará sudar como ningún otro_ )- _pensó con algo de pena el hombre._

Bien. Ahora que nos presentamos, les haremos una prueba para determinar si quedan como Genin o no- _dijo Anko._

Eh? Pero si ya terminamos la academia e hicimos las pruebas correspondientes, aún hay más?- _dijo Sakura algo confundida._

Pues verás mi teñida amiga…

¡Que soy pelirosa natural!

Si bien, lograron salir de la academia, estos últimos 6 años eran para determinar quiénes eran aptos para la vida ninja. Y como pudiste ver, en el transcurso, varios se fueron retirando. El total que se graduó este año, es de un equivalente al 37%. Mucho más bajo que años anteriores. Y con la prueba que nosotros, los Jounin hacemos, la probabilidad de fallar es superior al 62%- _las últimas palabras las dijo con tanta malicia que los 5 se habían asustado. Aunque Naruto y Sasuke lo ocultaban bien_.

¡Eso no es justo! Pasamos por mucho estos años para poder graduarnos. Sólo para que tengamos que hacer otra extenuante prueba?

Es tu opinión pequeña. Nada es justo en el mundo ninja.

Si quieren, podemos hacer la prueba mañana. Les dará tiempo para planear cualquier tipo de estrategia- _recomendó el de rostro cubierto._

Bueno, lo haremos mañana...- _dijo Naruto. Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero no había terminado de hablar_ -... Pero con una condición.

Todavía no eres Genin y das condiciones para hacer la prueba? Parece que me divertirse mucho contigo- _comentó divertida la mujer de pelo morado._

Que nos enfrentamos a ustedes dos- _sus palabras hicieron que los Uchiha y Haruno lo mirarán como si estuviera loco. Mientras que Naruko asentía con la cabeza, aceptando sus palabras._

No será mucho para…

O… será que tienen miedo de enfrentarse a un grupo de Genin- _Naruto interrumpió a Kakashi de lo que iba a decir_ \- sería muy malo para su reputación el que ustedes no hayan aceptado una simple condición por miedo. Que pensarían sus compañeros- _su voz era un tanto pretenciosa y molesta. El tono perfecto para provocar a uno de ellos._

¡Está bien, tú lo pediste!- _grito Anko, encarando a Naruto_ \- será mañana a las 9 A.M en el campo de entrenamiento 32 para su prueba, no llores cuando te estemos pateando el trasero, por qué no nos contendremos- _se dió media vuelta, tomando a Kakashi del cuello de su chaleco y lo arrastró_ \- vámonos Kakashi. Tengo torturas que pueden funcionar con este grupo- _desapareció en un Shunshin junto con su compañero._

Sabes que nos metiste en problemas, verdad?

Vamos, Izami-chan, podemos con ellos- _alentó el pelinegro._

Sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de no separarnos. Son Jounin, por lo que nos pueden subyugar si estamos solos- _dijo Sasuke de forma calculadora._

Poof*- _el sonido de una explosión de humo llamó la atención de los chicos, viendo que Kakashi había aparecido de la nada-_ Una cosa más chicos, no coman mañana, o vomitaran- _dicho eso, desapareció de la misma forma que apareció._

Creen que debemos hacer caso a lo que dijo?- _preguntó Sakura algo insegura._

¡De eso nada! Ni muerto dejó pasar un desayuno antes de un combate. Antes que eso dejó de lado mis sellos- _refutó Naruto, algo ofendido por la pregunta._

Bueno, y alguna idea de cómo enfrentarlos mañana?

Plantearnos sobre la marcha, pero creo que deberíamos tener un plan inicial- _comentó Naruko._

Entonces…- _Izami hizo que todos se acercaran para poder discutir lo que harían._

 ** _Al día siguiente; campo de entrenamiento 32_**

La zona estaba más que nada rodeado de árboles. Un claro pequeño, y un arroyo por el lugar. Los 5 Genin estaban en el claro, calentando. Mientras que los gemelos Uzumaki hacían ejercicios, los Uchiha calentaban entre ellos. Mientras que Sakura estaba repasando el, como habían dicho, plan inicial.

Los dos ojiazules estaban haciendo flexiones verticales, apoyándose solamente con un dedo. Mientras que el sudor bajaba por sus rostros. La vestimenta de Naruto era parecida a la de Piccolo, solo que la ropa era pesada en su totalidad. Aunque actualmente estaba sin la parte superior, dejando expuesto su sudoroso y trabajado torso al mundo.

Naruko era algo similar. Su vestimenta consistía en una variante femenina a lo que era el atuendo de Goku. Unos pantalones negros ajustados a las piernas, los cuales solo llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una polera azul rey que le llegaba hasta los muslos y lo ataba en la cintura para que emulara una mini falda. Y unas botas de color azul. Debajo de la polera usaba una cota de malla como protección. Actualmente solo usaba la cota de malla, dejando expuesto un peto que se acoplaban a sus muy bien formados pechos copa C.

Ambos Uchihas vestían de forma similar. Pantalón corto blanco y una polera azul oscuro con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. La diferencia era, que el pantalón de Izami era más ajustado a sus piernas, llegando por sobre sus rodillas. No así su polera que era ligeramente holgada, pero igual se podían apreciar sus bien formadas curvas. Y ambos usaban unas sandalias negras.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, Sakura solo trataba de mantener su mente concentrada. Habían llegado unos momentos antes de la hora acordada y desidieron colocar trampas en los alrededores, al menos eso les daría un poco de tiempo para poder idear otra estrategia para enfrentar a sus examinadores para este examen final, pero….

( _No puedo concentrarme con ellos dos haciendo eso_.)- _pensó mientras un sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas._

La razón. Sasuke después de un rato, se despidió de su polera quedando solo con los pantalones y sandalias puestos. Había decidido hacer unos pocos calentamientos como los Uzumaki. La pelirosa casi se desmaya al ver el torso trabajado de su persona querida. Pero el de Naruto no se quedaba atrás. Más bien, superó con creces el de Sasuke. Todo su torso estaba más definido y marcado, pero no era en exageración. Velocidad, destreza y fuerza. Todo en solo un paquete, y Naruto lo mostraba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y su amiga no se quedaba atrás. Naruko, aunque solo mostara un peto y su cota de malla. Las definiciones de su torso en general no eran menos que los de su hermano. Estaban tan marcados como los de él, pero aún así, conversaba su feminidad con mucha elegancia. Y vaya que cuando miro su cofre… fue una total envidia.

Ella, al igual que Ino, gracias a la dieta alimenticia de los gemelos Uzumaki, sus pechos eran de copa AA, técnicamente ya tenían copa B. Pero ellas eran las únicas con un cofre "pequeño". Izami era copa, BB. Hinata, al igual que Naruko, era una copa C. Eso era lo único que fastidiaba un poco a la chica. Aunque, como le dijo Naruko un tiempo atrás. Entrenamiento, alimentación, y cuidado físico forman a una Kunoichis.

3.596….. 3.597…. 3.598….- ambos Uzumaki, subían y bajaban, contacto las flexiones que podían hacer en su calentamiento. Aún sin sus poleras, sus pantalones y botas eran un total de 300 Klgrs, quizás un poco más- 3.599….. 3.600.

Poof* Perdón por la tardanza muchachos, tuve que tomar el…

Deja tus patéticas excusas, que ninguno aquí piensa creerlas- _ambos Jounin aparecieron en un Shunshin. Anko iba a encarar al idiota que les dió el desafío de ayer. Pero al verlo como estaba, su furia se fue de vacaciones, mientras que ella observaba el fornido cuerpo del azabache Uzumaki. Haciendo que una lujuriosa sonrisa se notará en sus labios al verlo hacer ejercicios, junto con su hermana_ \- Bueno~ Pero que tenemos aquí.

Vaya…- _Naruto bajó al nivel del suelo, solo para impulsarse con su dedo al aire y caer de pie. Acción repetida por su hermana_ \- tardaron un poco. Llevamos unos 40 minutos esperándolos.

Este idiota de aquí- _señaló a Kakashi, quien sudó una gota por como se refería a él_ \- fue la razón de ello. Pero…- _se fue acercando a Naruto, quien solo la miró confundido a sus acciones. Eso hizo que las alarmas de Izami se encendieran_ \- podemos dejar eso de lado- _empezó a pasar sus dedos por su torso, estremeciéndose por lo bien formado que podía sentir con sólo un ligero toque._

Etoo… Anko...sensei?- _en el ojiazul estaba nervioso. La forma por cómo pasaba sus dedos lo ponían incómodo y por alguna razón, se sentía algo acalorado_ \- me está incomodando un poco.

Ooh? Tienes vergüenza?- _preguntó con algo de entusiasmo, estando con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pobre e inocente joven_ \- Descuida. Una noche conmigo, y perderás toda vergüenza que sientas.

¡Sobre mi cadáver!- _Izami apareció en medio de ambos, alejando a Naruto de la asaltacunas de Jounin que tenían frente a ellos-_ no permitiré que le hagas cosas de esa naturaleza a Naruto-kun. ¡Primero muerta antes que eso pase!

Entonces me quieres decir que tú si puedes?

Eh?- _como respuesta, ella le hizo un ademán para que viera su pecho. Al hacerlo, los colores se le subieron a la cara. Después de todo, había dejado escondido a Naruto, apretando su rostro en sus pechos, mientras él trataba de todos los medios delicados de salir de su "cómodo" sufrimiento, sin lastimar a su amiga-_ ¡L-L-L-LO SIENTO MUCHO, NARUTO-KUN!- _lo soltó inmediatamente_.

Haa…. Aaaah… haa…. Aaaah… Aire…. Nunca me dejes- _respirando de forma agitada, agradeció que su compañera pudiera soltarlo, volviendo a respirar de forma normal._

L-L-Lamento lo que hice, no era mi intención.

Mientras…. no lo repitas…. no hay problemas…

Bueno, será mejor que comencemos. Si alguien falla en esta prueba, me comeré su almuerzo frente a ellos- _al decir, notó que ningún estómago de los Genin había rugido_ \- por lo que veo, no hicieron caso a lo que dije ayer.

Un ninja no puede ejercer toda su capacidad si tiene hambre. Por lo que sus palabras fueron, a mi opinión, torpes- _respondió Naruko_.

Te dije que era estúpido lo que ibas a decirles- _le recriminó Anko a su compañero._

Fue para asegurarme de que vieran a través de mis palabras. Lo cual estoy contento de que lo notaran- _aún no lo vieran sabía que estaba sonriendo por eso. Si su ojo cerrado en forma de "U" indicaba algo._

Y ahora- _Sasuke fue quien habló ahora_ \- como empezamos ésto.

Sencillo- _Kakashi revisó su estuche trasero y sacó 3 cascabeles-_ el punto de la prueba será una supervivencia. Y como bono, quien logre quitarme los cascabeles podrá pasar esta prueba, y comenzar su vida como un Shinobi oficial de Konoha.

Pero… Sensei- _Sakura notó el detalle_ \- solo hay 3 cascabeles. Y nosotros somos 5.

Verás, uno de ustedes tendrá que regresar a la academia si falla- _esa información asustó a la pelirosa, los Uchiha lo miraron serio y los Uzumaki estaban algo escépticos a ello-_ de esa forma, solo los más aptos pasan. Además, me quedo con un equipo de 4. Ya que Anko no es de los que pueda entrenar a un par de Genin sin que los torture.

Tch.

Bien, tienen hasta medio día. Son las 10:00 A.M. Lo que significa que tienen dos horas para pasar. Ah, y una cosa. Vengan con la intención de matar.

 ** _Sen'eijashu_** ( _潜影蛇手_ , **_Serpientes de las Sombras_** )

Al momento de que Kakashi dijo eso, Anko envío varias serpientes que se lanzaron contra los Genin. Los cuales,tres de ellos se adentraron al bosque, mientras que los otros dos atraparon a las serpientes con sus manos desnudas justo en su cabeza, evitando que pudieran girar dicha parte para poder morder.

Dime, Nē-chan. La carne de serpiente es buena como estofado? O a la fogata- _tenía la duda Naruto_.

Opino mejor en la fogata, queda más crujiente la carne- _dijo la rubia con una siniestra sonrisa dirija a los reptiles, quienes palidecieron al ver que sería de ellos. Por lo que desaparecieron para salvaguardar su integridad para seguir viviendo._

( _Vaya, esta chica puede ser muy buena para intimidar_ )- _observó la domadora de serpientes_.

Creo que no entendieron el concepto muchachos- _dijo Kakashi al ver que los Uzumaki no se habían ido ante el ataque de su compañera de trabajo._

Lo siento si eso lo desilusiona, pero en lo que a nosotros respecta….

No huimos de un reto cuando se nos presenta. En especial si son adversarios fuertes- _Naruko completo la frase de su gemelo._

Kakashi solo los observo analitico. En el tiempo que estuvo en ANBU, y también en el tiempo que estuvo buscando un equipo Genin que captara su punto en su prueba, los jóvenes frente a él, mostraban una seguridad que en otros no había visto. Y eso era algo que Kakashi sabía, ya que esa era la actitud que él tomaba cuando peleaba con los Genin anteriores.

Anko- _la nombrada miro al peli plata_ \- yo me encargaré de ellos. Tú ve con el resto para dar tu veredicto.

No es justo. Quería probar cómo peleaba ese trozo de carne- _señaló al pelinegro, quien se puso nervioso a lo que implicaban esas palabras. Mientras su hermana le fulminaba con la mirada por lo descarada que era._

Quiero asegurarme de algo. Y no hagas berrinches, te dejare algo si puedo.

Más te vale- _se fue al bosque, dejando solo al trío_.

Bien- _Kakashi sacó un Kunai, en lo que levantaba la diadema de su ojo izquierdo_ \- aunque me parece exagerado las palabras de Hokage-sama. Sólo por precaución…- _al dejar al descubierto su ojo, mostró un Sharingan completamente maduro. Asombrando a los chicos_ \- iré en serio con ustedes.

Entonces…- _Naruto se colocó en la posición del estilo Kame Sennin, al momento en que mostró su propio Sharingan en su ojo derecho, asombrando al Jounin_ \- yo también iré en serio.

Estoy contigo Nī-san- _Naruko se colocó en el modo de pelea Saiyajin_ [ **N/A; Para que lo sepan, es la posición de la primera aparición de Vegeta** ]- también iré en serio- _dijo ella, activando el Sharingan de ojo izquierdo._

( _Creo que tomé la elección adecuada_ )- _pensó Kakashi_.

Hiruzen le había dicho a sus ANBUS más confiables en ese entonces, siendo Inu, Hebi, y Neko, incluyendo a Tenzo, sobre lo que había ocurrido en la masacre del clan Uchiha. Aunque no lo creyeron al principio, por el simple hecho de que los niños seguían con sus ojos normales. Kakashi lo dejo como inconcluso por el momento. Pero verlos con sus ojos cambiados por un Sharingan maduro, y que pudieran activarlo como si fuera suyo. Era una envidia para él en ese aspecto.

Aquí vamos- _ambos se lanzaron hacia Kakashi, quien los espero al tiempo de bloquear sus golpes de forma milimétrica._

 ** _Dragon ball z; Soundtrack 11 (min. 00:00 a 00:54)_**

Fue correcto el haber revestido sus brazos con chakra, pues los golpes fueron contundentes. Lo que hizo que retrocediera arrastrando sus pies en el suelo. Kakashi no terminaba de arrastrarse cuando ambos Uzumaki se lanzaron otra vez, ahora, lanzando una lluvia de golpes rápidos.

Kakashi daba gracias a su Sharingan, ya que podía ver cada uno de sus golpes y desviar la mayoría de ellos, ya que no quería bloquear todo ese daño y salí perjudicado.

En una oportunidad milimétrica, logró asestar dos golpes en los chicos, quienes cruzaron sus brazos izquierdo y derecho para bloquear un puñetazo y una patada. Al hacerlo, Kakashi se alejó de ellos, solo para que en medio del salto trazada los sellos de mano para su jutsu. Cosa que los Uzumaki también lo hicieron.

Al aterrizar, Kakashi lanzó una bola de fuego de gran tamaño, solo para ser interceptada por otras dos bolas de fuego del mismo. Las cuales al chocar, tomaron la ventaja por ser dos contra uno. Pero Kakashi forzó un poco más, logrando que el ataque explotara para no salir muy lastimado.

Naruko se lanzó dentro del humo, encontrándose rápidamente con Kakashi, quien no esperaba que fuera detectado tan rápido. Naruko lanzó dos jab hacia su rostro. Golpe de los cuales fueron esquivado, solo para que Hatake atacará con un Kunai en mano.

Naruko, logró evadir todos los tajos del arma, saltando hacia atrás, buscó en su porta Kunai, logrando sacar uno para interceptar a tiempo el de Hatake, quien se alarmó cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña rubia. Con una sustitución rápida, evita ser empalado por tres Shuriken que se habían enterrado muy profundo en el tronco que estaba en su lugar.

Los dos trazaron sellos, lanzando una bola de aire y una bola de agua a un árbol en específico. Kakashi salto del árbol, en el cual, las hojas salieron volando, al mismo tiempo que el tronco mostraba casi ser arrancado de raíz. Pero terminó siendo arrancado por el choque de agua que recibió.

Naruto se lanzó al aire al encuentro contra el sensei de sus amigos y hermana. Kakashi al verlo, espero a que se acercara, sólo para comenzar otro intercambio de golpes y cortes de forma y precisa.

Cuando Naruko se lanzó para el encuentro, Kakashi tuvo hacer un Shunshin para poder salir de su embrollo. Apareció en tierra, dándose un respiro al momento que ambos Uzumaki bajaban lentamente al suelo.

 ** _Fin OST_**

( _Es algo aterrador cuando lo veo ahora. La técnica de volar_.)- _pensó Kakashi_.

Había escuchado por parte de Jiraiya cuando había ido a la academia. Sí no fue una sorpresa que los chicos fueran afín a las 5 naturaleza de chakra. Que tuvieran otro elemento más la capacidad de volar. Eso era aterrador. Y ver que lo habían dominado, sería complicado poder perderles para poder tomar un respiro adecuado.

( _Espero que Anko tenga un mejor rato que yo)_ \- _sudo un gota de su sien. En momentos como éste, daba gracias que tuviera el Sharingan. Aunque le drena bastante chakra. No era como si pudiera desactivarlo para evitar el consumo constante._

Y bien? Seguimos sensei?- _desafío Naruko, quien no se veía nada para nada cansada._

Puedo tomar un descanso?

Y que pase el tiempo? No- _respondió Naruto, lanzándose contra tres él._

( _No es por desearle mal. Pero espero que Anko lo pasé peor_ )- _recapacitó su pensamiento anterior, deseando que la domadora de serpientes tuviera un tan mal día como él._

 _ **Con Anko**_

Veamos. Si fuera un par de mocosos recién graduados. ¿Dónde me escondería?

La peli purpura estaba caminando de forma relajada y despreocupada en medio de todo ese bosque. Aunque se había alejado de Kakashi para encontrar a la otra bola de niños, podía escuchar el sonido de los golpes. Los cuales, en su opinión, no deberían de poder ser así. Si bien, sabía de lo probablemente fuerte que serían el par que estaba allá. No deberían ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantarle cara.

De forma perezosa esquivó una docena de Shuriken que iban hacia ella al activar intencionalmente una trampa que habían puesto los muchachos.

Que creen estos niños de hoy en día. Que nací ayer?- _comento algo ofendida por la vulgar trampas que había esquivado_.

Contamos con eso- _una voz se escuchó por los alrededores._

Anko no pudo pensar de dónde provenía, ya que tuvo que saltar de varios sellos explosivos que, afortunadamente, pudo ver en el suelo. En opinión de ella, eran sellos de grado medio alto. La explosión fue grande. Lo suficiente como para afectar la base de un árbol. Cuando aterrizó en una rama, tuvo que saltar de nuevo. Esquivando varias Shuriken que se habían incrustados en el tronco principal del árbol en el cual estaba parada y cortando la gruesa rama de éste.

De dónde diablos sacan sus armas- _dijo con algo de fastidio._

No es nada personal, Anko-sensei- _la voz de Izami se escuchó por los alrededores, haciendo que la Tokubetsu Jounin se pusiera en alerta_ \- pero digamos que esto es por, cómo decirlo. ¡Ser una asaltacunas!

Al momento de escuchar su grito. Varias Shuriken y Kunai fueron lanzados. Anko los esquivó con relativa facilidad, solo para maniobrar en el aire al ver que troncos que estaban amarrados iban a impactarla. Cortó la cuerda de una, para posarse sobre uno de los troncos y usarlo como una base para esquivar otro. Al aterrizar en uno de los árboles, tuvo que bloquear otro Kunai. Sólo que este era sostenido por Izami, quien tenía su Sharingan activado.

Molesta por estar coqueteando con tu noviecito?- _dijo con algo gracia en su voz._

Eso no te incumbe.

Dejó el forcejeo, dando tajos a diestra y siniestra, los cuales eran bloqueados con total calma por la exuberante mujer. Anko, creyendo que la chica segada por lo celos sería fácil de vencer, comenzó a tomar la dirección de la pelea. Sólo para afilar la mirada al ver que los movimientos de la chica no eran al azar como lo creía.

Los embistes de Izami arrastraban a Anko a una trampa que había hecho Sakura unos minutos antes. Si bien mostraron no ser muy efectivas las trampas, Sakura podía modificar algunas para ser más efectivo. O en este caso, ganar más tiempo.

Izami se alejó de Anko, trazando sellos de mano de forma rápida, para posteriormente lanzar una bola de fuego de gran tamaño. La mujer extendió su mano a un lado de ella, haciendo que las serpientes de sus mangas salieran y se enroscaran en una rama lejana, sacando a su dueña del peligro. Pero al hacerlo, desde los arbustos, Sakura activo una de sus trampas modificadas.

Anko logro escuchar un ligero clic por el lugar, lo que la alertó bastante. De la nada, cientos de Shuriken y Kunai con un sello explosivo ya listo para detonar habían sido lanzados.

 ** _E. de Fuego; Jutsu flor del fénix_** ( _ **Katon; Hōsenka no jutsu** 火遁・鳳仙火の術 )_

Anko lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales salieron disparadas a direcciónes al azar, provocando que al impactar con una de las armas ninjas lanzadas explotara prematuramente.

La explosión causó una reacción en cadena. Haciendo que el resto de objetos con etiquetas explosivas también explotaran. Al haber una cantidad tan grande, todo lo que había alrededor era consumido por el fuego. Los que estaban escondidos, tuvieron que alejarse del lugar para evitar ser tratados por la explosión. Izami, que estaba sobre la copa de un árbol casi cercano, miraba como se desarrollaba el evento.

Se sintió un poco culpable. La magnitud de la explosión había sido muy grande. Aún siendo Jounin, tendría que tener mucho daño al recibirlo de lleno. Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron al día con ella, también viendo el resultado.

Crees que haya sido suficiente?- _preguntó Izami._

Si te soy sincero, lo dudo. Posiblemente hizo un Shunshin un momento antes de la explosión. Pudo haber salido peor para ella si no lo pensara de esa forma- _Sasuke respondió a su pregunta. Incluso él esperaba que hubiera hecho eso. Algo le decía que no quería colocarse en el lado malo de la mujer._

Todavía tenemos varias trampas para poder hacer lo mismo. Sólo tengo que hacer unos pequeños ajustes si sus habilidades son una muestra de que tengo que arreglarlas- _Sakura dijo. Anko había evadido las primeras trampas de una forma ridículamente sencilla. Por lo que respectaba a la pelirosa, tenía que modificar las trampas_.

Asi que…- _todos se dieron vuelta de forma repentina, viendo en la copa del árbol tras de ellos la figura humeante de Anko_ \- tienen un poco de manejo de trampa y emboscada? Muy bien- _sus labios se torcieron en una risa sombría y algo macabra, dando a entender que para los jóvenes no auguraba nada bueno. Si la gabardina que tenía estaba casi quemada en su totalidad y el resto de ropa tenía más quemaduras era un indicio de ello_ \- entonces… convertiré este campo en una verdadera zona de supervivencia.

Se mordió ambos pulgares, sacando ligeramente algo de sangre. Trazó sellos de forma veloz, solo para después dar un salto del árbol hacia el suelo, que al hacer contacto con él se expandió una matriz en forma de telaraña, solo para después…

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu._**

 ** _Con los Uzumaki_**

Kakashi logra conectar un puñetazo en el rostro de Naruto, mandandolo fuera de su propia área. Naruko se abalanzó sobre el canoso peliplata, intercambiando varios golpes de forma rápida y precisa. Tuvo que saltar para evadir una abanicada del Kunai que sacó de forma furtiva.

Su descanso fue interrumpido cuando Naruto, con Kunai en mano, comenzó a intercambiar tajos con Kakashi. Quien estaba teniendo dificultades para poder mantener el ritmo de la pelea. De forma rápida, logra salir de su pleito justo a tiempo cuando llegó Naruko, quien alegó por lo bajo al ver que lo había perdido.

Los felicito, sus capacidades de combate son muy superior a la media, además de que su defensa y sus movimientos son bien versátiles. Agregando al hecho...- _su Sharingan giro ante la posible emboscada que podría recibir. Dicha reacción fue copiada por el otro par de Sharingan_ -... De que el uso de su Sharingan es bastante decente.

Izami-chan y Teme-kun nos ayudaron con ello. Cómo agradecimiento, nosotros les ayudamos a madurar los suyos- _dijo Naruko_.

¿Tenemos una interesada por el gemelo Uchiha al parecer?

¡E-Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Estruendo*

Su atención fue desviada cuando una explosión se originó en el cercano. Del humo que se había filtrado por el claro del bosque, los otros tres Genin aparecieron, algo cansados, pero en buen estado.

Algo divertido Sasuke?- _preguntó Naruto_.

Sólo un problema de gran tamaño.

Bien, cambiemos de contrincante, yo e Izami contra ella. Tú Sakura-chan estarán con Naruko-chan.

Sólo quieres encontrar la forma de comer una serpiente- _dijo Sasuke en forma de broma, pero…_

Jajajaja creo que me pillaste- _admitió el azabache, haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo por eso_ \- pero ya, en serio, cambiemos de adversario.

Si es más fácil…

Creo que te encantará- _dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de Izami-chan_ \- lista para seguir con esto?

( _Contigo cerca, siempre_ ) ¡Hai!- _pensó y gritó entusiasmada._

Quítate los sellos de gravedad, iré a media marcha por lo que tendrás que ser rápida.

¡Kai!- fue la respuesta que recibió.

Vaya, ahora me toca con el mini fortachon?- _la voz casi empalagosa de Anko se escuchó. Cuando salió al claro, estaba montada sobre la cabeza de una enorme serpiente, cual era de color plateado y de ojos amarillos_.

Cuando de la señal, atacamos al mismo tiempo- _susurro en el oído de su compañera._

Sus intentos serán inútiles, solo rindanse y vuelvan a la academia, se ahorran la ver…

 _ **Estilo de Tierra; Bomba Dragón de Tierra** ( **Doton; Doryūdan** 土遁・土龍弾)_

 _ **E. de Fuego; Bomba Dragón de fuego** ( **Katon; Karyūdan** 火遁・火龍弾)_

Anko no espero que Naruto hiciera un Jutsu de tierra de Rango B, y mucho menos que la pequeña Uchiha lo siguiera con un Jutsu de fuego de grado similar. Además podía ver que el Jutsu estaba con una sobrecarga de chakra, por lo que el ataque era aún más potente que uno normal.

De forma inmediata tuvo que bajar de su invocación, la cual fue impactada de forma severa por el ataque, haciendo que volviera al mundo de la convocatoria. Anko se confió, pensando que sería todo lo que podían hacer. No espero que los chicos frente a ella mantuvieran aún los Jutsus y siguieran con los ataques.

Tch. Estos chicos son un verdadero fastidio.

¡Naruto-kun!

En eso mismo estoy- _trazó una rápida secuencia de sellos en un Jutsu que Anko no conocía, aunque se sorprendió al ver el Sharingan en su ojo derecho_ \- Si no escapa de esto, será doloroso. _**E. Rayo: Cadenas Eléctricas** **(Raiton: Denki Chēn** 雷遁 • 電鏈)_\- _dijo Naruto al tiempo que colocó sus manos en el suelo._

Si no fuera por la experiencia de Anko, hubiera caído en el truco. Desde abajo, un total de 5 cadenas centelleantes habían surgido, amenazando con aprisionar a la domadora de serpientes en un electrificante agarre.

Para asombro de ella, las cadenas se enterraban en el suelo, y salían en una nueva dirección, poniendo en aprietos a la pelimorada. Trato de cortarlos con su Kunai, ya que se estaba empezando a desesperar. Como resultado, su mano sufrió una descarga al olvidar el detalle de que el metal conduce la electricidad.

Sigo yo ahora- _al igual que Naruto, Izami se hinco en el suelo, al momento que trazó sellos. Cuando terminó, colocó sus manos en el suelo y gritó su jutsu_ _- **E. De Fuego** : **Erupción Ígnea** (火遁・火成噴火 **Katon: Kasei Funka** )_

El suelo comenzó a retumbar, haciendo que el enfrentamiento de Kakashi con los otros Genin se detuviera. Cuando el usuario de Sharingan de pelo plateado vio las cadenas de Naruto, una idea cruzó por su mente (Pediré permiso para usarlo). Si bien podía copiarlo si lo hiciera desde el principio, no quería faltarle el respeto a los chicos, además, a opinión de él, se veían geniales las cadenas.

Sasuke vio el Jutsu y solo suspiró. Aunque él y su hermana podían hacer los Clones de Sombra, no podían a la cantidad que los Uzumaki. Entre los cuatro habían buscado una forma de inventar Jutsus para ellos mismos, pero el limitado chakra que tenían era el problema. Mientras que ellos podían seguir como si nada.

( _A veces me gustaría tener la misma absurda cantidad que ellos_ )

¡Qué demonios está pasando!

Anko-sensei~- _Izami la llamó de forma cantona, logrando llamar la atención_ \- dígame, ¿Dónde está parada realmente?

Esa pregunta la hizo ver su terreno. Cuando lo noto, por todos los lugares habían cadenas destellantes en surcos, tanto altos como bajos y unos cruzando con otros. Además de que ella misma, estaba en el centro de todo ese campo.

Ya lo notaste- _Anko fijó su vista en la chica Uchiha, como pidiendo una explicación_ \- ahora dígame, cuando una fuente de fuego subterránea quiere salir a la superficie ¿Por dónde sale?

Oh... ¡MIERDA!

 ** _BOOOM_**

Al momento de gritar, desde el suelo donde estaban las cadenas, pilares de fuego y roca ardiente salieron disparados. De forma algo asustada, Anko corría por su vida, mientras maldecían la cruel táctica de los mocosos que le tocaría a ella enseñar.

¡Eso es, corre, corre!

No te pasaste un poco con eso, Izami-chan.

¡Se lo merece por atreverse a obtener lo que es mío por derecho!- _gritó en voz alta, sacando una gota en todos los presentes._

( _A veces no entiendo por qué se enoja_ )- _se cuestionaba Naruto._

( **¿Puedes llegar a ser más tonto de lo que ya eres?** )- Kurama se preguntó a sí mismo.

( _De qué estás hablando Kurama. Yo tampoco entiendo el enojo de la pequeña Izami_.)

 **(...Es oficial. Su torpeza la contagió de ti, estoy seguro**.)- _afirmó el ente de chakra, para mayor confusión de Goku._

Mientras ellos discutían en la mente de Naruto. En el exterior, las cosas se habían enfriado un poco, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Anko pudiera estar más tranquila.

Una muy agitada Izami estaba en la misma posición que cuando hizo su jutsu, solo que esta vez jadeaba por aire, ya que uso mucho chakra y estaba agotada. Anko se mostraba mejor, fuera de una leve quemadura en su brazo derecho y parte de su ropa, no estaba tan mal. Aún podía usar su brazo, pero la quemadura sería un estorbo.

Ya es momento de acabar con esto- _Kakashi comentó al momento de lanzarse con sus oponentes actuales. Sólo les quedaban 10 minutos para que la prueba terminase y aún no conseguían un cascabel._

¡Sakura, Naruko. Traten de inmovilizarlo mientras trato de quitarle los cascabeles!- _dijo Sasuke mientras le pensaba en otra cosa_ \- (¡Kai!)

Vamos, Sakura-chan.

Cuando quieras- _al igual que Sasuke había dado el comenzó mental para desactivar los sellos de gravedad_.

Ambas se lanzaron contra Kakashi, quien se asombro un poco por el aumento de velocidad de Sakura. Naruko fue la primera en conectar un golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por la palma de Kakashi. Sakura fue la siguiente en seguir con el embiste, dando una patada en diagonal al rostro de Kakashi.

El enmascarado bloqueó la patada con la palma de su mano, pero no esperaba que la pelirosa usara la inercia de su impulso para dar un giro sobre su propio eje, logrando así zafarse del agarre y dar otra patada, la cual fue esquivada por Kakashi, alejándose de ambas kunoichis.

Apenas tocó suelo, tuvo de tomar dos Kunai para defenderse del ataque femenino. El embiste de ambas era lo suficiente como para retener por un lapsus a Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke veía una forma de arrebatarle los cascabeles sin que lo notara.

( _Será complicado. Tiene más experiencia y mejor forma de poder contrarrestar nuestras estrategias. Cómo lo haría para terminar esto_.)- _desvió su vista al enfrentamiento de su hermana y su rival, quienes libraba una situación similar a sus compañeras. En ese momento un foco se le prendió ante la posible victoria que tendría_ \- ( _Hace algo inesperado._ )

De forma rápida trazó sellos para su Jutsu. El que iba a usar no era de sus afinidades, y era uno de los pocos de esos elementos que podía manipular al ser muy efectivo para distintas situaciones. Cómo Naruto decía, si tú rival piensa que sabe todo de tí, confundelo con algo inesperado.

 _ **E. Tierra: Jutsu de Ocultación como un Topo** (土遁・土竜隠れの術 **Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu** )_

Cuando Sasuke se había ocultado bajo tierra, fue al momento preciso en el que Kakashi iba a verlo. Cuando no noto la presencia del Uchiha masculino creyó que se había escondido para una trampa en medio de los árboles…

Crack*

Nunca esperó que apareciera por debajo de la tierra tirándose sobre Kakashi en un intento por derribarlo. El cual casi funciona, pero en un rápido giro quita a Sasuke de encima y se repone.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Esa fue una buena estrategia. Lastima que no pudieran conseguir ningún cascabel.

Kakashi se alejó inmediatamente del trío Genin frente a él. Se ganó a una distancia prudente de ellos, siendo seguido por Anko, quien se alejó de un potente golpe de una enojada Izami. El peliplata bajo su Hitai-ate, cubriendo su ojo Sharingan.

Estos chicos son otra cosa. Los de esta generación son mejores de lo que pensé- _comentó Anko, ya que, aún siendo su primer ascenso y recomendación a Jounin-sensei. Fue mucho más complicado de lo que espero._

Ese último Jutsu de la pequeña Izami fue muy potente. El lugar tendrá que remodelarse para su uso en un futuro- _comentó Kakashi al ver lo destruido del campo de entrenamiento._

Fue un buen combate, sensei- _dijo Naruko en una pose relajada, sin su Sharingan activado_.

Admito que fue un buen calentamiento- _dijo restando importancia a lo que había dicho_ \- aunque no pudieron tomar los cascabeles.

No contaría con eso.

Kakashi miró a Sasuke, ensanchando su único ojo al ver que había obtenido dos campanas campanas. Cuando vio al dúo de Naruto e Izami vio que la Uchiha tenía el cascabel de su pequeño grupo, para sorpresa de Anko, quien revisó el pequeño gancho de su cintura, notando la falta de ello.

Kakashi recapituló la última acción de Sasuke. Su salida de la tierra era solo una treta para obtener los cascabeles. Tuvo que admitirlo en silencio, fue una buena jugada. Desesperada, pero buena.

Bueno, debo felicitarlos, no esperaba que pudieran lograrlo en verdad- _dijo con bastante gracia las cosas, pero aún faltaba el pase final de la prueba_ \- ahora, quien se queda y quién se va.

Ante esas palabras, Naruto tomó de la mano a Izami, llevándola a donde estaban los otros tres. Para consternación de ella, y del otro grupo, se alejó de ellos, como si dijera que siguieran sin él. Lo cual era eso mismo.

Naruto-kun, qué estás…

Pueden seguir adelante chicos, puedo esperar un año más para poder estar con ustedes.

Pero por qué? Todos nos hemos esforzado para poder llegar a este punto. No es justo que nos des el pase libre y te quedes atrás- _alegó Sakura ante la acción de su amigo._

Tanto Kakashi-sensei como Anko-sensei pueden entrenarlos a ustedes. Aún falta para que podamos controlar la manipulación elemental. Y mi Nē-chan puede ayudarles con los otros elementos.

Pero tú te quedarás atrás- _replicó Sasuke ante lo que hacía._

Ya no hay necesidad para discutir chicos- _el quinteto se quedó mirando a Kakashi_ \- solo para que lo sepan. El punto de esta prueba era el que pudieran trabajar en equipo. Cada quien ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

Que quiere decir con eso Sensei- _Naruko estaba dudosa._

Naruto ya había negado la oportunidad para que él pudiera pasar, dejando a Izami como única Genin de su pequeño grupo. Además, ustedes alegaron por esa decisión. Por lo que estoy satisfecho por este desenlace- _Kakashi metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón_ \- hay una regla que deben recordar siempre que vayan a una misión, muchachos: Los que fallan una misión son escoria. Pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria.

Lo que mi perezoso camarada quiere decir- _Anko se colocó al frente de Kakashi_ \- lograron pasar esta prueba chicos.

Entonces…

Eso quiere decir…

Así es, el equipo 7 y 11 ya está en sus turnos para comenzar con sus labores- _dijo Kakashi, mirando la actitud alegre de los chicos_.

Naruko, Sakura e Izami chocaron sus manos, alegrandose de pasar. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y ambos chocaron puños, en señal de victoria ante el evento.

Sí que son un grupo curioso, no lo crees Kakashi?

Son buenos, y aún pueden mejorar bastante. Al menos podemos respirar tranquilos de no tener que ocultarles nada de ellos.

Oiga, Kakashi-sensei- _Naruto se acercó al nombrado, quien lo miro extrañado_ \- ayer cuando llegó arrastrado por Anko-sensei, dijo que dejaría de llegar tarde si el cabello negro de alguien cambiará a rubio, verdad?

Si, recuerdo haberlo dicho. A qué quieres llegar.

Tendrás que llegar temprano para tu equipo de ahora en adelante- _dió una sonrisa traviesa ante la acción que iba a realizar._

Y la razón sería…?

Transformación*

El polvo se levantó cuando Naruto paso a su forma Super Saiyan. Al todavía no estar con su polera, se noto cómo sus músculos se hincharon, dándole un poco más de altura y notoriamente más poder. Su destartalado cabello seguía de la misma forma, solo que de color dorado ahora. Y mostraba un ceño fruncido en su rostro, dándole una apariencia y aire intimidante.

Mientras que Kakashi trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Anko…. digamos que ella solo tenía pensado arrastrarlo al lugar más apartado, solitario y más recóndito para poder pasar durante una semana de placer inconmensurable.

( _Dios, y con los clones que sabe hacer…¡Las posibilidades son infinitas_!)

Naruko solo se reía del rostro de Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza, tal parecía que notó la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Naruto y el pequeño momento en el que le miró, señal clara que estaba presumiendo su poder.

( _Puedo ganarte en cualquier área, Naruto. El poder en sí, no lo es todo_.)

Si bien en un principio, el poder era todo lo que importaba. Las demás formas de combate eran también muy viables. Pasar tiempo con Shikamaru le había ayudado. Agudizar sus sentidos y mejoró su estrategia mental. El jugar Shogi con él fue una gran ayuda.

Mientras que Sakura solo se sonrojaba por lo bien que se veía Naruto, e imaginarse cómo se vería Sasuke con una apariencia similar. Mientras que Izami, solo le mandaba dagas con la mirada a Anko por cómo veía a Naruto, pero desviando su atención a él…

( _Aunque no la culpo, es fuerte, atento, apuesto, lindo. Y transformado es mejor_.)

Sip, aunque ella lo niegue, es una pervertida del closet, y solo Hinata sabe de su pequeño secreto. Aunque tal vez lo sea porque ambas lo son.

Dejando eso de lado, Naruto volvió a su forma base e invitó a los muchachos a una cena para conmemorar su formación de equipo. Aceptaron, y se fueron del campo de entrenamiento, dejando a un atónito Kakashi y a una ensoñadora Anko en el lugar. Sólo para que después recobraran el sentido ante lo ocurrido.

Bueno, Kakashi. Tendrás que llegar temprano con tu equipo. Tú mismo lo dijiste- _dijo de forma burlona la encantadora de serpientes._

No me esperaba esto. Y para variar se me había olvidado que él contaba con ello.

Jejeje, mejor vayamos a reportar el pase de los equipos. Los muchachos no creerán esto.

Sobre qué quieres robarle la inocencia a un joven y dulce Genin?

Suficiente edad para matar, la suficiente para beber y tener sexo- _fue lo único que dijo antes de irse del lugar, siendo seguido por Kakashi_.

(Rezo por tu seguridad, Naruto. Aunque creo que tendré que hacerlo muchas veces para ello.)- _Después_ _de ese pensamiento, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Naruto._

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Y listo, terminado. Me tomó bastante tiempo el realizar este capítulo. Para serles franco, creo que me quedó lo bastante decente con lo ocurrido. Y son 20k palabras, eso es algo bueno en mi lista de duración de capítulos.**

 **Además, como había dicho, con el Hiton, será a su tiempo, creo que en la misión de la Ola, o en alguna que se me ocurra.**

 **Y sip, el pobre de Naruto tendrá que correr por su castidad, si bien, Anko es alguien sádico. Creo que sería gracioso verla perseguir a alguien que pudiera volar. Sería chistoso un poco.**

 **Otra cosa, estos son los jutsus que he creado:**

E. Rayo: Cadenas Eléctricas (Raiton: Denki Chēn 雷遁 • 電鏈)

E. De Fuego: Erupción Ígnea (火遁・火成噴火 Katon: Kasei Funka)

 **Bueno, eso sería todo, soy OumaShirosaki97…**

 **Matane.**


End file.
